


Tocando el cielo

by Fullbuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi, malos tratos psicológicos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Cuando Kageyama se marchó, se llevó consigo las esperanzas y los sueños de Hinata, pero años después, el moreno regresa al equipo de voleibol que le vio desplegar sus alas para encontrarse con un Hinata devastado, incapaz de volver a tocar el cielo que una vez dominó. Kageyama está decidido a conseguir que ese chico vuelva a brillar pese a que muchas cosas... han cambiado a nivel personal en la vida de Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	1. La vida continúa

Prólogo:

"El otro lado de la cancha". ¿Cómo sería la vista? Ya no podía ver nada excepto aquel gran muro de manos que le impedía pasar el balón al otro extremo de la red. Hinata sabía de sobra que jamás volvería a ver el otro lado de la cancha, su estatura nunca se lo permitiría y sus remates serían bloqueados uno tras otro como sucedía en aquel partido.

El balón golpeó el suelo con fuerza siendo detenido por los defensores del otro equipo, quienes celebraban el punto que debería haber sido para Hinata, pero que había acabado como un arma de doble filo. Ya no era capaz de rematar.

Agachó la cabeza frustrado. Él nunca se había rendido pero en aquella ocasión... supo que jamás podría superar aquellas barreras. Le habían cortado las alas. Ese "cuervo" no volvería a levantar el vuelo.

\- ¿Cómo podías pensar que serías capaz de ganar ese punto con tu estatura? – preguntó burlón el otro chico al otro lado de la red.

En aquel momento, Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza. Las manos le dolían tras tantos remates... todos fallidos. Seguramente habría contestado sin miramiento alguno que "podía saltar" pero... ya no podía, no desde que su colocador se había marchado para jugar en la liga profesional.

Todos los jugadores de Karasuno le observaron con resignación. Sabían de sobra que ese chico había perdido su fuerza y su entusiasmo desde que el equipo se había fragmentado con la marcha de Kageyama, pero no podían hacer nada pese a que trataron de animarle por todas las formas posibles.

\- Vamos, Hinata, la próxima vez será – dijo Suga que ahora se había vuelto su armador – romperemos su defensa.

\- No – dijo Hinata aún cabizbajo – ya basta.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó preocupado Suga al ver cómo Hinata perdía lo que más le caracterizaba, su pasión por el voleibol, esa pasión por luchar y salir victorioso.

\- Que ya basta. No soy capaz de ver el otro lado de la cancha.

\- Lo conseguiremos, puedes saltar.

\- Durante un tiempo... toqué el cielo – dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa – pero sólo un colocador ha conseguido hacerme volar y se ha marchado. No volveré a tocar el cielo jamás.

\- Volveremos a volar, Hinata – dijo Asahi – estos cuervos aún pueden volar.

\- No yo – dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa – tienen razón, soy demasiado bajo para rematar y pasar el muro. Me han cortado las alas.

Nishinoya quiso hablar, quiso gritarle que él tenía la misma estatura, que estaba allí peleando para que el balón no tocase el suelo y siguiera el juego pero... al ver cómo Hinata pedía por su cuenta el tiempo muerto para poder hacer el cambio de jugador, todos se paralizaron. Habían perdido a Kageyama, se había ido a un equipo mejor, a uno profesional pero no esperaban perder a Hinata de aquella forma, sin embargo... Hinata no regresó a aquel partido, ni hizo acto de presencia en los siguientes entrenamientos, ni en sus partidos. Hinata tan sólo miraba desde el banquillo como si buscase una posición mejor para su estatura y al final... acabó donde él nunca había deseado estar, recibiendo el balón en lugar de rematar.

Capítulo1: La vida continúa.

\- Hinata... Hinata, HINATA – gritó finalmente el hombre frente a él consiguiendo sacar a Hinata de aquel ensimismamiento en que se había quedado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás muy distraído.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Hinata dejando a un lado la ventana para mirar el plato de comida frente a él.

\- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó el hombre frente a él.

Hinata lo observó con detenimiento. Tan sólo tenía veintidós años pero estaba allí, en aquella lujosa mansión repleta de objetos extraños que el padre de su esposo traía constantemente de sus numerosos viajes. Se había casado y con aquel matrimonio... dejó atrás todo lo que una vez consideró importante en su vida. Para él ya nada tenía importancia. Seguía en el equipo de Karasuno, seguía siendo un cuervo pero un cuervo sin alas. Antes le habría importado demasiado, él siempre había querido volar pero Kageyama era el único capaz de darle las alas que ahora estaban rotas.

\- Lo siento, Azumi – sonrió Hinata – es que no he dormido bien.

\- Si quieres, puedo ayudar a que te despejes – sonrió su esposo pasando la mano bajo la mesa hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

\- Yo... - Hinata quería rehusarse, no quería volver a tener sexo con su esposo pero... sabía que era su obligación como marido - ¿Podemos dejarlo para luego? – preguntó Hinata – tengo entrenamiento en un rato.

\- ¿Entrenamiento? – sonrió Azumi - ¿Aún te sirve ir a esos entrenamientos? – preguntó casi burlón – vamos, Hinata, no eres ni de lejos el mejor receptor y hace años que ya no sirves para nada y mucho menos para rematar. Estás más veces en el banquillo que en la cancha.

Hinata agachó la cabeza ante aquellas palabras. Antes se habría enfurecido, le habría dicho de todo, pero ahora... ahora lo único que podía hacer era resignarse ante la realidad. Era cierto que ya no podía rematar, tan sólo podía hacer algunas recepciones y Nishinoya era mucho mejor que él, así que no podía sustituir a una estrella como aquella, ahora el banquillo era lo único que le quedaba.

\- ¿Ya has hecho tu siguiente artículo? – preguntó Hinata cabizbajo.

\- Sí. ¿Es que te interesa leerlo?

\- Todos dicen que eres el mejor periodista, ¿por qué no?

El golpe que Azumi dio sobre la mesa hizo que Hinata se asustase y se sobrecogiera al instante. Su esposo era un buen periodista o eso decían todos, pero no eran sus artículos lo que le interesaba a Hinata, sino saber algo sobre Kageyama y es que su esposo odiaba a Kageyama desde que se enteró del pasado que ambos habían tenido.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota, Hinata? Sólo te interesa saber sobre Kageyama, pero tranquilo, lee el artículo a tu gusto – le dijo lanzándole el periódico de ese día delante de él – lee lo que ese desgraciado está haciendo con su vida y date cuenta de una vez de que os abandonó. No le importó Karasuno ni le importaste tú. Date cuenta de una maldita vez.

Azumi se levantó cabreado, estaba cansado de aquella obsesión de su joven esposo por aquel chico que jamás le había amado, por ese chico con el que tuvo un extraño pasado y el cual le había abandonado en un equipo que, poco a poco, se estaba viniendo abajo. Karasuno se caía a pedazos, ya nadie tenía pasión para llevar ese equipo a la victoria y descendían de forma abrupta en la clasificación.

\- ¿Papá? – se escuchó la suave voz de un niño de apenas tres años.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe, comprobando cómo Azumi pasaba al lado del niño removiéndole un poco el pelo pero marchándose de la sala. El niño observó primero con una sonrisa a su padre, recibiendo aquella caricia en su pelo con ternura y luego poniéndose serio al ver cómo se marchaba de la estancia. Miró entonces a Hinata, que, frustrado, retorcía entre sus dedos aquel artículo del periódico que acababa de leer.

\- ¿Papá? – repitió el niño acercándose a Hinata.

\- Ey, cielo, ven aquí – sonrió Hinata subiéndolo sobre sus rodillas - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Muy bien – sonrió el niño - ¿Estás enfadado con papá?

\- No. Es sólo... no estamos enfadados, cielo.

Hinata recapacitó durante un segundo y luego suspiró con pesadez. Era hora de pasar página a su antigua vida, aquella que ya nunca recuperaría. Jamás sería rematador una vez más, no volvería a jugar con Kageyama, y ahora estaba casado y había formado una buena familia. Debía mentalizarse y dejar de ser un problema para su esposo.

\- Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

La niñera apareció por el pasillo disculpándose porque se le había escapado al emocionarse con ir a dar los buenos días a sus padres, pero Hinata sonrió y calmó los nervios de la joven pidiéndole que ayudase a arreglar a su hijo y lo llevase a la guardería. La muchacha, con una amable sonrisa, aceptó sin ningún problema.

La mano seguía apretando con firmeza aquel artículo. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado presa del enfado pero no podía hacer nada. Pasó por el pasillo lanzando el periódico en la primera papelera que vio y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el dormitorio. Estaba enfadado, demasiado con las palabras y los actos de Kageyama y era hora de olvidarse de él para siempre. Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que intentar amar a su esposo.

Desde la mesa, la niñera observó el periódico y lo cogió leyendo su contenido. Allí estaba el "Rey de la cancha" como le conocían todos por su despotismo y su arrogancia. Sabía que años atrás, había sido uno de los miembros más fuertes del equipo de Karasuno junto a Hinata, pero ahora... ambos equipos parecían estar perdidos.

"El Rey de la cancha vuelve a hacer su aparición en el partido de semifinales, venciendo de manera sobrecogedora a la gran campeona nacional del año pasado. Sin embargo, no es por su partido por lo que su imagen ha sido relevante en estos días, sino por su última aparición pública donde se le veía muy acaramelado con su compañero de equipo y rematador Yutaro Kindaichi. A este joven no parece afectarle los rumores sobre su confuso futuro dentro del equipo".

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Azumi, que estaba colocándose una elegante camisa blanca para irse al trabajo, contestó de mal humor que podía retirarse del cuarto, pero Hinata, cansado de esa situación tan tensa en su familia, se acercó a él con decisión.

\- Hagámoslo – dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Aún tienes tiempo?

\- Sí – dijo Azumi.

\- ¿Aún te excito?

\- Claro que me excitas, Hinata, eres mi esposo y te quiero, tenemos una buena familia pero...

\- Pero tienes razón, he estado pensando mucho tiempo en cómo sería el equipo si Kageyama volviera, pero ya está bien, tienes razón, él no volverá y no puedo dejar que su recuerdo y esa gran amistad que una vez nos unió interfiera en mi matrimonio. Me casé contigo y tenemos un hijo maravilloso, no volveré a dejar que te afecte.

\- Hinata... sé que fuisteis muy amigos y sé cómo te afecta todo lo que escribo de él pero... no me invento nada, ésa es su realidad y lamento que te afecte tanto cuando debo escribir estas cosas, era tu mejor amigo y debe ser doloroso.

\- Lo es, pero tú eres mi esposo. Te daré todo lo que me pidas – le dijo de forma sugerente mientras se desabrochaba su camisa blanca y empezaba a deslizarla por sus pequeños hombros, consiguiendo que Azumi abriera los ojos con lujuria y desesperación.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero de ti, Hinata. Quiero ampliar nuestra familia, quiero que tengamos otro hijo.

Hinata abrió los ojos ante aquello. No era algo que le pillara por sorpresa pero ya había pasado un primer parto horrible, pensar en un segundo le aterraba. Todo su mundo se vino abajo con el primer niño. Necesitó tanto tiempo para recuperarse que tuvo que abandonar el equipo durante unos meses, todo su cuerpo se resintió de aquello, tanto en su velocidad, su flexibilidad como su fuerza. Su hijo, Ikki, había sido el sol en su tenebrosa vida, era lo más valioso que tenía ahora y no se arrepentía de haberle tenido, pero no estaba preparado para un segundo.

\- Yo... - dijo algo atemorizado al notar cómo su esposo le impulsaba contra el colchón de la cama.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No ibas a darme todo lo que te pidiera?

\- Pero...

\- Dámelo entonces, Hinata, dame a nuestro segundo hijo.

\- Tendría que dejar el voleibol – reclamó.

\- ¿Y qué? Ya no te necesitan, no eres bueno para jugar – recalcó Azumi haciendo sentir aún peor a Hinata – pero eres un buen esposo, Hinata, el mejor de todos, me das todo lo que quiero, siempre estás para complacerme en la cama y mantienes la casa en perfecto orden, ¿qué mas da ese deporte cuando eres perfecto aquí?

\- Sí... - dijo Hinata dolido – supongo que tienes razón. Debería abandonar el deporte.

Azumi sonrió antes de besar a Hinata. Era fácil manipularle desde que Kageyama les había abandonado y hundido esa pasión que él tenía por ser rematador. Cuanta menos autoestima le inculcaba a ese chico, más fácil era para él obtener todo de él. Ya no era ese Hinata combativo que una vez conoció. Siempre estuvo enamorado de ese chico, pero el carácter... ese carácter tan vital que tenía era lo único que no conseguiría jamás domar, pero gracias a Kageyama y en la forma en que le hundió, ahora tenía la mejor de las golfas en su cama. Podía pedirle lo que fuera y allí estaría Hinata tratando de ser perfecto. Debía agradecerle a Kageyama que abandonase ese equipo, porque ahora Hinata tenía tanto miedo a ser abandonado de nuevo por ser imperfecto, que trataba de ser perfecto obedeciendo a todos los caprichos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Azumi se bajó la bragueta del pantalón dispuesto a conseguir ampliar aquella familia. Era cierto que Hinata jamás había conseguido amarle, que todo fue un buen negocio familiar, pero al menos, tenía lo que siempre había deseado... a él. Escuchar a ese chiquillo gemir era lo mejor que podía pasarle, era sensible y demasiado inocente, tan sólo tenía veintidós años y una fuerte devoción por hacer lo correcto con su familia. No podía pedir nada mejor, lo tenía completamente atrapado en ese matrimonio del que Hinata jamás querría huir.

Lejos de aquella mansión, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Kageyama hacía su aparición cargando su bolsa al hombro. Las chicas del lugar al verle y reconocerle, se lanzaron corriendo a saludarle, pero lo único que se llevaron fue la fría mirada del "Rey". Tantos años había estado fuera de su hogar y ahora... volvía como un perro con la cola entre las piernas. Su representante había firmado un contrato con Karasuno para volver a ese equipo que le vio crecer, que le dio alas y lo lanzó a la fama, pero... lo que debería ser una cálida bienvenida, Kageyama sabía que sería su peor pesadilla. Karasuno estaba hundido desde su marcha y sólo volvía por una sencilla razón... le habían echado del equipo porque tenían un armador mejor, porque no era egocéntrico ni orgulloso como él. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que disculparse con todo el equipo y tratar de vencer a todos los rivales que se pusieran en su camino. Tenía la mejor de las armas, los remates y los ataques rápidos de Hinata Shouyou. Aquel recuerdo de su mejor amigo, le hizo sonreír, pero pronto descubriría... que las cosas no eran tan fáciles y su regreso no era para nada esperado.


	2. Un reencuentro

Encontrar un taxi en aquella terminal no era una tarea fácil y tras más de media hora de intensa búsqueda, finalmente Kageyama encontró uno disponible que le llevase hasta su casa. Hacía años que no volvía por allí y lo que menos le apetecía era tener que limpiarla de polvo, suciedad y años deshabitada, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Había vuelto a Japón con intención de quedarse.

Kageyama vivía en el prestigioso y concurrido barrio de Shinyuku, frente al gran parque nacional de Shinyuku. Ya de niño le gustaba ir a ese parque a practicar voleibol pero aquel día, cuando volvió a tenerlo frente a él una vez el taxi se detuvo, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era en realidad para él, de cuánto lo había echado de menos y no sólo eso... echaba de menos a todos sus compañeros de Karasuno.

\- ¿Vuelve a casa? – preguntó el taxista con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí.

\- Espero que tenga un buen recibimiento.

\- No lo espero – dijo Kageyama resignado – dejé demasiadas cosas atrás al marcharme. No esperaba volver.

\- Seguro que en el fondo se alegrarán de volver a verle.

Puede que aquel hombre tratase de animarle al haberle visto tan serio durante el camino, sin embargo, Kageyama sólo podía pensar en una persona, a la que más daño hizo con su marcha... Hinata Shoyo. ¿Cuántas veces le rogó aquel chico que se pensase de nuevo el irse a un equipo profesional? Demasiadas. Le insistió una y otra vez, le prometió y le juró que él le llevaría a la cima, que eran un equipo, pero aun así... se marchó. No esperaba que Hinata fuera a recibirle con los brazos abiertos, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía nada de él pese a que seguía las noticias sobre Karasuno. Era como si ese chico enérgico se hubiera evaporado en el aire, había simplemente desaparecido. Eso le hacía preguntarse si seguiría en el equipo o si dejó el deporte que amaba. Pronto lo descubriría porque mañana tenía que ir a entrenar.

Kageyama bajó del taxi y esperó hasta que el conductor sacó su equipaje del maletero. Resopló una vez tuvo las maletas consigo a medida que observaba la fachada luminosa de su edificio. La ajetreada calle donde vivía en Estados Unidos no podía compararse a la de Tokio. Aquí había mucho más movimiento, las pancartas luminosas le obligarían a cerrar a cal y canto sus persianas, pero aun así, le gustaba estar allí. Por fin se sentía en casa.

Subió en el ascensor y por suerte para él, ningún vecino parecía estar merodeando por los pasillos a esas horas. Seguramente estarían durmiendo ya. Había oscurecido con rapidez dando paso a la noche. Aquello le hizo resoplar pero lo hizo con mayor intensidad al abrir la puerta y descubrir el polvo acumulado en aquellos años. No le apetecía limpiar pero no podía irse a la cama con esa cantidad de suciedad.

Dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y cerró la puerta tras él empezando a buscar algo para ordenar aquel desastre. No fue hasta prácticamente las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin podía irse a dormir con la conciencia tranquila pese a no haber deshecho todavía las maletas.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse, se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a su primer entrenamiento con su antiguo equipo y pese a que nadie le esperaba, él no se permitía jamás el lujo de llegar tarde a los sitios. Además de eso, en cierta manera, tenía ganas de volver a ver a todos y quizá... de volver a ver a Hinata. Se apresuró en cambiarse al uniforme negro y naranja que seguía utilizando Karasuno y salió corriendo de su apartamento. Al llegar al hall, se detuvo un segundo observándose en el gran espejo del recibidor. Era raro volver a llevar ese número nueve a su espalda, era raro ver esos colores de nuevo en él pero le recordaban tanto a un alegre pasado, que le daba igual, se sentía cómodo con ello, más que con su antiguo uniforme de Estados Unidos.

El rostro se le iluminó al ver frente a él el pabellón de voleibol pese a que era extraño sentirlo tan silencioso. Normalmente estaba mucho más animado. Pensó por un momento que el entrenamiento había finalizado o que se había equivocado de día, pero al llegar a la puerta, vio con asombro que no era así, allí estaban todos aunque ninguno estaba practicando, de hecho, sus ojos se fijaron en Hinata, quien mantenía alguna conversación con el resto del equipo.

\- Vamos, Hinata, piénsalo mejor, estamos a mitad de temporada – le decía Daichi.

\- Es mejor así – intentaba convencerle Hinata sobre algo.

Kageyama al ver aquel tenso ambiente, decidió entrar y comprobar qué era lo que realmente ocurría en su nuevo equipo, pero todos se fijaron en él al instante. Todos abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa de verle allí y luego, sonrieron acercándose a él con rapidez, todos... menos Hinata, que agachó la cabeza y caminó en dirección contraria saliendo del pabellón.

Todos retenían a Kageyama con sus preguntas y movidos por la duda de por qué decidía volver ahora a ese antiguo equipo que le había propulsado a la fama, sin embargo, al ver cómo Kageyama observaba la puerta por donde se había ido Hinata, todos cesaron sus gritos y sus monólogos para observar la misma puerta.

\- No te ha perdonado – le dijo Daichi.

\- Me imagino. No debí irme como lo hice.

\- Te lanzamos a la fama, Kageyama. No tienes que disculparte, eras bueno y te querían más arriba de lo que nosotros podríamos llegar. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de que llegases tan lejos y aquellos observadores se fijasen en ti estando en nuestro equipo.

\- Pero ha costado muy caro esa fama – dijo Kageyama sin apartar la mirada de la puerta – Hinata no me perdonará jamás.

\- No lo ha pasado nada bien estos últimos cuatro años, pero sé que en el fondo se siente feliz de que triunfases en la vida – comentó esta vez Nishinoya – sin embargo, él...

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado en este tiempo? – preguntó Kageyama frustrado y algo decepcionado - ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a salir en las noticias cuando jugáis?

\- Verás... es que él... apenas está jugando. Desde que te marchaste ya no ha sido el mismo que solía ser.

\- Es imposible, él debería estar jugando, era bueno. ¿Por qué ya no juega?

\- Es mi culpa – se escuchó a Suga a la espalda – debería haber conseguido sacar todo su potencial como su armador, pero lo único que logré es que parasen todos sus remates. Tú eras el mejor armador, Kageyama, eras el que le daba alas a ese chico para volar, ahora ya no puede hacerlo. Ha perdido la ilusión y el entusiasmo por este deporte. Se ha rendido y en su casa las cosas no van mucho mejor, ese... - endureció la mirada – maldita sea... lo estamos perdiendo y su fuerza se desvanece cada vez más, ya no queda nada de ese chico hiperactivo y luchador, su autoestima está cayendo...

\- Cállate, Suga – ordenó Daichi que se llevó una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Kageyama.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo con él? – preguntó ahora preocupado.

\- Ya lo descubrirás – dijo Daichi – ahora todos a entrenar.

\- Pero... Hinata sigue fuera – dijo Kageyama.

\- Da igual. No querrá entrenar de todas formas. Ha venido solamente a decirnos que abandona el equipo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y lo vais a permitir así sin más? – casi gritó.

\- Aquí no obligamos a nadie a quedarse, no lo hicimos contigo y no lo haremos con él. Ha tomado su decisión y si decide volver, le esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, pero por ahora... no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

\- Entonces yo le convenceré – dijo Kageyama soltando su bolsa de deporte y caminando hacia la puerta por donde Hinata había desaparecido.

Pese a que Suga y Nishinoya estaban en medio, Daichi les ordenó que se movieran y le dejasen pasar. Sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie impediría a Tobio Kageyama acercarse hasta Hinata para hablar con él. Necesitaba ver por sí mismo al nuevo Hinata y todos sabían que no le gustaría lo que iba a ver.

Kageyama caminó hacia la salida. Miró a varios lados del recinto hasta que apareció aquel columpio moviéndose levemente. Hinata estaba sentado en él, columpiándose con suavidad como si pensase en algo.

\- ¿Hinata? – preguntó Kageyama acercándose a él.

\- Así que has decidido volver – susurró Hinata – seguro que serás de gran ayuda al equipo.

\- Me han dicho que quieres dejar el equipo.

\- Parece que los rumores corren rápido – susurró Hinata.

\- Quiero jugar contigo de nuevo – confesó Kageyama – tú y yo juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas.

\- ¿Grandes cosas? – preguntó sonriendo Hinata – soy un tapón al que le paran todos los remates. Soy ese enano al que dejaste tirado cuando te salió una mejor oferta y sinceramente... puede que tú disfrutes con el juego, pero ya no es para mí. Estoy cansado de todo esto.

\- Yo... - empezó a hablar Kageyama intentando disculparse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que Hinata necesitaba escucharlo pero... eran unas palabras demasiado difícil de decir – no puedes abandonar ahora, Hinata, no puedes hacerlo a mitad de temporada.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Kageyama? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Quiero que juegues conmigo una vez más.

\- Jugar... - susurró Hinata agachando su cabeza hasta sus manos entrelazadas – voy a dejar el equipo.

\- ¿Es que te has vuelto un gallina? – preguntó Kageyama al ver cómo Hinata se levantaba del columpio para irse – este Hinata que está frente a mí no es el Hinata que yo conocí, él jamás habría renunciado a su sueño.

\- ¿Mi sueño? – se rió Hinata – mi sueño era convertirme en la estrella del equipo, era poder rematar como lo hacía el número diez de Karasuno en la antigüedad, pero tú me convertiste en la carnada y cuando te marchaste... lo único que quedó de mí fue esto. No te preocupaste de lo que ocurriría a tu marcha.

\- Creí que estaríais bien y era una oportunidad para mí. Creí que lo entenderías.

\- Y lo entiendo, pero no sé qué haces aquí entonces. Vuelve con tu equipo, vuelve a Estados Unidos y continúa jugando sin nosotros. Parece que te iba muy bien.

\- No tengo rematadores como tú. Quiero que vuelvas.

\- Volveré, pero no como rematador – le dijo muy serio - jugaré pero sólo hasta que acabe la temporada con tal de que dejes de llamarme gallina.

\- Con eso me basta. Volveremos a ser un equipo, recuperaré tu confianza aunque me lleve toda la vida.

\- Sólo tienes media temporada y no volveremos a ser un equipo. Hace mucho que dejé de ser rematador.

\- ¿Estas de broma? Eres el mejor rematador que conozco.

\- No soy nada – dijo Hinata – sólo soy un estorbo en el equipo, así que déjalo ya. Tú y yo no vamos a hacer equipo nunca más.

Hinata se giró para volver hacia el pabellón. Debía dar su respuesta de que esperaría hasta el final de la temporada, pero luego, se retiraría definitivamente de aquel deporte al que tanto había amado. Kageyama le observó marcharse, observando también cómo todos los compañeros se escondían tras haber estado atentos a la conversación de ambos. Desde luego no era el reencuentro que esperaba con Hinata y lo lamentaba. Haberse marchado de aquella forma debió ser doloroso para ese chico al que todos consideraban de primaria por su estatura.

Al entrar por el pabellón nuevamente, Kageyama se fijó en la forma en que Hinata se había detenido y miraba a un hombre de cabello oscuro y elegante chaqueta americana. Era un hombre atractivo pese a la edad que debía tener. Debía rondar los treinta años, pero aun así, se le veía en plena forma.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Kageyama, pero Hinata pasó de él acercándose hacia el hombre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó bajando la voz algo confundido.

\- He venido a recogerte. ¿Ya has renunciado? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa que se le fue en cuanto observó a Kageyama allí a escasos metros de él.

Suga frunció el ceño y quiso acercarse al hombre para decirle cuatro cosas, pero Daichi le detuvo cogiéndole de la muñeca e impidiéndole ir. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para un Kageyama que nunca antes había visto a Suga perder la compostura.

\- ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar esta vez en susurro hacia Suga.

\- Él es el motivo por el que Hinata quiere renunciar a su sueño – dijo sin más.

\- Me quedo hasta el final de temporada – dijo Hinata – no quiero ser el gallina que dejó las cosas a medias – aclaró a su esposo.

Su esposo miró entonces hacia Kageyama y pese al odio que sentía hacia aquel joven, intentó camuflarlo sacando su mejor sonrisa y pasando de Hinata, se dirigió hacia Kageyama para ofrecerle la mano en forma de saludo. Kageyama simplemente le observó y ni siquiera hizo el amago de levantar su mano para estrecharla. Quizá era descortés o maleducado, pero si ese hombre era el que había destrozado la voluntad de Hinata, entonces simplemente... era su enemigo.

\- Me llamo Azumi Yuka – dijo sin más, pero Kageyama endureció la mirada antes de estrechar su mano con fuerza, más amenazándole que saludándole.

\- Soy Kageyama Tobio – apretó aún más la mano y le acercó hacia su rostro para poder susurrarle al oído – y si vuelves a intentar apartar a Hinata del voleibol, entonces tienes un problema conmigo.

Azumi sonrió. Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre el "Rey". Antipático, con un gran orgullo y una fuerza de voluntad descomunal. Muchas personas eran las que no soportaban a ese chico pero a él, simplemente le daba risa, porque iba a arrebatarle a Hinata frente a sus narices sin que pudiera hacer nada.

\- Olvídate de Hinata – sonrió Azumi susurrando también – él hará todo lo que yo le pida. Tú fuiste quien más daño le hizo, ya no confía en ti, "Rey" – escupió aquella palabra intentando enfurecer a un Kageyama que apretó con mayor fuerza la mano y endureció aún más la mirada.


	3. Problemas

El balón se estrelló una vez más contra la red. Era la tercera vez que Hinata fallaba un saque en aquella rotación y eso empezaba a cansarle a Kageyama. Sabía que él nunca había sido bueno en los saques, que el equipo contrario no tenía problemas para la recepción... pero que se quedase en la red... eso nunca había pasado. ¡ _Tan sólo una vez cuando golpeó su cabeza por los nervios_!

Al escuchar cómo rebotaba el balón en el suelo, Kageyama se giró con ojos sorprendidos hacia un Hinata al que no parecía importarle haber fallado por tercera vez. En el pasado se habría vuelto loco, habría tratado de mejorar y habría lanzado veinte veces más hasta que le saliera perfecto, pero hoy... simplemente se estaba marchando a otra posición. No le interesaba el voleibol y parecía que ya ni siquiera le gustase intentar ser mejor.

\- ¿Qué diablos...? – preguntó Kageyama mordiéndose el labio, caminando con un gran enfado hacia un sereno Hinata que ni se inmutó.

Kageyama cogió con fuerza el cuello de la blanca camiseta de Hinata y lo zarandeó un par de veces hacia él tratando de que reaccionase.

\- ¿Por qué te estás conteniendo? – gritó Kageyama - ¿Por qué ya no te esfuerzas en mejorar?

\- ¿Por qué debería mejorar? – sonrió Hinata sin molestarse en soltarse pese a que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo - ¿Crees que cambiará algo? Nuestro equipo nunca llegará a nada importante, yo ni siquiera llego a la altura para poder ser un rematador. Ya nada importa, sólo es un juego, un pasatiempo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está el Hinata de antes? No quiero volver a tener enfrente de mí a este perdedor – le dijo cabreado, soltando su agarre para lanzarlo contra el suelo bajo la atenta mirada del resto del equipo.

\- Ey, Kageyama, te estás pasando – intentó intervenir Daichi como capitán.

\- No... estoy haciendo lo que deberíais haber hecho todos hace tiempo, espabilar a este gallina idiota que está frente a mí.

\- Tú no estabas aquí para ver cómo caía el equipo – le dijo Hinata desde el suelo - ¿Por qué has vuelto?

\- Eso no te importa. Lo único que necesitas saber es que estoy aquí de nuevo y no voy a dejar que renuncies a tu sueño tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué sueño? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Tocar el cielo – dijo sin más consiguiendo que Hinata abriera los ojos ante aquella frase – quiero que vuelva mi rematador.

\- Yo ya no soy rematador – le aclaró algo cabizbajo – tan sólo soy un receptor. Acostúmbrate a mi nuevo papel. Ni seré de nuevo un señuelo ni remataré para ti. Ya no necesito ni te volveré a pedir un pase. No necesito que coloques el balón nunca más para mí.

Hinata sin nada más que decir, decidió dar por finalizada aquella práctica. Kageyama observó cómo aquel chiquillo que seguía sin pasar del metro sesenta y dos, cogía sus cosas y se marchaba de allí. Desde luego en esos últimos años... muchas cosas habían cambiado. Hinata tenía un novio que le infravaloraba, había abandonado su sueño de ser el mejor rematador, ya ni siquiera disfrutaba del deporte del que una vez se enamoró y sobre todo... no parecía tener ningún otro sentimiento por él que no fuera rencor y odio por haberle abandonado en aquella ocasión. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tomó la peor de las decisiones, pero tampoco se podía arrepentir. Había jugado en uno de los mejores equipos de voleibol.

Aquel entrenamiento acabó sin Hinata por allí y con el equipo bastante desanimado. Pronto tendrían un partido pero ninguno parecía demasiado entusiasmado con él excepto Kageyama, que veía en él la oportunidad de devolverle a Hinata un poco del entusiasmo perdido.

La noche en solitario fue dura. Su casa estaba vacía y oscura... nunca antes la había visto así y quizá era porque nunca antes había estado tan solo como ahora. Desde que rompió con su novio, todo había sido un caos. Quizá era posible que nunca le amase, que tan sólo fuera una simple fijación porque al pasar tantos años lejos de Hinata, se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en él. No le daba importancia cuando lo tenía cerca y cuando desapareció, fue cuando todo encajó. Le necesitaba en su vida, pero parecía que ahora... Hinata ya tenía a alguien que rellenaba su vacío.

El sol despuntó en lo alto de su ventana. Al girarse para mirar el reloj de su mesilla, observó con sorpresa que eran casi las doce del mediodía. Nunca antes había dormido tanto y quizá era por lo tarde que consiguió dormirse. Cogió el reloj entre sus manos y lo contempló aún más asombrado sin poder creerse lo tarde que era. Finalmente, decidió levantarse y desayunar algo, aunque primero... cogió el periódico de detrás de la puerta principal.

\- ¿Aún seguirá ese maldito reportero detrás de mí? – se preguntó para sí mismo pese a que su vecina que pasaba por allí cuidando de sus sobrinos, le observaron hablar solo como si estuviera loco.

Kageyama pasó del tema y volvió al interior de la casa, sentándose en la silla frente a la barra americana mientras se comía unas tostadas y se tomaba un buen café bien cargado. Al leer la noticia, el café salió de su boca manchando todo a su paso.

\- Será cabrón – exclamó al ver el nombre del reportero bajo la noticia. Era el maldito novio de Hinata quien había estado atormentándole durante toda su carrera deportiva – por eso me sonaba tanto. ¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata con este desgraciado?

Leyó atentamente la noticia. Como siempre... aquel hombre nunca pintaba bien las cosas para Kageyama, se notaba a la legua que le odiaba aunque aún no podía entender el motivo que le llevaba a ello. Quizá Hinata le había contado algo sobre su pasado en el equipo de Karasuno, de cómo le había abandonado justo antes del partido más importante de los Nacionales.

_"Tobio Kageyama vuelve a su antiguo equipo de Karasuno con el rabo entre las piernas. ¿Será que habrá fallado en su nuevo equipo? Pese a sus intentos por encajar nuevamente en su antiguo equipo, parece que nadie se alegra de verle. Esta nueva relación con su equipo, ¿será una ventaja o una desventaja? Por su primer entrenamiento, podemos apreciar que nadie se alegra de volver a verle"_

Tobio frunció el ceño al ver la imagen de él discutiendo con Hinata. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que le habían tomado aquella fotografía. Seguramente era por culpa de la tensión del momento y por querer ayudar a ese pequeño cuervo que tenía las alas completamente rotas.

Volver a Tokio y a su antiguo equipo no podía traerle nada bueno... pero no esperaba que fuera el mismo Hinata quien trajera a su peor enemigo. Había vuelto para recuperar la relación perdida y se encontraba con un obstáculo demasiado grande a superar. Hinata ya no era el mismo chico que una vez conoció.

***

Sus dedos se agarraban con fuerza a la almohada mientras sentía aquellas embestidas de su esposo. Sabía las ganas que tenía Azumi de tener otro hijo, pero aun así, él seguía aterrado con la idea. Quizá habría podido posponer las cosas con alguna excusa, una de las buenas... pero la llegada de Kageyama había puesto a su esposo más furioso que de costumbre. No podía negarle ahora nada sabiendo que se sentía mal por el retorno del "Rey de la cancha". Quería que ese matrimonio funcionase aunque mejor que nadie sabía que jamás podría funcionar.

Su corazón se había roto hacía años, ya ni siquiera era capaz de amar a nadie... ni siquiera podía volver a amar el voleibol. Sólo era un cuervo con las alas rotas, un cuervo que había perdido su camino.

El jadeo de su esposo le hizo volver a la realidad, agarrando con mayor intensidad la almohada, mordiendo con fuerza aquel algodón evitando que salieran sus quejidos. No podía negar que no le gustaba el sexo con su esposo, lo intentaba evitar siempre que podía pero Kageyama había conseguido que no pudiera evitarlo. Necesitaba mantener contento a su esposo y aquella era la forma más rápida de conseguirlo.

Notaba aquellas manos agarrar su pecho, pellizcar con suavidad sus pezones intentando que disfrutase. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Hinata, desde el instituto cuando le vio jugar con Karasuno y volar con los pases de Kageyama, pero al verlos tan unidos, siempre tuvo algo de envidia. Sólo cuando Kageyama se marchó, fue capaz de cubrir ese hueco que había dejado, consiguió finalmente llegar hasta ese pequeño cuervo. No fue fácil domesticarlo, pero ahora lo tenía como él quería. Había perdido su carácter combativo y ya no le quedaba nada del antiguo Hinata. Sabía de sobra que jamás se marcharía de su lado. Le había arrancado las alas para evitar que pudiera seguir volando.

Azumi sonrió entrando aún más hondo, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, era sólo un cuervo sin alas, un cuervo enjaulado que jamás podría volar lejos de él, pero la amenaza estaba cerca... Kageyama había vuelto y era el único que podía volver a sacar al antiguo Hinata, era el único que podía devolverle las alas. Debía evitarlo a como diera lugar.

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron al instante en cuanto sintió aquel cálido líquido invadirle. No podía dejar de morder la almohada pensando en que no quería quedarse embarazado de nuevo. Por un momento, la idea de perder a su equipo, de no poder volver a jugar al voleibol... le aterró y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Ya no le gustaba el voleibol pero sentía... que tampoco podía perder eso. Quizá en el fondo... muy en el fondo, seguía amando ese deporte o quizá, era por el hecho de que Kageyama había vuelto al equipo. Era extraño odiarle y al mismo tiempo sentir que aún quería estar a su lado, que se moría de ganas por poder verle más tiempo, que él le hablase, que le mirase aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Kageyama seguía siendo importante en su vida y no quería volver a perderle pese a que ahora casado... le había perdido para siempre.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar – fue lo primero que escuchó pronunciar a su esposo mientras salía de él y se limpiaba.

Para Hinata... aquello dolió más que si le hubieran clavado mil agujas. Ni siquiera agradecía el esfuerzo que él ponía pese a estar aterrado con la idea de un nuevo hijo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en aquel momento mientras sus brazos agarraban con fuerza la almohada.

Mientras su esposo se vestía para irse, Hinata observó el periódico encima de la mesilla. Movido por la intriga del último artículo de su esposo, decidió cogerlo para ver de qué trataba. Los artículos de su esposo siempre iban un poco subidos de tono en contra de Kageyama pero aquel artículo le enervó por completo.

\- ¿Por qué has escrito esto? – preguntó Hinata cabreado desde la cama.

\- ¿No es la verdad? Ni tú lo quieres en el equipo.

\- Pero está en el equipo. Nos perjudicas con tu prensa a todos.

\- ¿Y qué más da? ¿No ibas a dejar el equipo? Deja que se hunda solo ese chico. Por algo tuvo que abandonar su antiguo equipo y lo descubriré.

\- Déjale en paz – gritó Hinata recibiendo un sonoro bofetón que lo dejó sin habla.

\- No te atrevas a meterte en mi trabajo.

\- Esto no es por tu trabajo, es por él. Le odias y quieres hundirle – volvió a gritar Hinata.

El segundo bofetón cayó aún con mayor fuerza partiéndole el labio a un Hinata que no terminaba de creerse que su esposo hubiera llegado a ese extremo sólo por el odio que sentía hacia Kageyama.

Hinata rozó su labio con el dorso de la mano observando el hilo de sangre que corría por su mano. Azumi, al ver aquello, aún tenso como estaba por ver cómo su esposo parecía defender más a ese idiota que les había abandonado, sintiendo que Hinata aún tenía sentimientos escondidos por Kageyama, se enfadó aún más. Sólo hacía un día que Kageyama había vuelto y ya había conseguido que Hinata gritase y sacase un poco de aquel antiguo carácter que tenía. Tenía que frenarlo y cuanto antes.

\- ¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? – intentó echarle la culpa a Hinata esta vez – tú y tu maldito sentimiento por ese idiota. Te casaste conmigo, Hinata, y estoy harto de escucharte y verte ir detrás de Kageyama.

\- No voy detrás de él.

\- No me repliques – gritó Azumi – tú eres el único culpable de que nuestro matrimonio no funcione. Apoyas más a Kageyama que a mí. Siempre le defiendes antes que a tu familia. Piensa en ello la próxima vez. Si quieres que este matrimonio funcione, deberías dejar el voleibol, centrarte en nuestro hijo y en mí en vez de intentar volver a jugar con ese idiota. El voleibol sólo es un deporte, nada te retiene allí.

Hinata agachó la mirada. Sabía que su esposo era un genio jugando con las palabras, que siempre le echaría a él la culpa. Estaba harto de eso, pero a la vez, se sentía demasiado inferior como para plantarle cara. Muchas veces pensó en abandonar el matrimonio pero sus padres se lo habrían impedido. Tampoco podía hacerle algo así a su hijo.

\- Maldición – gritó al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de su habitación dejando que Azumi se marchase. Se sentía impotente y debía pensar en su hijo. Sólo le quedaba un camino... aguantar – lo siento... Kageyama – susurró llorando desconsoladamente, dejando que la sangre resbalase de su labio y manchase la blanca sábana con algunas gotas rojizas.


	4. farmacia

Se quedó casi media hora tumbado en la cama pensando en qué hacer. Su marido se había marchado ya a trabajar pero él aún tenía que llevar a su hijo al colegio. Ante aquella idea, se acurrucó aún más, agarrándose las piernas con los brazos. Tan sólo el ruido chirriante de la puerta le hizo limpiarse las lágrimas con gran rapidez. Sabía que debía ser su hijo, así que se forzó a poner su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Kai algo preocupado, sin saber si debía entrar en la habitación o esperar tras el umbral.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kai? – preguntó Hinata sin girarse hacia él. No quería asustarle con el labio partido.

\- Yo... he escuchado gritos. ¿Estáis peleando de nuevo?

\- No – intentó suavizar su tono de voz – es que me he golpeado con la mesilla y me he hecho daño – mintió Hinata – tu padre sólo estaba preocupado, es posible que haya gritado pero por miedo.

\- Si te encuentras mal... puedo ir con los padres de mi amigo al colegio – intentó decir el niño.

Hinata aguantó como pudo las ganas de llorar. Era increíble cómo su hijo de tan sólo tres años... pudiera ser tan inteligente. Los propios profesores se lo habían contado, intentaban mentalizar a Hinata del potencial que tenía su hijo, pero Hinata... solo veía en él los rasgos de su padre.

\- Joder... - susurró intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

\- ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó el niño algo asustado, intentando dar la vuelta a la cama para ir a ver a su padre más de cerca.

\- No...no he dicho nada – dijo Hinata evitando que su hijo escuchase la palabrota que se le había escapado – es sólo... que duele el golpe. Vamos... te preparé el desayuno y puedes ir con tu amigo si tanto deseas ir.

\- ¿No te sentará mal ni nada? – preguntó – siempre me llevas tú a clase.

\- No te preocupes, mañana te acompañaré. Hoy disfruta con tu amigo.

\- Gracias, papá – sonrió el niño saliendo corriendo de la habitación olvidándose de ir a ver a su padre de frente, algo que Hinata agradeció.

Hinata miró las gotas de sangre que se estaban secando en la sábana. Tendría que cambiarla, pero ahora lo más importante era ir a la farmacia y después con urgencia al colegio para la reunión con la directora y la psicóloga. Sabía el seguimiento que le estaban haciendo a su hijo y querían hablar con él urgentemente.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha tras haber hablado con la madre del amigo de su hijo. A ella no le importó en absoluto llevar a Kai al colegio ese día, así que al menos, eso lo tendría solucionado y su hijo estaría contento de ir con su amigo.

En el baño, se miró finalmente el moratón que empezaba a salirle en la mejilla y aquel labio partido que no podría camuflar de ninguna de las formas. Suspiró resignado, apoyando las manos sobre el lavabo y agachando la cabeza. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos... todo era tan fácil cuando sólo era el número diez del Karasuno, cuando jugaba con Kageyama en la secundaria, cuando sólo se preocupaba del voleibol. Ahora su vida era un asco.

Escuchó el claxon del coche. La madre del amigo de su hijo estaba allí. Bajó con rapidez hacia la cocina y preparó unos cruasanes a la plancha para que su hijo se los llevase. Notó que algo iba mal cuando Kai le miraba incesantemente el labio, pero no preguntó, ya tenía su respuesta... se había pegado contra la mesilla sin querer, aun así, Hinata veía en los ojos de su hijo que no terminaba de creerse algo como aquello. Demasiado inteligente para su edad, pero le creyó.

\- Venga, ve a clase. Luego te recogeré yo, ¿vale? – le sonrió Hinata.

\- ¿Iremos a jugar a voleibol? – preguntó el niño con entusiasmo, algo que paralizó por completo a Hinata al escuchar el nombre del deporte que una vez amó.

\- Yo... ya sabes que a papá no le gusta ese deporte.

\- No se lo diré – sonrió Kai haciendo sonreír a Hinata.

\- De acuerdo, iremos un rato al parque a practicar.

\- Genial – sonrió el niño saliendo corriendo por la puerta para ir al coche.

Hinata se preparó para salir. Ese día hacía bastante frío. Cogió su bufanda y se abrigó bien tapando con ella su labio partido. Al menos el tiempo parecía favorecerle para ocultar las marcas que su esposo le había dejado.

Caminó hasta la farmacia más cercana pero cuando fue a entrar... lo pensó mejor. No quería ir cerca de su casa, no quería que nadie le reconociera para lo que tenía pensado comprar. Decidió coger un metro e ir hacia el centro de la ciudad. Allí, con numerosas farmacias, eligió la primera que vio y entró. El farmacéutico estaba terminando de atender a una pareja, así que fingió mirar varias cajas hasta que se quedó solo.

\- ¿Qué desea? – preguntó el farmacéutico con una sonrisa.

\- Verá... necesito... píldoras anticonceptivas – dijo al final con un leve sonrojo.

\- Oh... su novia le ha mandado a por ellas – sonrió el farmacéutico – siempre le da vergüenza a los chicos pedir esta clase de cosas.

\- Así es – disimuló Hinata.

\- Ahora mismo se las saco.

Hinata agradeció al farmacéutico aquel gesto y esperó pacientemente mientras observaba el resto de la farmacia. Para su asombro, un estornudo a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver entrar a Kageyama, con bufanda igual que él y sonándose con un pañuelo la nariz. Parecía haberse resfriado.

No podía creerse que de todas las farmacias de Tokio, Tobio Kageyama fuera a entrar precisamente a ésa para comprar la medicación para su catarro. Tenía muy mala suerte, ése no era su día. Se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta y se abrigó mejor con la bufanda tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Tobio se fijase aún más en esa figura que trataba de ocultarse.

\- Vaya... pero si es Hinata Shouyou – sonrió Tobio con prepotencia – deja de esconderte, ese cabello y la estatura te descubren – sonrió con mayor efusividad.

\- Deja de meterte con mi altura – se quejó Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Ya ni siquiera puedes saltar – intentó forzarle mientras trataba de mirarle a la cara, pero Hinata le esquivaba – ¿puedes dejar de esquivarme un segundo y mirarme cuando te hablo? – se quejó al final Kageyama algo molesto.

\- Aquí tiene sus pastillas – comentó el farmacéutico saliendo con el medicamento.

Hinata se apresuró a pagarlo y esconderlo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido para Kageyama. Tanto secretismo le estaba volviendo loco. Quizá fue el momento cuando Hinata trató de salir de la farmacia con prisa, cuando terminó de cabrearse, cogiendo del brazo a ese escurridizo chico y obligándole a girarse. Ni siquiera le miró, estaba decidido a abrir la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero y ver la medicación, pero al leer el nombre en la caja, sus dudas le asaltaron aún más.

\- ¿Anticonceptivos? – se preguntó casi para sí mismo, levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro herido de ese chico. En aquel momento, hasta se olvidó de la medicación – pero qué... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Me he caído – le dijo Hinata apartando las manos de Kageyama y tratando de poner distancia.

\- ¿Caerte? Siempre fuiste algo despistado pero... nunca has sido torpe. ¿Cómo has podido hacerte algo así?

\- Sólo ha sido un golpe, ¿vale? Nada más.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó confuso Kageyama levantando en su mano las píldoras - ¿Son para tu hermana? ¿O es que sales en secreto con alguna chica? – sonrió aún más Kageyama.

\- Dámelas – intentó cogerlas Hinata poniéndose de puntillas, pero Kageyama elevó el brazo quitándolas de su alcance.

\- No me digas que te estás revolcando con alguna chica – seguía con lo suyo – y yo que pensaba que tenías algo con ese idiota del pabellón.

\- Devuélvemelas, ¿quieres?

\- El inocentón de Hinata resulta que está jugando a dos bandas – siguió mofándose Kageyama, hasta que una sombra apareció frente a él. Hinata había saltado tan alto como recordaba, cogiendo la caja de sus manos y guardándola de nuevo en su chaqueta.

\- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo Hinata sin más – me da lo mismo, tú ya ni siquiera estás en mi vida – le recalcó con cierto rencor, algo que le dolió demasiado a Kageyama. Sintió la puñalada de sus palabras atravesarle el pecho.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Kageyama al ver que Hinata se marchaba – pero me tienes preocupado. Estás muy raro. No eres el Hinata que conocí.

\- No... no lo soy. Han pasado cuatro años. Simplemente... perdimos el contacto y ya no puedo confiar en ti. Cuando me descuide, volverás a marcharte.

\- No voy a marcharme.

\- Ya, claro – sonrió Hinata – lo que tú digas.

Hinata iba a marcharse cuando sintió cómo Kageyama cogía su muñeca y volvía a girarle hacia él. Por un instante, dejó que los ágiles dedos de Tobio se apoyasen en su lastimada mejilla, que rozase con suavidad la herida de su labio, que el aire que expulsaba su nariz chocase contra su piel. Le gustaba aquella cercanía, todo su cuerpo deseaba a Tobio Kageyama, temblaba movido por la tentación y entrecerró sus ojos al ver cómo el rostro de ese moreno se acercaba al suyo. Esperaba el beso, lo deseaba pero cuando estaban a punto de rozarse sus labios, Hinata se apartó con brusquedad recordando que él seguía casado pese a que Kageyama aún no lo sabía.

Kageyama estaba confuso, pero Hinata miraba su guante. Bajo él estaba el anillo de casado, pero estaba claro que ese chico no podía verlo con el guante puesto. Kageyama siempre había sido muy distraído para todo excepto para el deporte que amaba. Era un genio del voleibol, pero pésimo para darse cuenta de todo lo que le rodeaba.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo sin más Hinata saliendo de allí con rapidez.

Era la primera vez que huía. Él nunca había huido de nada ni de nadie... pero hoy lo estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo por los sentimientos que aún tenía por Kageyama, tenía miedo de todo lo que él provocaba en su persona, no podía olvidarle, aún le amaba pese al rencor y el odio que a veces sentía por él. Todo era demasiado complicado.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó al colegio de su hijo. Allí le esperaba la psicóloga junto a la directora del centro para explicarle los resultados que habían obtenido de las pruebas que le habían hecho a su hijo. Se sentó frente a ellas y escuchó cómo le trataban de superdotado.

Para Hinata, en parte era una sorpresa, y en parte no. Su hijo siempre había sido muy espabilado, distraído con todo excepto para lo que le interesaba, con exceso de energía y muy inteligente. Utilizaba palabras que los niños de su edad no deberían saber utilizar, pensaba y razonaba como ningún otro niño y odiaba las normas que no conseguía entender. Todo tenía que estar razonado y en eso... le recordaba demasiado al genio Kageyama.

\- Su falta de atención es indudable – dijo la psicóloga – sabemos que es hiperactivo y que utiliza su energía en actividades físicas.

\- La verdad es que es incansable – sonrió Hinata – creo que ha salido un poco a mí.

\- Sí – sonrieron ambas – es un chico brillante y seguro que llegará muy lejos, pero debe canalizar correctamente esa energía. Parece interesarle mucho el voleibol y sólo piensa en él en clase. Tiene déficit de atención pero es normal en chicos superdotados como él. Entiende cosas que otros niños de su edad no entienden, eso hace que se aburra y desconecte de las explicaciones. No quiere dibujar, ni hacer las actividades junto a los demás, sin embargo, hace preguntas muy llamativas como el origen de su existencia, su mente siempre está pensando en cosas que un niño de su edad no debería ni siquiera saber que existen.

\- ¿Qué intentan decirme? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Intentamos decirte que es un chico difícil de entender para todos y necesita un seguimiento más minucioso. Necesita una clase más avanzada, conocimientos nuevos lejos de lo que se le enseña al resto de los de su edad, él se aburre con esas cosas y su mente busca desesperadamente nueva información, todo para él es un mundo por descubrir, está sediento de saber. Sabemos que le gusta el voleibol, quizá podría reducir parte de su hiperactividad jugando y conseguir que se centre más en las clases motivando a su cerebro a trabajar y pensar en todo lo que le interesa. Es un niño prodigio. Prácticamente aprendió a leer solo mientras que los de su edad aún están aprendiendo. Su memoria es impresionante, recuerda todo.

\- Ha salido a su padre – dijo Hinata de golpe algo desanimado, aunque luego sonrió. Tampoco era tan malo que se pareciera a él, al fin y al cabo... era su padre.


	5. Voleibol

Tras aquella reunión, Hinata salió algo cabizbajo. Faltaban veinte minutos para que su hijo saliera del colegio así que pensó en esperarle allí. Caminó hasta el parque de enfrente y se sentó en el primer banco vacío que encontró. La gente caminaba a su alrededor, todos absortos en su rutinaria vida.

Algunos hombres bien trajeados y con maletines hablaban por el teléfono móvil mientras cruzaban el parque en dirección a sus oficinas. Algunas parejas aprovechaban aquel día para hacer planes y tener citas, todos alegres y sonrientes, los ancianos disfrutaban observando las aves llegar a las fuentes, beber y bañarse antes de emprender de nuevo el vuelo o buscar algo que picotear entre el pan que lanzaban.

En cambio... Hinata metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó aquellas pastillas que había comprado en la farmacia. Si su marido se enteraba de que las había comprado, tendría un grave problema, pero era su única solución o al menos... la única en la que podía pensar en ese instante.

Agarró con fuerza la caja, estrujándola entre sus dedos mientras intentaba no llorar, mientras trataba de contener la rabia que le carcomía por dentro. Para colmo, se había tenido que ir a encontrar precisamente con Kageyama. Ni siquiera sabía aún qué iba a hacer respecto al voleibol. Tantas veces había deseado dejarlo esos últimos años y ahora que podía, ahora precisamente volvía Kageyama a su equipo retándole como solía hacer en sus mejores tiempos.

La sirena de la escuela hizo que abriera los ojos al instante dándose cuenta del tiempo que había pasado mientras pensaba en Kageyama. Asombrado y asustado de aquello, elevó la cabeza para ver cómo su hijo salía por la puerta cargando su mochila y una pelota de voleibol que le había pedido al profesor de gimnasia que le acompañaba hacia la salida.

Con rapidez, se incorporó guardando de nuevo la caja en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y caminó para recoger a su hijo. El profesor de gimnasia que le acompañaba, se quedó atónito unos segundos al ver las magulladuras en el rostro de Hinata, pero lejos de pronunciar palabra alguna respecto al tema, decidió que era mejor cambiarlo y sonreír mientras hacía referencia a lo entusiasmado que estaba su hijo por ir a practicar voleibol con su padre.

\- De acuerdo... vayamos un rato a jugar. Podemos ir al parque de ahí enfrente – comentó Hinata con una gran sonrisa hacia su hijo.

Kai agarró enseguida la mano de su padre mientras éste cogía la pelota para que su hijo no la perdiera en el camino. Los dos caminaron hacia el parque, Hinata más pensativo de lo habitual mientras que su hijo seguía contándole cómo le había ido en el colegio sin saber que su padre estaba muy lejos de lo que realmente él le explicaba.

Al llegar a una zona despejada de gente, ambos tomaron cierta distancia y entonces, Hinata lanzó el balón al aire golpeándolo con sus brazos extendidos de la misma forma en que recibía para pasársela a su hijo frente a él. Kai colocó la misma postura defensiva que su padre y devolvió la pelota sin mucho problema.

Los dos estaban concentrados en aquel juego, tanto... que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos les observaban desde el otro lado del parque. Para Kageyama, todo aquello era muy raro. No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. ¿Era posible que Hinata hubiera tenido un hijo con alguna chica cuando él se marchó? Quizá... ¿Era su sobrino y por eso había comprado las píldoras para su hermana? Lo que estaba claro era que algo ocurría allí y él pensaba descubrirlo.

Se dispuso a acercarse. Ya estaba bastante preocupado por todo lo que había ocurrido en la farmacia, pero a pesar de sus dudas, quería tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Hinata y despejar todas esas incógnitas que se habían creado en su cabeza.

Desde esa mañana, Kageyama no había podido apartar de su mente las circunstancias que le habían llevado a acercarse tanto al rostro de aquel chico bajito. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba algo así con Hinata y empezaba lentamente a pensar en todo aquello. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto estar cerca de ese chico? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado? ¿Por qué lo buscaba cuando no lo tenía cerca?

Había vivido fuera, con su pareja. Había jugado en un equipo de voleibol profesional y, sin embargo, una parte de su mente siempre estuvo en ese chico al que dejó atrás. Aún recordaba cómo había cambiado toda su relación con Hinata, cómo aquel día, el vínculo entre ellos quedó deshecho.

Rozó con los dedos sus labios durante un segundo. Recordaba lo bien que se sentían los labios de Hinata, podía recordar su suave sabor a menta, aquella lengua juguetona que ansiaba siempre por más, pero él... él le había dejado en aquel pueblo para irse a jugar al voleibol al extranjero. Ahora... quizá tarde como era, se daba cuenta de que amaba a ese chico, pero había desperdiciado su gran oportunidad, la había dejado escapar y ese tren no volvería por la estación.

Sus piernas se detuvieron justo a la espalda de aquel chico que golpeaba en ese momento la pelota. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos perdiendo de vista el balón para fijarse en ese chico detrás de su hijo. Tan sólo el golpe de la pelota contra su rojizo cabello sacó a su cabeza de aquel atolondramiento que le había causado la visita de Kageyama.

Ninguno de los dos habló, tan sólo se quedaron allí absortos el uno en la mirada del otro. Las palabras no fluían entre ellos, eran incapaces de hablarse, menos después de lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana en la farmacia.

\- Papá, papá... ¿Quién es? – preguntó Kai tirando de la camiseta de su padre con grandes dudas.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kageyama abriese más los ojos al darse cuenta de que lo impensable podía hacerse realidad. Hinata tenía un hijo aunque seguía sin saber con quién ni cuándo había podido pasar algo así.

\- Es sólo... un viejo conocido – dijo Hinata intentando tranquilizar a su hijo.

\- Creía que no tenías viejos conocidos – dijo el niño algo confuso haciendo cuentas de que conocía a todos los amigos de su padre.

\- Jugaba en nuestro equipo – aclaró Hinata – pero se marchó antes de que tú nacieses, cielo, de todas formas sólo era un "Rey arrogante" – sonrió Hinata a su hijo, tratando así de despejar sus dudas y que dejase de dar importancia a algo que no debería tenerla – ¿Por qué no vas a por la pelota? – sonrió Hinata.

Kai sonrió demostrándole a Kageyama que, realmente, ese chico había heredado la gran sonrisa que Hinata siempre tuvo pero que ahora parecía perdida. No podía negar que ese niño sacaba un cierto sentimiento en él, quizá celos porque era de Hinata y no suyo, celos de que alguna mujer le había robado al amor de su vida, quizá ternura al ver cómo Hinata cuidaba de él, debía ser un gran padre.

\- Yo no...

\- Ahórratelo – dijo Hinata cortando la frase que Kageyama pudiera decir.

\- ¿Abandonas el voleibol por él? – preguntó ahora que el niño no estaba presente pese a que Hinata mantenía su vista fija en su hijo controlando que nada pudiera pasarle.

\- No. Abandono porque ya no puedo luchar en el aire – dijo Hinata – soy más un obstáculo para el equipo que un refuerzo, ya no seré jamás un buen señuelo, todos saben que no puedo marcar.

\- Yo puedo hacer que tus alas vuelvan a crecer.

\- No quiero nada de ti, Kageyama – dijo Hinata muy serio – nos abandonaste una vez. ¿Quién me dice que no volverás a hacerlo?

\- He venido para quedarme – dijo cogiéndole del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

\- Has vuelto porque rompiste con tu novio y empezaste a cometer errores en tu equipo. Nosotros no somos el reemplazo de eso. Si quieres hacer morder el polvo a tu antiguo equipo, por mí está bien... pero no me metas en tu venganza personal. Me retiro del voleibol y no me harás cambiar de idea. Sólo me quedo hasta el final de temporada para que puedan encontrar a alguien que me sustituya.

Kageyama se quedó estático ante aquello. No le había contado a nadie lo de su novio aunque era cierto... que Hinata sabía que salía con alguien desde finales del instituto, desde que se marchó a otro equipo.

\- Me importas, Hinata – dijo Kageyama intentando sobresaltarle, pero sólo consiguió que Hinata endureciera la mirada.

\- No te importé cuando me echaste a un lado en aquella fiesta. Me dejaste muy claro que me alejase de ti y eso hice. Respeté tu decisión, ahora respeta tú la mía. Márchate de mi vida.

\- No renunciaré a ti y no fui yo quién te eché - le gritó Kageyama.

\- Estoy casado – le gritó Hinata enseñándole entonces el anillo de casado - ¿Lo ves? Me casé cuando tú me diste la espalda.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Kai algo asustado por aquella reacción de su padre - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, Kai, lo siento... ven, nos vamos a casa.

\- Adiós, señor Rey arrogante – sonreía el niño incapaz de comprender aquellas palabras, pero repitiendo lo que su padre había dicho ya una vez.

Por un instante, Kageyama se quedó en shock. Odiaba ese apodo, "Rey de la cancha", "Rey arrogante"... cualquier cosa que empezase por "Rey" le desesperaba y más cuando venía de Hinata, ese chiquillo del que estaba enamorado y al que una vez rechazó por idiota. Ahora veía casi imposible recuperarlo y más... cuando se veía que estaba casado y con un hijo, lo cual aún le intrigaba más el hecho de verle tan dolorido, amoratado y con el labio partido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ese Hinata que había perdido toda esperanza y vitalidad de antaño?

Al llegar a casa, Hinata bajó de sus brazos a su hijo y le indicó que fuera a jugar a la terraza mientras él cocinaba algo. Preparó cerdo al curry casi sin darse cuenta, pero cuando saboreó la comida para probar si estaba bien en sal, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había preparado el plato favorito de Kageyama.

\- Mierda – dejó escapar Hinata al ver que ese encuentro le había afectado más de lo que creía.

\- ¿Es cerdo al curry? – escuchó la voz de su esposo que llegaba en ese momento a casa.

\- Sí. Lo siento... - intentó disculparse Hinata.

\- No pasa nada, Hinata – sonrió su esposo cogiendo el cuenco que había servido Hinata y dejándolo en la mesa para que su hijo comiera – come, Kai, mientras ves los dibujos.

\- Gracias, papá – sonrió el niño cogiendo una cuchara de madera para empezar con su cuenco de comida.

Azumi cogió con fuerza la muñeca de Hinata arrastrándole tras él mientras con la otra mano dejaba el maletín en un rincón y cogía un cuenco de comida. Ambos subieron escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto, momento en que Hinata sabía que nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

\- Por favor... no era mi intención – intentó disculparse una vez más.

\- Entra ahí – le empujó dentro de la habitación tirándole al suelo mientras cerraba con pestillo

Un resoplido se escuchó por parte de Azumi, quien se cogía el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse aunque no parecía funcionar. Hinata se quejó en el suelo, se había torcido la muñeca al caer y le dolía demasiado, aunque aún seguía teniendo miedo de aquella situación.

\- Yo no... - intentó hablar Hinata una vez más, pero su esposo cortó aquella frase.

\- Cállate, puta – le dijo sin más consiguiendo que Hinata abriera más los ojos ante aquella palabra que su esposo jamás le había pronunciado hasta ese día - ¿Es que no te doy lo suficiente? – preguntó gritando - ¿No tienes una bonita casa donde vivir? ¿No te compro las mejores ropas? ¿No crío bien a nuestro hijo? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer la comida favorita de ese tipo cuando sabes que te lo prohibí rotundamente?


	6. Malos recuerdos

Sus manos cogieron el edredón con mayor fuerza tratando de tapar su desnudez, acurrucándose todo lo que pudo mientras esperaba a que las lágrimas dejasen de brotar de sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían recorriendo el silencioso camino descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la funda de la almohada.

El ruido de una cremallera llegó hasta sus oídos, dándose cuenta de que su esposo estaba vistiéndose tras aquel repulsivo acto sexual. Ni siquiera quiso mirarle, tan sólo se quedó acurrucado. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir cómo su esposo se acercaba a él. Apenas sintió cómo se agachaba sobre el colchón hacia él, cuando sus manos se tensaron aún más, agarrando con mayor fuerza el edredón mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo y cerraba los ojos por el miedo.

\- ¿Por qué me haces hacer estas cosas, Hinata? – preguntó acariciando su cabello pese a que Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados y se acurrucaba – está bien... quédate aquí en la cama hasta que te recuperes – dijo sin más.

Tan sólo se permitió abrir los ojos cuando sintió que el colchón volvía a la normalidad y su esposo se levantaba para irse. Por un momento pensó en su hijo, abajo comiendo mientras veía alguna serie. Quería bajar a verle pero no podía, su cuerpo dolía demasiado. Se agarró a la almohada apretándola contra su cuerpo como si eso pudiera hacer que el dolor desapareciera, pero no lo hacía.

Un segundo fue lo que le costó darse cuenta del lío en el que estaba, de lo que sería su vida. En el pasado había sufrido por Kageyama, sin embargo, sabía que ese chico jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo como lo que hacía su esposo, incluso era posible... que si Kageyama se enteraba de eso, era capaz de cualquier cosa y no quería meterlo en problemas.

Desde que su esposo se marchó, pasaron casi quince minutos en completo silencio hasta que los ojos de Hinata se centraron en su chaqueta. Estaba sobre la silla y es que había tenido tanta prisa por ponerse a preparar la comida, que se había olvidado por completo de guardarla en el armario cuando se cambió. Elevó el rostro y soltó la almohada de entre sus brazos. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, más cuando se quedó sentado. Ni siquiera podía llamar a eso que había tenido con su esposo "sexo", había sido un infierno.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la madera del suelo y entonces, sus brazos apoyados sobre el colchón trataron de impulsarle para ponerse en pie. Se tambaleó un par de veces y con más esfuerzo que otra cosa, llegó hasta su chaqueta y buscó en el bolsillo aquella caja de pastillas que había comprado en la farmacia, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a quedarse embarazado, no de su esposo, de ese ser que se atrevía a prácticamente violarle tan sólo motivado por el hecho de estar casados.

Con la fuerza de voluntad que pudo sacar, caminó hasta el baño con la caja de pastillas en su mano y encendió el grifo apoyándose sobre el lavamanos. Aprovechó que estaba frente al espejo para ver sus magulladuras. Nunca antes se había visto el rostro tan amoratado como en aquel instante.

El ruido del agua corriendo le hizo volver al lavamanos, abriendo la caja de las pastillas y colocando todas en una pequeña caja con el nombre de otro medicamento. No podía permitirse el lujo de que su esposo supiera lo que estaba tomando o tendría más problemas.

Cogió la última pastilla que iba a caer en el bote y tras mirarla un segundo, se tomó aquel anticonceptivo dando un largo sorbo del agua que caía del grifo. Apagó el grifo en cuanto sintió que había tragado la pastilla y volvió a la cama con lentitud mientras rompía la caja en mil añicos y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ya la tiraría en alguna papelera lejos de su casa para que su esposo no sospechase nada.

Al entrar en la cama, una nueva mueca de dolor se hizo presente al sentarse en el colchón. Su esposo no había tenido cuidado alguno con él aquel día, pero ya no podía hacer nada excepto tratar de descansar.

Agarraba la almohada nuevamente entre sus manos, cuando sintió que la manivela de la puerta empezaba a ceder como si alguien intentase abrir la puerta. El miedo se apoderó de él y es que... sólo podía ser una persona, su hijo. La manivela se movía, tratando de coger el impulso suficiente para abrirse aunque su hijo no tenía altura suficiente para llegar a ella, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrirse, todo movimiento cesó y escuchó la voz de Azumi al otro lado.

\- Vamos, Kai, iremos a tu cuarto a jugar – le decía.

\- Pero... yo quiero jugar con papá – decía el niño.

\- Papá no se encuentra bien en estos momentos, es mejor dejarle descansar.

\- ¿Está enfermo?

\- Sí, algo así – excusaba Azumi para no contarle la realidad de lo que ocurría en esa casa infernal que Hinata empezaba a odiar – mañana jugará contigo.

Hinata suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que su hijo no presenciaría aquello. Era mejor para él que no supiera nada acerca de su padre y todo lo que ocurría. Al menos él estaría a salvo. Dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente y trató de dormir un poco.

Flashback

La fiesta de final de curso por fin había terminado, todos los profesores se despedían hasta el día siguiente donde volverían para recoger y limpiar las cosas, sin embargo, los alumnos de último año que se despedían para ir a la universidad, habían decidido continuar su última fiesta juntos y seguir en la solitaria casa de Tobio Kageyama.

\- Vamos, Hinata... tómate otro conmigo – dijo Kageyama rojo como un tomate mientras sujetaba el vaso de sake.

\- Ya no puedo beber más – decía un sonriente Hinata – si tomo otro, vomitaré.

\- Eres un blando.

\- ¿Blando? Dame otro vaso, tú no vas a ganarme.

\- Así se habla, sigamos – decía un animado Kageyama mientras le servía otro vaso.

Tres chupitos después de aquello, ambos chicos trataban de aguantar las arcadas y las náuseas que producía el exceso de alcohol. Hinata jamás había bebido, pero aquella noche sentía que lo necesitaba para olvidar los problemas con su familia, Kageyama, por otro lado, otro que no había bebido nunca, creía que necesitaba el alcohol tras la última discusión con su novio.

\- Deja de beber de una maldita vez – escucharon ambos chicos una grave voz. Aquel joven a la espalda de Kageyama le quitaba el siguiente chupito de sus manos – Vámonos a casa, estoy cansado.

\- Estoy bebiendo con mi amigo – dijo Kageyama en referencia a un Hinata que levantó su vaso de chupito sintiéndose aludido.

\- Estoy aburrido ya de esta fiesta – se quejó el novio de Kageyama.

\- Puedes irte si quieres, yo no he terminado aún, tengo que vencer a Hinata.

\- Eres insoportable cuando bebes. Me largo, tú haz lo que te dé la gana – se quejó Yutaro.

\- Sigamos... ya no hay distracciones – dijo Kageyama pero una vez brindaron, Hinata ni siquiera llegó a mojarse los labios con aquel líquido.

Kageyama se tomó el sake de un sorbo y entonces, miró hacia un Hinata que se había puesto extrañamente serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kageyama mirando su vaso de sake aún intacto - ¿No puedes más? ¿He ganado?

\- ¿A qué universidad vas a ir? – preguntó Hinata algo cabizbajo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿No te han aceptado por tus malas notas?

\- Tú tienes tan malas notas como yo, nos pasa por centrarnos demasiado en el voleibol – se quejó Hinata – En serio... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Me han ofrecido un contrato en el extranjero – dijo Kageyama sorprendiendo a Hinata – pero no quiero abandonar Karasuno aunque podría ser mi única oportunidad en la vida de ser profesional. Quizá bebo para olvidarme un rato de que tengo que tomar esa decisión.

\- No sé si entraré en la universidad – dijo Hinata sin más – mi padre... - se calló de golpe sin saber si contárselo o no a Kageyama.

\- ¿Tu padre? – preguntó Kageyama confuso y alterado por el alcohol - ¿Qué ocurre con tu padre?

\- Nada – sonrió finalmente Hinata tomándose el chupito y sirviendo uno más para ambos – brindemos mejor por ti, vas a ser una gran estrella.

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero dejar el equipo. No voy a aceptar.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es tu gran oportunidad – dijo Hinata acercándose a él.

\- No puedo aceptar... - susurró Kageyama cerca de los labios de Hinata.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Tras años jugando en el mismo equipo que Hinata, todavía no entendía cómo era posible que siguiera teniendo esa extraña sensación al estar a su lado. No podía ni sabía identificar qué era aquello que le ocurría cada vez que se encontraba con ese chico.

\- Es tu oportunidad – susurró Hinata cerca del rostro de Kageyama – podrías triunfar.

\- No necesito triunfar – dijo Kageyama cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces? – preguntó extrañado Hinata.

El latido se intensificaba en el corazón de Kageyama aunque no era el único. Hinata sentía lo mismo, un corazón que si seguía a ese ritmo, saldría de su pecho, sin embargo, al sentir el leve y tímido roce de los labios de Kageyama sobre los suyos, se tensó antes de que su cuerpo temblase por la excitación del momento.

Hacía años que sentía algo por Kageyama, pero jamás se atrevió a decírselo y menos... cuando ese morenazo se echó novio. No quería molestarle ni meterse en medio de aquella relación, así que simplemente, se conformó con ser su mejor amigo y su rival. Aquel beso le había pillado por sorpresa y aunque una parte de él, al principio pensó en el novio de Kageyama, en lo poco ético que era aquel beso, pero...al segundo siguiente, se olvidó de todo para poder disfrutar aunque sólo fuera una vez los besos de ese chico.

Al sentir que Hinata no se apartaba, Kageyama, algo más emocionado que antes, colocó su mano sobre la nuca del menor y profundizó aquel beso que ninguno quería detener. Aquel beso no parecía ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Kageyama trataba de acercarse más a Hinata, tirando algunos vasos de encima de la mesa cuando se acercaba hacia él, casi subiéndose por la mesa, pero se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba en la misma situación.

El ruido de un vaso cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos, consiguió sacar a ambos de aquel trance en el que estaban sumidos. Los dos observaron a algunos de sus amigos bebiendo y pasándoselo bien, sin embargo, Kageyama tomó la muñeca de un sonrojado Hinata y tiró de él para sacarlo del jardín.

Hinata no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Por una parte, sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, en un gran problema, con un chico ocupado, que tenía novio y que jamás sería para él, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él, por su seriedad, por su fuerza de voluntad, por sus profundos ojos y su físico. ¡Era un error, pero un error demasiado suculento como para dejarlo pasar!

Al ver que subían las escaleras de la casa, se dio cuenta de que iban directos al dormitorio de Kageyama. Su ritmo cardíaco se intensificó y esa leve erección que había sufrido con el beso y que había tratado de ocultar como había podido, despertaba aún más al saber lo que ocurriría allí arriba.

Vergüenza y miedo era lo que sentía, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que tanto le excitaba a Kageyama era la muestra de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño, pero no sólo eso... también sentía pasión, excitación y sobre todo... ganas de tener al rey de la cancha junto a él, porque después de esa noche... Kageyama volvería con su novio y él... sólo habría sido uno más de los que pasó por su cama. Le habría gustado echarse atrás para no sufrir al día siguiente, para no sufrir las siguientes semanas... pero algo dentro de él era mucho más fuerte, algo que le conducía a cometer ese error que le condenaría al sufrimiento eterno de su corazón.


	7. Error de una noche

_Su espalda chocó contra la pared de las escaleras mientras subían casi a tropiezos por ella. Más de una vez, Kageyama tuvo que sujetar la cintura de su amante para evitar que éste se cayese al no levantar lo suficiente el pie para superar el peldaño, sin embargo, pese a los tropiezos, ninguno dejó de sonreír y besarse con pasión. Hinata sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, que Kageyama tenía novio y que, para colmo, su propio padre estaba intentando casarle con el hijo de un alto empresario, algo... que no quería contarle a Kageyama pero de lo que deseaba huir._

_Nunca estarían juntos, lo tenía demasiado claro, quizá por eso, aún sabiendo que aquello estaba mal, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir al amor de su vida al menos una vez antes de que todo acabase._

_Se agarró con fuerza al cabello de Tobio, enredando sus dedos en su corto y moreno pelo intentando camuflar en aquel arrebato y aquel beso, la traicionera lágrima que bajaba desde su ojo y recorría su mejilla, sin embargo, la lágrima chocó contra el pulgar que Tobio tenía posicionado en la mejilla de Hinata. Un segundo se separó Tobio al sentir aquella humedad._

_Hinata permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero esa lágrima era bien visible para un adolescente Kageyama que no entendía nada. No sabía si aquello significaba que tenía miedo por lo que iban a hacer, o si simplemente era presa de la felicidad de estar juntos, puede que fuera una mezcla de ambas o podría ser tristeza... no entendía el motivo que tendría Hinata para llorar en aquel instante, pero cuando trató de hablar, sintió nuevamente los labios del menor devorándole con pasión y fogosidad._

_Entendió en aquel instante, que Hinata no quería hablar del tema, tan sólo quería sentirle, quería continuar con lo que estaban, por lo que, cogiéndole por la cintura, le arrastró nuevamente hasta el final de la escalera y lo empotró con fuerza contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Buscó a ciegas con su mano libre el pomo de la puerta, sin soltar ni por una milésima de segundo a ese chico al que tanto deseaba._

_Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación mientras acercaba la cintura cada vez más hacia la entrepierna de Hinata, rozando sus miembros con perversión y lujuria, sin ser capaces de soltar sus labios ni siquiera para permitirse gemir. Finalmente, los largos y ágiles dedos de Tobio encontraron la manivela permitiéndole entrar en la habitación._

_Sus pies se movieron al instante hacia el interior, pero un leve quejido salió de los labios de Hinata cuando sus pies se enredaron con algo y cayó hacia atrás, impulsando a Kageyama junto a él. Sabiendo el moreno que la cama estaba cerca, ni siquiera se inmutó en tratar de sostener al chico. Separó sus labios de los suyos evitando hacerse daño en la caída y volvió a atraparlos unos segundos después tras apartar de una patada la camiseta donde se habían enrollado los pies del pequeño._

_La mano de Kageyama cogió con fuerza la nuca de su camiseta y tiró de ella arrastrándola por su espalda hasta sacar la cabeza y poder lanzarla a un lateral. Muchas veces, Hinata había visto medio desnudo a ese chico en el vestuario, pero aquella vez era diferente. Su blanquecino cuerpo lucía tan fuerte como de costumbre. Kageyama sonrió sutilmente al ver cómo Hinata se sonrojaba y llevaba su temblorosa mano hacia los músculos de su abdomen tratando de tocarlos._

_Temblaba, no sólo su mano, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que iban a hacer, estaba nervioso, excitado y todavía dudaba sobre si era correcto o no, pero Tobio no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando levantó la camiseta del menor y recorrió con su lengua desde el ombligo hacia su pecho._

_La espalda de Hinata se arqueó dejando escapar un ligero gemido antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza que sintió. Se tapó la boca con su mano, pero Tobio, al ver lo que ese pequeño trataba de hacer, agarró su muñeca con fuerza y la atrapó contra el colchón evitando que silenciase los ruidos que luchaban por salir._

\- _Déjame escucharte – dijo sin más antes de hundir una vez más su cabeza bajo la camiseta del pequeño y atrapar sus pezones con los labios._

_Su lengua jugueteó con ellos, poniéndolos cada vez más duros, dejándose embaucar por aquellos sonidos que Hinata no podía retener. Las manos de Tobio agarraron con fuerza la cintura del pequeño, dejando que se arquease más y le permitiera seguir jugando con su pecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con fogosidad._

_Kageyama siempre había visto algo especial en su compañero, se dejaba influenciar por su vitalidad, pero jamás esperó llegar a algo como aquello. Siempre pensó que estaba enamorado de su novio, que sentía algo por él, quizá nunca se dio cuenta de que en realidad amaba a ese chico de gran vitalidad que siempre le acompañaba. Le había visto como su mejor amigo, pero sentía... que quizá... darse cuenta él mismo de aquello y decírselo a Hinata, habría podido ser un problema, pero ahora estaban allí._

_Sólo incertidumbres era lo que causaba aquel impulso que habían tenido por la bebida. Ni siquiera podían estar seguros de que aquello fuera real y no una simple excitación por el alcohol que habían ingerido, pero lo que sí sabían... era que ambos deseaban sentirse el uno al otro en ese preciso instante._

_Las sensuales manos de Kageyama bajaron de la suave textura de la piel de Hinata hacia el cinturón. Con precisión, lo desabrochó y elevó el trasero de Hinata para conseguir quitarle el pantalón._

_Tan sólo un segundo se levantó del pequeño cuerpo de Hinata para quitarse él mismo los pantalones. Fue el mismo instante donde el pequeño trató de tapar su miembro medio erecto bajando su camiseta y doblando la rodilla para evitar que le viera. Ese gesto hizo que Kageyama sonriera tras quitarse los pantalones y lanzarlos bajo la cama._

\- _Vamos, Hinata... no seas tímido ahora._

\- _Es que..._

\- _Estás nervioso, lo sé – susurró Kageyama tumbándose encima de él de nuevo – pero no tienes que estarlo, me gusta lo que veo._

_Pese al sonrojo aún existente en su rostro, Hinata empezó a bajar la rodilla lentamente, aunque seguía sin apartar las manos que bajaban su camiseta cubriendo su intimidad. Fue Kageyama quien, lentamente, cogió sus manos y las apartó para poder verle mejor._

_Ese sonrojo le tenía anonadado. Hinata era simplemente perfecto. Tímido, nervioso, hiperactivo y, a la vez, tierno, dulce y tremendamente perseverante. Un nuevo beso apasionado llegó entre ambos justo cuando Kageyama cogía con sus manos aquel miembro erecto de Hinata y lo acercaba al suyo, rozando ambos juntos, moviendo su mano para darse placer, gimiendo los dos juntos, ahogando esos sonidos el uno en la boca del otro._

_Del cajón, Kageyama sacó un bote de lubricante y lo abrió para untarse los dedos con ella. Hinata abrió un solo ojo para ver lo que ese moreno estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada, continuó el beso, agarrándose más al cuello de aquel chico, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello._

_Con suma delicadeza, introdujo primero uno de sus dedos, consiguiendo que Hinata diera un leve quejido y sonriera por lo frío que estaba aquel gel. Kageyama sonrió también tratando de restregar los dedos para calentar un poco el gel antes de intentar introducir de nuevo aquel dedo._

_Uno tras otros, Kageyama introdujo hasta tres dedos, moviéndolos suavemente en su interior sin dejar de dar placer a ambos miembros, sin dejar de morder seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja del pequeño, pasando a sus labios de vez en cuando para besarle con pasión._

_Los gemidos y suspiros de Hinata pronto le hicieron ver al moreno que todo estaba preparado, que sus dedos ya no alcanzarían mayor profundidad para darle más placer, así que untó parte del gel sobre su miembro y la restregó por él junto a la entrada del chico._

_Se posicionó mejor para poder introducirse con mayor facilidad en él y lo hizo con mucho cuidado pese a que la entrada estaba prácticamente abierta para él. Hinata frunció el ceño al sentir el miembro de Kageyama entrando en él, más ancho de lo que eran sus dedos, con algo de molestia al principio pese al gel lubricante que había puesto._

_No se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de placer por la estrechez que le proporcionaba. Todo allí dentro era calidez y placer, suspirando con tranquilidad, moviéndose lentamente dentro de él y cogiendo mayor velocidad poco a poco._

_Ambos disfrutaron de aquel momento, movidos por el alcohol en su sangre, movidos por la excitación que sus cuerpos desprendían. Apenas tardaron en correrse entre el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y el placer al que habían sucumbido._

_Kageyama se dejó caer al lado de Hinata, saliendo de él y pasándole unos pañuelos de la mesilla para que se limpiase su propio semen que había caído sobre su abdomen. Él aprovechó para limpiarse su miembro y abrirle las piernas a Hinata limpiando su entrada, que aún sacaba parte del semen de aquel chico. Los dos se durmieron al instante._

_***_

Hinata se acurrucó en la cama recordando aquello, recordando cómo se marchó de su cama y de su casa como un ladrón, a hurtadillas, avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre tan sólo le esperaba para comunicarle ese espléndido negocio que tenía con un empresario amigo suyo para casarle con su hijo. Jamás se lo contó a Kageyama y cuando a los días volvieron a verse en los entrenamientos, pese a que Kageyama trató de hablar con él, Hinata le esquivaba para no tener que contarle lo que su padre planeaba.

Tan sólo una conversación tuvieron en aquel momento, una única conversación donde Hinata prácticamente le felicitó por su noviazgo y por aquel contrato que le habían dado. Ahora estaba allí, en esa casa, casado con el hombre que su padre le impuso, con su vida hecha añicos y lo único que parecía tener sentido en su vida... era ese maldito recuerdo del amor que sintió por Kageyama y su hijo. Sólo por su hijo seguía adelante con esa maldita vida.

***

Tumbado desde su cama, veía cómo las gotas de lluvia impregnaban su ventana. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que ahora se estaba acordando de la vez en que Hinata y él se despidieron, aquella vez donde trató de decirle que prefería quedarse con él a marcharse a otro equipo, aquella vez que intentó decirle que se había dado cuenta de que le amaba y que dejaría esa relación con su actual novio, pero Hinata estaba tan raro desde aquella noche en que se acostaron que no se atrevió. Le alejó, le felicitó por marcharse a otro equipo con una gran sonrisa, le felicitó por su noviazgo y prácticamente le prohibió volver a sacar el tema, tenía marcado a fuego sus palabras "sólo un error". Para él no había sido un error, había sido más, se había liberado. Sabía que le amaba pero... aquella distancia que Hinata puso entre ambos acabó haciendo que se decidiese por irse con su novio a Estados Unidos a jugar.

\- Mierda – susurró Kageyama - ¿Por qué me alejaste de esa forma? Pudimos estar juntos.

O eso pensaba Kageyama, pero sólo podía recordar cómo él le alejó y cómo luego, pocos años después, su novio le abandonó por otro colocador, el nuevo colocador del equipo. Cayó bajo, la depresión por verse abandonado de nuevo hizo que Kageyama perdiera de vista el juego, su buen juego para finalmente... conseguir que le quitasen su puesto y le sentasen en el banquillo.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó una vez más dando un puñetazo contra el colchón antes de colocar su mano en la frente – debí quedarme en Karasuno contigo, idiota. Hacíamos un buen equipo. Tengo que recuperar mi juego, Hinata... y sólo lo haré si tú estás a mi lado. No puedes dejarlo ahora.


	8. Levanta y remata.

El sol amanecía un día más, pero para Hinata, sólo era otro día donde tendría que aguantar el temperamento de su esposo. Como todas las mañanas, esperó en posición fetal arropado bajo las sábanas hasta que su esposo se marchó a la oficina. Era mejor estar quieto y pasar desapercibido todo lo posible. Desde que Kageyama había vuelto, su esposo estaba más irascible que nunca, pero por más que quisiera aplacarle... no podía dejar de amar a Kageyama en secreto, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Esa mañana agradeció que también llevasen a su hijo al colegio, menos mal que aún tenía compañeros decentes con los que contar y es que su cara era todo un poema. Sus moratones no parecían querer remitir, de hecho... hoy se notaban aún más que el día anterior cuando los recibió. Su labio aún mostraba esa sangre seca de la herida que le había hecho su esposo y lo peor... era que tenía que ir al primer partido que iba a disputar esa temporada junto a Kageyama.

Se acercó al lavamanos y se miró en el espejo apoyándose en la pila, tratando de no caerse por el dolor de su abdomen. Ni siquiera sabía si podría jugar con esas heridas, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero no quería fallar a su equipo, no podía dejar a Kageyama solo después de cómo estaba tirando del equipo para intentar curar las alas de esos cuervos caídos.

\- Mierda – susurró Hinata levantándose la camiseta para ver sus moratones.

Sacó del botiquín una pomada para los golpes y se la untó aún a sabiendas que no le haría efecto, ese traumatismo no se curaría de la noche a la mañana y en el partido iría a peor. Aun así, decidió ir por su equipo.

Cuando llegó al pabellón, no sólo sus propios compañeros se sorprendieron de verle, sino hasta los rivales. Aquel labio partido y su rostro mostraban el dolor que sentía, sin embargo, él trató de sonreír e indicarles que estaba bien. Todos intentaron pasar del tema, pero ése no era el estilo de Kageyama. Malhumorado por lo que veían sus ojos, tomó de la muñeca al pequeño y lo apartó del resto del equipo.

\- Joder... estás hecho un desastre. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- No es nada.

\- No puedes jugar así.

\- ¿Qué te apuestas? – le preguntó Hinata mostrándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Kageyama esa chispa de vida en sus ojos, ese intenso fuego que caracterizaba a Hinata.

Le habría gustado sentarlo en el banquillo, decirle que no podía jugar, pero eso habría significado que esa pequeña llama que empezaba a surgir en él se extinguiría, no podía decirle eso ahora que empezaba a ver ligeras plumas a su espalda, sus alas estaban regresando y él no se las cortaría. Era una difícil decisión.

\- No te esfuerces demasiado – le dijo Kageyama al final intentando hacer de tripas corazón, porque realmente... estaba preocupado por su estado de salud.

El partido dio comienzo y los remates que anteriormente siempre funcionaban, no lo hacían. Kageyama sabía que su balón siempre se levantaba para el pequeño Hinata, pero él... ya no estaba allí para rematar. Nadie era tan rápido como él y Asahi era incapaz de llegar con total soltura a esos pases, convirtiendo una buena colocación, en una parada segura por el otro equipo.

Se mantuvieron como pudieron, dejando el marcador empate, pero Kageyama sólo hacía más que mirar a Hinata, tratando de captar su atención, tratando de conseguir con sus perfectos levantamientos que ese chico volviera a correr hacia el balón, intentando sacar sus ansias por rematar, por volar, por luchar en su cielo. Harto de aquella situación, Kageyama se giró hacia un sorprendido y cansado Hinata cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa como hacía anteriormente antes de marcharse.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Es que no quieres ganar? Sabes que siempre levanto para ti, imbécil – le gritó Kageyama.

\- Ya te dije que no soy rematador. Mis remates no sirven. Soy bajito.

\- Eras igual de bajito cuando jugabas conmigo y tus remates funcionaban.

\- Tú los colocabas – le gritó Hinata.

\- Y te los colocaré de nuevo – le gritó Kageyama – levántate de una maldita vez, cuervo estúpido, y lucha, lucha una vez más, lucha por mí y yo desplegaré tus alas – le empujó Kageyama sin mucha fuerza, pero aun así, el trasero de Hinata tocó la pista quedándose allí sentado.

\- No... yo no... - susurró Hinata.

\- ¿Yo no qué? – le gritó Tobio.

\- Yo no sirvo para el voleibol.

\- ¿Porque lo dice tu novio? – preguntó.

\- Mi esposo – le dijo Hinata alterando más a Tobio al darse cuenta de que ese mal nacido estaba humillando y destrozando toda la autoestima de Hinata.

\- Levántate – gritó Kageyama – levántate y pelea, levántate y demuéstrame una vez más que eres ese crío insufrible que sólo pensaba en voleibol, levántate y grítame una vez más que serás la maldita estrella de este equipo. ¿Quieres mis pases? Gánatelos.

\- Tengo miedo a fallar – confesó finalmente Hinata.

\- ¿Y yo no? – le preguntó agachándose donde él estaba – sabes cuál es mi mayor miedo, sabes que odio tener que levantar la pelota y que no haya nadie detrás de mí para golpearla. Me prometiste que siempre estarías ahí para mí, me prometiste que, aunque no llegases a golpearla... irías a por esa pelota con todas tus fuerzas y lo hiciste porque amabas este deporte. Tienes las alas más grandes que las de todos los miembros de este equipo, pero tú mismo te las estás cortando. Yo haré que vuelvas a tocar el cielo, así que levántate y remata, tú eres mi señuelo, tú eres mi rematador, tú eres con quien quiero jugar. He vuelto por ti.

\- No creo que pueda rematar – dijo Hinata sintiendo ese intenso dolor, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kageyama.

\- Lo entiendo – fue lo único que dijo su compañero y el que fue el amor de su vida – no te esfuerces entonces.

Hinata se quedó estático al sentir cómo ese chico pasaba su brazo tras su nuca y le acercaba el rostro hasta impactarlo contra su clavícula en un ligero pero tierno abrazo. Los brazos de Hinata se movieron involuntariamente bajo los brazos de Tobio hasta agarrar la camiseta por la espalda de Kageyama.

\- Lo siento – susurró Hinata – lo siento mucho.

\- No... yo lo siento, Hinata. No puedo pedirte algo así ahora, lo lamento.

En mitad de la pista como estaban, Hinata ni siquiera se había planteado lo que suponía aquella escena, tan sólo era un compañero animando a otro, o eso pensaba el público, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con su esposo en las gradas, supo que él no lo veía así. Odiaba a Kageyama y sabía que le amaba, él sólo veía celos.

Kageyama se puso en pie y arrastró consigo el débil cuerpo de Hinata para ayudarle a levantarse. Ya estaba soltándole cuando sintió que Hinata le agarraba con mayor fuerza y endurecía su voz, algo nada típico en él.

\- Ayúdame – le susurró Hinata al oído antes de separarse.

Aquellas palabras impactaron a Tobio. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería. ¿Que le ayudase cómo o con qué? ¿Con el voleibol? ¿Con sus heridas? ¿Con su esposo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ese chico? Algo malo, eso lo tenía claro, porque Hinata era un chico divertido y sonriente, con gran vitalidad... pero ahora... sólo veía a ese chico triste, de baja autoestima y que encima suplicaba por ayuda.

\- Lo haré – susurró Kageyama pese a que no sabía a qué se refería Hinata y tampoco pudo escucharle decirlo – te ayudaré siempre, Hinata, y lo sabes.

El partido volvía a la normalidad, así que Kageyama pasó de largo junto a Hinata y se colocó frente a la red. El balón inició con el saque del equipo rival, pero Hinata pese a estar débil, consiguió bloquear el ataque y elevar el balón hacia Kageyama.

Sus ojos se fijaron en ese balón que se acercaba a él. Sus manos se colocaron dispuestas a elevar ese balón para Asahi y lo hizo, lo elevó tan alto como pudo, pero cuando su rematador fue a golpear, el gran muro del otro lado bloqueó el ataque lanzando el balón a su campo. Todos observaban cómo ese balón caería y tocaría el suelo, pero ante el asombro de todos, fue Hinata quien se tiró al suelo colocando la mano delante para que golpease sobre su mano y se elevase una vez, consiguiendo que Nishinoya lo elevase hacia Tsukishima, quien la pasó al otro lado sin más tratando de ganar tiempo para que el equipo se reestableciera.

Kageyama no podía negar que estaba preocupado por Hinata, parecía exhausto y, aun así, se había levantado pese al dolor y volvía a su posición. No podía pensar en él en aquel momento, no cuando atacaban de nuevo. Al ver la posición del colocador y cómo Tsukishima iba a saltar, Kageyama cogió su camiseta impidiéndole que saltase, avisándole que ese balón no iría para el rematador que venía corriendo, sino para el del lateral derecho. Ambos saltaron entonces hacia la derecha evitando que el balón entrase en su campo, pero dejándolo al aire justo encima de la red.

El colocador del equipo contrario saltó con ambas manos para empujar el balón al campo rival, pero Kageyama saltó también con su último esfuerzo, con una mano por delante y consiguiendo que las puntas de sus dedos tocasen aquel balón para lanzarlo hacia atrás.

Todo el equipo rival sonrió, no había nadie detrás de él para que rematase, ese balón caería inevitablemente en su campo. Kageyama frunció el ceño, su miedo volvía, no tenía un compañero detrás, no se lo había pasado bien pero cuando cerró los ojos frustrado, una sombra saltó detrás de él intentando alcanzar ese balón. Tobio abrió los ojos al instante, sorprendido de ver a Hinata saltando tras él, moviendo la mano dispuesto a rematar ese balón perdido. Por primera vez, sonrió al ver de nuevo sus alas, al ver a ese pequeño cuervo volver a luchar en el cielo. Él nunca le abandonaría, siempre saltaría para coger ese balón con tal de apalear su gran miedo a quedarse solo.

El balón entró ante el asombro de todos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa de Hinata apareció una vez más cuando desde la cima volvió a ver el campo contrario, ese camino que el balón seguiría. Al tocar el suelo sus pies, tanto Kageyama como Hinata gritaron presos de la alegría, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños.

Un pitido del árbitro les indicó que volvieran a la posición, esta vez a Hinata le tocaba el saque. Los odiaba, se ponía muy nervioso y se le daban realmente mal. Los saques eran algo que Kageyama controlaba a la perfección, pero él jamás aprendió a hacerlos bien. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero lanzó la pelota al aire y elevó la mano dispuesto a golpearla. Lo hizo... aunque el dolor de su abdomen le hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y golpease mal el balón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que iba directo a la cabeza de Kageyama y ya sabía lo que ocurría en esa situación. ¡ _La había vivido ya una vez_!

El balón impactó contra la cabeza de Tobio consiguiendo que éste pusiera unos ojos llenos de ira. Todos sus compañeros le miraron aterrorizados sabiendo que se giraría hacia Hinata y empezarían a discutir como siempre hacían cuando ocurría algo como aquello. La ira de Tobio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos vieron cómo se giró con odio y lleno de un sentimiento de venganza, pero toda esa aura se quedó atrás cuando observó a ese pequeño en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Hinata? – susurró al verlo, consiguiendo que todos se girasen hacia Hinata.

Kageyama salió corriendo hacia él, olvidándose del partido y de los presentes, preocupado al verlo en el suelo sin poder moverse, sudando y tratando de respirar con dificultad. Todos sus compañeros se acercaron a él, pero fue Tobio quien lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó hacia la enfermería de inmediato.

Ninguno volvió a salir al campo, sabían que perderían si no lo hacían, pero preferían estar con su compañero. Más de veinte minutos estuvieron esperando a que el médico saliera con un veredicto, pero cuando lo hizo y Kageyama consiguió conocer los detalles... algo dentro de él se rompió. Le contaban cómo se pudo hacer aquellas heridas, pero Tobio sólo se quedó con lo peor de todo... tenía indicios de que le hubieran forzado en las relaciones sexuales y aunque el médico lo dijo con esas palabras, Tobio sólo tuvo una frase para ello: "su esposo lo había violado".

\- Hijo de la gran puta – gritó Kageyama cabreado y frustrado.

\- Vaya... si estáis todos aquí – escucharon al esposo de Hinata que aparecía por el pasillo, pero todos miraron a un cabreado Kageyama que empezó a caminar hacia él – no esperaba ver al gran Kageyama aquí en la enfermería y dejando que descalifiquen a su equipo – sonreía Azumi.

Kageyama continuó caminando hacia él pese a que Nishinoya empezó también a caminar hacia Kageyama esperándose lo peor. Quizá Azumi no supiera nada de lo que habían hablado con el médico, pero ellos sí lo sabían y no esperaban nada bueno de Tobio. Tal y como llegó hasta el esposo de Hinata, éste le giró la cara de un puñetazo que lo tumbó al suelo, teniendo que ir corriendo sus compañeros a quitar de encima a Tobio antes de que siguiera golpeando a ese hombre que tanto daño le estaba haciendo a Hinata.

\- Voy a destrozarte – le gritó Kageyama pese a que sus compañeros le cogían y lo apartaban de él – sólo eres un maldito cobarde, voy a ir a por ti, desgraciado.


	9. Primer contacto.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Con el dorso de su mano, Azumi se limpió la nariz viendo que la sangre venía de allí. El dolor era intenso, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- No te rías, desgraciado – gritó Kageyama enfadado mientras sus compañeros le cogían y trataban de calmarle – maldito cobarde, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño. ¿Me oyes?

\- La has cagado – sonrió Azumi levantándose – sólo eres un crío. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

\- Eh, eh, eh – escuchó a Asahi que le sostenía con fuerza para evitar que volviera a abalanzarse sobre él – cálmate, Tobio.

\- Voy a destrozarte si le haces algo.

\- Eres tú el que acabará mal, voy a ir a por ti por esto. No va a quedar así.

\- Ven cuando quieras, yo no te tengo miedo, pero no dejaré que sigas destrozando y humillando a Hinata.

\- Hinata es mi esposo, me dio un hijo maravilloso mientras tú te follabas a tu novio en Estados Unidos, ése que te abandonó por el nuevo colocador. Vamos... diles a tus compañeros el motivo por el que regresaste... Hinata ya lo sabe.

Kageyama sabía que Hinata sabía algo... se lo había reprochado en el parque el día que lo vio jugando a voleibol con su hijo, pero no lo dijo a nadie más, tampoco a Hinata le había contado la verdad de lo sucedido... y era posible que ese tipo frente a él hubiera destrozado su verdad y contado una vil mentira.

\- Volví porque me sentaron en el banquillo – dijo Kageyama sorprendiendo a todos, sin creerse que él... el genio de las colocaciones hubiera acabado en el banquillo – y acabé allí porque no podía centrarme en el juego, por eso he vuelto a mis orígenes, a los compañeros que me vieron crecer y me hicieron madurar, quiero jugar con ellos.

\- Qué bonita historia – sonrió Azumi – volviste porque tu novio se follaba al nuevo colocador a tu espalda. Te quitó tu puesto y a tu novio – se reía – volviste con el rabo entre las patas y ahora quieres meterte en medio de la relación que tenemos mi esposo y yo.

\- ¿Qué relación? ¿Pegarle? ¿Forzarle a mantener relaciones sexuales contigo? ¿Qué relación es ésa? Yo te lo diré... la de un maldito cobarde.

\- Voy a llevármelo lejos de este deporte, lejos de ti y quiero que lo sepas, verás cómo cada día ese chico se hunde más hasta que ya no puedas reconocerle.

\- Sólo lo haces para dominarle – dijo Kageyama sonriendo – eres débil... no puedes controlar el carácter de Hinata cuando es él mismo, no eres capaz de seguir su ritmo, porque él es incansable, alegre, hiperactivo, demasiado nervioso y ama este deporte. No voy a dejar que le hundas, cada piedra que le tires, yo te la devolveré y no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que Hinata salga de ese pozo en el que está, porque le tenderé todas las manos que hagan falta con tal de sacarlo.

\- Haz lo que quieras – le susurró Azumi al oído – yo me lo follaré todas las noches mientras tú te vas a tu solitaria cama.

\- Antes que tuyo... fue mío – le sonrió Kageyama consiguiendo que su sonrisa se borrase de golpe – nunca lo olvides... a diferencia que tú... conmigo lo hizo por puro placer, disfrutó y disfruté, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces con él y estoy seguro... que él preferiría estar conmigo a contigo. Yo no tengo que forzarle para que me deje tenerle.

La rabia se apoderó de los ojos de Azumi. Era cierto que sabía ese "error" que su esposo había cometido en el pasado con Kageyama y aunque no quisiera admitirlo... sabía que Hinata siempre estaba pensando en él, que en el fondo sólo se había casado por compromiso, porque su padre le había obligado. Si pudiera... Hinata saldría corriendo a los brazos de ese desgraciado que ya le abandonó una vez.

\- Le abandonaste – dijo Azumi tratando de justificarse.

\- Para ser periodista deportivo estás muy mal informado – sonrió Kageyama – no... yo no abandoné a Hinata, yo iba a dejarlo todo por él, fue Hinata quien me alejó.

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió.

\- Como oyes... fui a confesarle que le amaba y él me echó de su lado, me dijo que aceptase ese contrato y me marchase con mi novio, fue él quien me alejó. No podíamos jugar juntos después de aquella noche, él se sonrojaba y se ponía demasiado nervioso al verme, así que no tuve opción, sabía que conmigo su juego empeoraría, me sacrifiqué y me largué para que pudiera volar con sus alas. Tú le has destrozado esas alas, pero yo se las arreglaré. Si me acepta de nuevo... si deja de ponerse nervioso cuando juguemos juntos... él volverá a volar para mí.

\- Mientes – dijo Azumi.

\- ¿Por qué mentiría? Puedes ir a comprobarlo... pregúntale a Hinata si fue él quien me echó de su lado.

\- Te vas a arrepentir – dijo Azumi antes de marcharse por el pasillo para ir a contrastar toda aquella información que acababa de recibir.

Kageyama sintió cómo sus compañeros le soltaban cuando Azumi se marchaba, pero seguía tenso, seguía enfadado por todo lo que estaba descubriendo. Ese desgraciado no se saldría con la suya, no si él podía evitarlo.

No perdió ojo de aquel pasillo pese a que Azumi se había marchado, tan sólo cuando el médico salió y le informó al equipo que Hinata estaba despierto y podían entrar a verle, Kageyama corrió hacia la puerta evitando que los demás se le adelantasen. Ninguno dijo nada, sabían que era él quien más preocupado estaba, así que simplemente esperaron un rato más y dejaron que entrase primero.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo donde estaba la enfermería. La puerta estaba abierta y se apoyó en el marco respirando con dificultad por el sprint que había hecho para llegar, sin embargo, se relajó al ver cómo Hinata giraba su rostro de la ventana hacia él y sonreía.

\- Ey... lo siento, creo que os he preocupado.

\- Joder... - susurró Kageyama caminando con pasos firmes hasta él.

Hinata trató de incorporarse para parecer más presentable, pero lo primero que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de Kageyama abrazarle a la vez que hundía su rostro en el omóplato del chico derramando unas traicioneras lágrimas.

\- Lo siento... - escuchó a Kageyama – no sabía nada... querías ayuda y yo...

\- ¿Tobio? – preguntó Hinata extrañado.

\- Lamento todo – susurró soltándole, pero dejando caer sus brazos y su rostro sobre el colchón de la camilla, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hinata sorprendido, puesto que sólo una vez había visto a Kageyama tan afectado... cuando perdieron la primera vez que se presentaron a los nacionales.

\- Perdóname... perdóname por no darme cuenta de tu infierno. Tuve que sospechar algo cuando te vi aquel día en la farmacia, cuando te he visto hoy en el campo con esas magulladuras, lo siento...

Hinata abrió los ojos asustado. ¿Qué era lo que sabía Kageyama? ¿Hasta dónde sabía o quién se lo había contado? Supuso que el médico que le acababa de atender tras el desmayo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó asustado - ¿Qué te ha contado el médico?

Kageyama levantó la cabeza dejando que ese chico viera sus lágrimas, dándole a entender lo que sabía, dándole a entender que había contado algo íntimo, le había contado sobre sus relaciones, podía verlo en sus ojos. Miedo... ira... frustración... culpa, se sentía culpable y es lo que más rabia le daba.

\- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Porque pude impedirlo... porque pude ayudarte y no lo sabía.

\- No puedes ayudarme en esto – sonrió Hinata.

\- Él... es tu esposo pero te ha forzado... no soporto esa idea, no soporto que te hagan daño. Debiste contármelo, no debí irme.

\- Te eché – dijo Hinata sin más – tuvimos un error.

\- No fue un error para mí y lo sabes, te quiero, Hinata.

\- No puede ser, estoy casado.

\- Mal casado – sonrió Kageyama – con un hombre que te humilla, te destroza, te hiere...

\- Pasaron muchas cosas cuando te fuiste, Kageyama.

\- Me fui por ti y lo sabes. Me fui... porque no podíamos seguir juntos después de aquella noche.

\- No necesito que te excuses, Kageyama...

\- Yo lo necesito, necesito que me entiendas. Quería dejar a mi novio. Aquella noche descubrí cuánto te amaba y quise hacer las cosas bien. Dejé a mi novio y fui a buscarte, pero tú me dijiste que me marchase, que cogiera esa oportunidad, me felicitaste por salir con mi novio. Yo intentaba hablar contigo para decirte que te amaba...

\- Lo sé – dijo Hinata llorando – te amaba... aún te amo pero...

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No puedo... no puedo contártelo – lloró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me creerías si te lo dijera, porque me culparías... porque me obligaron a casarme con él. Mi padre lo tenía preparado...

\- ¿Por qué te obligaron?

\- Mi padre quería hacer negocios con la empresa del padre de Azumi y... yo fui la moneda de cambio. La noche que me acosté contigo... había bebido mucho, intentaba olvidarme que iban a casarme, sólo quería amarte una sola noche, quería ser tuyo – sollozó – lamento haberte metido en ese problema, tenías novio y yo... yo lo sabía y aun así... te besé, dejé que me tuvieras, te seduje y no te lo impedí.

\- Me abriste los ojos. Dejé a mi novio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo dejé esa misma mañana por ti. No quería haceros daño así que intenté arreglar las cosas, pero tú... me echaste y... acabé cogiendo esa propuesta de trabajo en Estados Unidos. Yutaro me pidió una segunda oportunidad... y tú me habías rechazado así que... acepté volver con él, pero nada volvió a ser igual, sólo tú rondabas mi cabeza.

\- No quise hacerte daño... yo no quería... - lloró Hinata – no quería destrozarte la vida, así que te alejé de mí. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué no te has quedado en tu equipo? ¿En profesionales?

\- Por ti... y por mí – susurró acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de Hinata, acercándose con lentitud a él, ambos llorando por sentirse separados cuando pudieron estar juntos – te amo, Hinata.

\- Y yo a ti – susurró entre llantos – por favor ayúdame.

Kageyama acercó sus labios hasta los de Hinata, besándole con suavidad, intentando no hacerle daño en aquel labio partido del pequeño. Hacía años que soñaba con volver a sentir los labios de ese chico y ahora... por fin volvía a tenerle. No podían dejar de llorar, tampoco querían separarse pese a saber que estaba mal, finalmente, fue Hinata quien se separó.

\- No vas a quererme – dijo Hinata.

\- Claro que te querré.

\- No... no cuando sepas la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad?

\- Es que... ¿Recuerdas las pastillas que me viste comprar en la farmacia?

\- Los anticonceptivos, sí... ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Eran para mí, me las tomo sin que mi esposo se entere porque... porque no quiero...

\- ¿Te las tomas?

\- Tengo un problema, Kageyama... es un problema genético o algo así... los médicos no se lo explican pero... tengo... tengo un útero, Kageyama. Sé que es difícil de asimilar pero... el niño que viste es mío.

\- No puede ser – sonrió Kageyama limpiándose las lágrimas, pero Hinata se levantó la camiseta dejándole ver la marca de la cesárea – ¡ _Dios mio_! – exclamó Kageyama.

\- El niño no es suyo... - lloró – ya estaba embarazado cuando me casé, mi padre aceleró el matrimonio para que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. Azumi aceptó ser el padre pero...

Kageyama se dio cuenta en aquel instante de lo que Hinata trataba de decirle. Aquella noche fue más importante de lo que él había imaginado. Ahora entendía por qué Azumi le odiaba tanto a él, ese niño le recordaba todos los días que Hinata había sido suyo.

\- En Estados Unidos cambiaste tú número de teléfono, cambiaste tu compañía, no podía contactar contigo. Me enteré dos meses después de tu marcha y... no supe cómo decírtelo. Llamé a tu manager pero no me creyó, creía que estaba bromeando para que volvieras al equipo del Karasuno. Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Tengo un hijo? – preguntó Kageyama asustado de todo aquello – tenemos... un hijo – afirmó intentando pensar en lo que suponía aquello, intentando mentalizarse de aquella bomba que le había caído.


	10. ¡Pillado!

¡ _Tenía razón_! Ese bastardo tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. No le hacía falta verificar las cosas, se creía perfectamente su historia conociendo al antiguo Hinata. Estaba convencido de que no le habría querido destrozar la vida y le dejó marcharse, lo lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de su ex novio, pero eso le había venido bien a él. Sólo había un problema... ninguno de los dos se había olvidado del otro.

Se miró en el espejo del baño un segundo, un segundo antes de lanzar todo lo que estaba a su alcance al suelo frustrado por aquello. ¡ _Odiaba a Kageyama_! Le odiaba con toda su alma por querer quitarle a Hinata. Para colmo... había cargado con su hijo, haciéndolo pasar por suyo y pese a que nadie sabía la verdad... Hinata y él la sabían. No era su hijo... por más que le cuidase... sólo lo hacía para que Hinata le diera uno propio, quería un hijo propio y Kageyama se estaba metiendo en medio.

\- Maldita sea – gritó Azumi - ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Estados Unidos a lamerte tus heridas? ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar?

Apoyó sus manos sobre el lavamanos y lo agarró con fuerza tratando de calmarse. Tenía que pensar en algo... necesitaba pensar en algo para retener a Hinata a su lado. Hasta ahora lo había hecho porque sus padres le obligaban a quedarse en ese matrimonio, pero Hinata no aguantaría más, Kageyama le daría el valor para mandarlo todo al infierno y marcharse con él, necesitaba algo más con lo que retenerle... y lo tenía frente a él... su hijo.

Sonrió... ¡ _Sí_! Hinata no se marcharía de ese matrimonio sin su hijo y él podía chantajearle con quitárselo, podía chantajearle para meterlo en su cama y que le diera un hijo propio. ¡Eso haría! Aunque fuera un golpe bajo tener que amenazar a un niño... haría lo que fuera por mantener a Hinata a su lado.

Aun así, no dejaba de darle vueltas a un asunto. ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata aún no se hubiera quedado embarazado? Lo había estado haciendo con él todos los días, a veces un par de veces al día, durante todo ese último mes. ¿Por qué no lo estaba? Todo en su cabeza tuvo sentido... el miedo que Hinata tenía a quedarse embarazado era mayor del que le tenía a los golpes y los maltratos, era posible que estuviera haciendo algo para evitar quedarse.

Sus ojos se desviaron al suelo donde los botes de pastillas estaban abiertos, rotos o simplemente esparcidos, dejando ver algunas pastillas sueltas. Se agachó hacia ellas y comprobó los botes. Aspirinas, antiinflamatorios, para las náuseas y entonces... lo vio...

\- ¡ _Maldito crío_! – susurró con una sonrisa incrédula – anticonceptivos. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? – se preguntaba a sí mismo – escondidos en un bote de aspirinas... muy listo, pero no lo suficiente, Hinata, a esto también sé jugar yo – comentó Azumi bajando con rapidez las escaleras para ir a buscar unas aspirinas que tuvieran una forma parecida a las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Ese chiquillo no se daría ni cuenta del cambiazo que le iba a dar a las pastillas. Pensaría que seguiría tomando sus píldoras... pero no... allí se acababa su buena suerte. Lo único malo era que debía irse ese fin de semana urgente a una conferencia en Corea del Sur y hoy... tenía que trabajar en el artículo que destrozaría definitivamente la reputación de ese engreído Kageyama. Hinata no volvería a acercarse a él y mucho menos... Kageyama cuando acabase con todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Iba a apartarle definitivamente del deporte al que amaba.

En cuanto tuvo listo el cambiazo de las pastillas, volvió al aseo de su habitación y recogió todo para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ese chico no sospecharía nada. Cuando volviera del viaje, ese chico sería suyo todas las noches, un par de veces hasta que se quedase embarazado de él. De eso estaba convencido y ya podía tomarse las pastillas que quisiera... porque no le harían efecto. ¡ _Sonrió al pensar en eso_! Ahora iba a terminar con Kageyama y con eso en mente... cogió las llaves del vehículo y salió de la casa dispuesto a ir a la oficina.

***

\- Lo siento... - seguía disculpándose Hinata al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kageyama – lo siento mucho.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo Kageyama abrazándole contra su pecho – cálmate, ¿vale? Arreglaremos esto, lo arreglaremos.

\- No puedo... quiero divorciarme desde hace mucho pero... es imposible, él siempre tiene un plan para impedírmelo, no puedo salir de este matrimonio.

\- Pensaré en algo.

Por momentos, Kageyama deseaba abrazar a ese chico y protegerle, en otros momentos... tan sólo quería estar a solas y pensar en la bomba que le acababan de soltar. Era padre... Hinata había tenido un hijo, un chico que se había quedado embarazado sin explicación alguna excepto por un problema genético o una malformación que le había creado ese útero.

Hinata sentía que pese al abrazo que recibía, Kageyama estaba tenso, seguramente por toda la información que se agolpaba ahora en su cabeza y que no había procesado aún por falta de tiempo.

\- Las pastillas... - dijo Kageyama - ¿Por qué te las tomas? Es decir... ¿Es porque no quieres tener un hijo con tu esposo?

\- No quiero tener más hijos – dijo con la voz asustada – yo no... no quiero morir, no así – dijo realmente asustado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me tomo las pastillas porque no quiero quedarme embarazado de nuevo. Aquel día, Kageyama... yo morí – le dijo sin más.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

\- Un hombre no puede tener hijos, nuestro cuerpo no está diseñado para esto. Tuvieron que abrirme para poder sacarlo, hicieron una cesárea y... casi me desangro en esa camilla. Literalmente... morí durante treinta y tres segundos. Mi corazón se paró y no podían reanimarme... morí en esa camilla, Kageyama – lloró Hinata – no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

\- Joder – susurró Kageyama apretándolo más contra su pecho, intentando ahogar sus lágrimas, su miedo y su dolor en su pecho – lo siento mucho. No lo sabía, Hinata, no lo sabía. Perdóname... debí estar aquí, debí estar a tu lado.

\- No lo sabías – lloró Hinata – no sabías nada y yo tampoco sabía por lo que pasaría cuando decidí tener a nuestro hijo, pero no podía... no podía permitir que no naciese, ya estaba creciendo dentro de mí y...

\- Te quiero, Hinata – le confesó Kageyama besando su frente con dulzura – te quiero a ti y si me das la oportunidad... quiero conocer a nuestro hijo, quiero quererle, por favor.

\- Él no me dejará que te lo lleve – dijo Hinata llorando – mi esposo me impedirá que lo lleve contigo.

\- Lo haremos a escondidas o hablaré con un abogado, soy su padre legítimo, algo podremos hacer.

El teléfono sonó en la bolsa de deporte de Hinata rompiendo aquel momento que ambos compartían después de tanto tiempo. Fue Kageyama el que se levantó de la silla y abrió la bolsa de Hinata descubriendo el nombre de su esposo. Por la cara que puso Kageyama, Hinata supo quién era.

\- Pásamelo – comentó – por favor. Será peor si no le contesto.

\- Ten cuidado con él, ¿vale? No me fío de lo que pueda hacer.

Hinata contestó a la llamada pese a que su tono de voz resaltaba su miedo y su nerviosismo, aun así, trató de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible y sobre todo... tratar de que pareciera que Kageyama no estaba ahí junto a él. Su esposo preguntó por su estado de salud lo primero aunque Hinata le informó que los médicos no permitirían que hoy se fuera a casa, iban a llevarle al hospital para hacerle unas pruebas y le tendrían en observación. Ante aquello, Azumi no pudo hacer otra cosa que explicarle que él tenía que viajar temprano durante todo el fin de semana, pero a la vuelta se verían. Hinata asintió y colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó alarmado Kageyama.

\- Que se va de viaje todo el fin de semana – dijo.

Aquello pareció relajar a Kageyama de golpe, quien respiró por primera vez desde que había iniciado la conversación.

\- Menos mal – susurró – por lo menos este fin de semana no estará a tu lado.

\- Trama algo – dijo Hinata al dejar el teléfono encima de la sábana que cubría sus piernas – él siempre tiene un plan para todo.

\- Relájate, Hinata, yo estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejar que te haga daño.

\- No puedes impedirlo... vivo con él.

\- Haré algo, te lo prometo. Quizá tus padres... si se enteran de lo que te hace...

\- Mis padres son los que quisieron casarme con él para evitar habladurías o más de las que ya hubieron cuando me quedé embarazado. Azumi les brinda esa seguridad social, no me permitirán divorciarme y montar un escándalo a su estatus.

\- Eres su hijo, Hinata, yo no creo que se queden sin hacer nada al saber cómo te trata tu esposo.

\- Tú siempre... has estado cuidándome – sonrió Hinata pese a que su rostro estaba sonrojado y empapado en lágrimas – siempre te he querido a ti, pero no podemos estar juntos.

\- Lo estaremos... lucharé contra viento y marea por ti – le sonrió Kageyama acariciando sus mejillas, intentando limpiar aquellos caminos que habían dejado sus lágrimas.

Lentamente, su rostro se acercó al de Hinata, temeroso de que le rechazase, pero no lo hizo, Hinata acercó su rostro también, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que ese chico moreno rozase primero sus labios para luego poseerlos con fogosidad.

Le echaba de menos, no podía negar algo así. Durante todos esos años, se había convencido a sí mismo de que Kageyama se había marchado, que era mejor así, que debía olvidarle, intentó odiarle con todas sus fuerzas por dejarles... sin poder asimilar que era su culpa el haberle echado de su lado. Todo les había salido mal en la vida, pudieron estar juntos y se negaron la oportunidad... ahora... tenían un nuevo inicio y no sabían cómo aprovecharlo con las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Ahora todo estaba patas arriba, estaba a la inversa.

Conoció a Kageyama con novio, ahora era él quien estaba casado y el moreno libre... todo era un asco, parecía que el destino unía una y otra vez sus caminos pero para demostrarles simplemente... su mala suerte, para mostrarles que no podrían amarse con libertad.

Los enfermeros entraron por la enfermería comentándoles que debían llevarse ya a Hinata al hospital donde le harían más pruebas. Kageyama simplemente... prefirió dejarle tranquilo pese a las ganas que tenía por acompañarle.

\- Puedo ir contigo si quieres – le dijo Kageyama sin soltarle la mano.

\- No. Creo que, si te quedas más tiempo conmigo, no podrás pensar todo lo que te he dicho con claridad, necesitas tu espacio y lo entiendo. Estaré bien, los enfermeros están conmigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí... ve a casa y descansa. Seguramente algún compañero del equipo irá a buscar a Kai a casa y podemos desayunar mañana juntos cuando me den el alta.

\- De acuerdo – le comentó Kageyama.

Los enfermeros ayudaron a Hinata a moverse a la otra camilla y empezaron a llevarle hacia la ambulancia que esperaba fuera del pabellón deportivo. Todos los del Karasuno observaron cómo se llevaban a ese chico pero no estaban ni la mitad de preocupados por él como lo estaban por Kageyama.

No podían negar que lo veían mal. No sabían lo que esos dos habían hablado allí dentro, pero estaba claro que le había afectado a Kageyama. Asahi colocó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno y apretó sus dedos tratando de calmarle.

\- Estará bien.

\- No... no lo estará hasta que no salga de esa mierda de matrimonio. Le está destrozando, ese cabrón lo está hundiendo.

\- No podemos hacer nada con eso. Además... ahora te ha amenazado a ti. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces, ese tipo no amenaza en balde.

\- Me da igual lo que me haga a mí si consigo liberar a Hinata.


	11. Rumores falsos

¡ _Las siete de la mañana_! Eso marcaba el reloj de la mesilla del hospital. Estaba incorporado mirando por la ventana cómo amanecía. Era precioso, simplemente precioso, los rayos de sol apareciendo en el horizonte, iluminando todo lo que tocaban, ese color entre rojizo y anaranjado que tanto le gustaba. Sonrió pero sonrió más cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su hijo corriendo en su dirección.

\- Papá – gritaba el niño con una gran sonrisa corriendo hacia la camilla.

\- Mi niño – sonrió Hinata cogiendo al pequeño en brazos y subiéndolo a la camilla con él – cuéntame... ¿Te has portado bien? – preguntó mirando hacia Nishinoya.

\- Se ha portado genial, nos ha machacado al scrabble. Es un niño muy listo.

\- Lo sé... ha salido a su padre – sonrió Hinata haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¿Cómo vas? – preguntó Nishinoya sentándose en la silla frente a la camilla.

\- Estoy bien. La verdad es que la medicación me está dejando un poco atontado, pero bien. No sé cuándo me darán el alta.

\- Estaban haciendo los papeles cuando he pasado por recepción. Podemos bajar a desayunar y luego te llevo a casa. Tu esposo debe haberse ido ya.

\- Sí, un fin de semana sin él, ni me lo puedo creer.

\- Oye, Kai... - le llamó Nishinoya con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no vas a las recepcionistas y les preguntas dónde está el restaurante? Así iremos a desayunar todos juntos.

\- Vale – dijo el niño con alegría bajando de la camilla con ayuda y saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

\- Kageyama estaba furioso ayer cuando se enteró y sinceramente... sabía que tu situación era mala pero no a este punto, Hinata... mírate, eres una sombra de lo que fuiste una vez.

\- Lo sé – dijo Hinata – no creas que no lo veo. Me miro en el espejo y no me reconozco, yo antes sonreía de verdad pero ahora no soy capaz de hacerlo.

\- Lo haces con Kageyama. Cuando jugáis juntos brilláis los dos.

\- Creo que está afectado con todo lo que le dije ayer.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Es por lo que el médico le dijo de tu esposo?

\- No... sé que eso molestó mucho a Kageyama, que odia a mi esposo y sé que tiene razón en que tengo que dejar esto, pero no puedo. No quiero que Azumi pueda hacerle daño a mi hijo aunque... quizá si Kageyama pidiera la custodia...

\- Espera... ¿Custodia? Oh... no me digas... ¿Kageyama es el padre?

\- Sí – dijo al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado – pero por favor... no lo digas, Azumi piensa que nadie lo sabe, quiere que crean que es suyo.

\- Ya... porque odia a Kageyama y todos se reirían de él si encima supieran que cría a un hijo que ni es suyo.

\- Es absurda esta situación.

\- Si Kageyama cogiera la custodia... ¿Te divorciarías?

\- Si saca a mi hijo de todo esto... sí – aseguró a Hinata – sólo tengo miedo por él.

\- Deberías hablarlo con él.

\- Ya... pero no sé si es el momento de hablar con él. Ayer le solté toda esta bomba y sé que necesitará tiempo para calmar las cosas, para pensar.

\- Seguro que le alegrará verte. Llámale, pero después del desayuno.

\- De acuerdo.

Con el alta en la mano y el pequeño Kai con ellos, fueron al restaurante del hospital a desayunar algo antes de marcharse. Hablaban y animaban al pequeño Kai, los dos sonriendo al ver cómo mojaba unos donuts en la leche y se los tomaba. Sin embargo, los ojos de Hinata observaron la mesa de al lado donde había un periódico. Sabía que su esposo publicaba en él y que esa noche... había estado ocupado con algún artículo y supuso que no sería nada bueno teniendo en cuenta cuánto odiaba a Kageyama y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

\- ¿Hinata? – preguntó Nishinoya al ver cómo se levantaba de su mesa y se dirigía a la otra para coger el periódico. Al volver, lo abrió buscando el artículo de su esposo.

Ni siquiera le hizo falta leerlo, tan sólo con leer el titular se dio cuenta... de que acababa de hundir la carrera deportiva de Kageyama. Aquello fue como una puñalada, él mismo la sintió, porque cuando le hacían daño a ese moreno, era como recibirlo él mismo. Al ver el rostro destrozado y sorprendido de Hinata, Nishinoya le robó el periódico leyendo también el titular antes de asombrarse también ante aquello.

\- Joder – susurró Nishinoya – esto es...

\- Es muy malo, no sólo para él, va a hundir a todo el equipo – dijo Hinata al ver el titular – tengo que ir a verle.

\- Yo cuidaré de Kai, ve. No creo que Kageyama esté bien si ha leído esto.

\- Quizá por eso no ha venido a desayunar con nosotros como me dijo – susurró Hinata – necesito ver que está bien, lo siento...

\- Ve, esto afecta a todo el equipo. Creo que sólo tú podrías animarle en una situación así.

Hinata recogió todas las cosas y le dio un cálido beso a su hijo pidiéndole que se portase bien con Nishinoya y así él le llevaría un rato a jugar a voleibol. Por unos instantes, pese a que Hinata deseaba llevarse a su hijo y que estuviera con su auténtico padre, también sabía que hoy no era el día, Kageyama estaría hundido con esa noticia. Aún no sabía ni cómo podría animarle.

\- Ve tranquilo, me ocuparé de él. Jugaremos un rato a voleibol en el parque – sonrió Nishinoya haciendo sonreír a Kai.

\- Gracias – comentó Hinata marchándose con rapidez hacia la casa de Kageyama. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera cambiado de apartamento del que él recordaba.

Antiguamente, Hinata siempre iba con la bicicleta a todas partes, pero hacía unos años que dejó de hacerlo, por lo que cogió el autobús para llegar al apartamento de Kageyama. Tan sólo suspiró con tranquilidad al ver que en el timbre seguía poniendo su nombre y apellido, entonces lo pulsó. Dos veces y nadie contestaba, a la tercera escuchó la profunda voz de Kageyama y parecía enfadado.

\- Soy Hinata – le dijo el pequeño intentando que se calmase y lo consiguió.

\- Hinata... hoy no es un buen día.

\- Por favor, necesito verte – intentó convencerle el menor y tras unos segundos de silencio, la puerta se abrió.

Entró por el largo pasillo y subió en el ascensor. La puerta de la casa de Kageyama estaba entreabierta pero al empujar la puerta, Hinata entró en la mayor de las penumbras. Quiso encender la luz pero la voz de Tobio lo impidió.

\- Deja la luz como está, es mejor así.

\- ¿Por qué no abres las persianas al menos?

\- Por los paparazzis – comentó Tobio – no quiero tener que enfrentar hoy a nadie.

Hinata cerró la puerta tras él y anduvo hacia el sofá donde se suponía que estaba Kageyama, de hecho tan sólo podía ver la luz de la pantalla de su móvil, por lo que, con mucho cuidado de no chocarse contra ningún mueble, fue hacia esa luz, llegando finalmente a Kageyama y observando la copa de sake que tenía en la mano.

\- Por favor... no bebas – casi le suplicó Hinata.

\- Tu esposo acaba de hundirme la carrera – dijo Tobio sin más – y lo peor de todo... es que ni siquiera estoy pensando en el voleibol.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Quería... hablar con un abogado, pedir la custodia de Kai y una vez el niño estuviera en mi casa... tú podrías divorciarte pero... no puedo pedir la custodia ahora, ningún juez me la daría con esta sospecha sobre mí.

Hinata leyó nuevamente el titular en el móvil que Tobio le enseñaba, le acusaba de dopaje deportivo, de consumir drogas y estaba claro que un juez no aprobaría que un menor viviera con alguien que consumiese drogas. Daba igual si era verdad o no, debían demostrar que no las tomaba, eso llevaría tiempo y aunque saliera que era mentira, el daño ya estaba hecho, le habían acusado y la gente sabría eso, se creerían que era cierto hasta que se demostrase lo contrario, lo verían mal.

\- Lo siento – lloró entonces Hinata cayendo al suelo frente a él, agarrando con sus brazos las piernas de Tobio que seguía sentado en su sillón – lo siento mucho, es mi culpa, tú no debías meterte con él.

\- ¿No debía meterme con él? – se enfadó Kageyama levantando el rostro herido de Hinata – mira lo que te ha hecho, claro que tenía que meterme con él, esto no va a detenerme, sólo me dificulta un poco más las cosas – dijo Tobio decidido – pero estoy más decidido que nunca a hundir a tu esposo, no te voy a dejar con él. ¿Me oyes? Este tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa por una maldita obsesión, no dejaré que te arrastre a ti con él. Ya te lo dije, Hinata... lucharé por ti. Esto no va a detenerme.

\- Yo creí que...

\- ¿Que te abandonaría por esto? – preguntó Tobio con una sonrisa escéptica – Hinata... no hay fuerza en el mundo que pueda separarme de ti. Sí, es una putada, sí, ha hundido mi carrera como deportista, pero no va a librarse de mi tan fácilmente. Te sigo queriendo y esos sentimientos no han cambiado por una estúpida mentira. Además... sé que me amas, no estarías aquí si no estuvieras preocupado por mi – sonrió Kageyama.

\- No sé cómo escapar de ese matrimonio, Kageyama. Creí ver una solución pero este asunto de las drogas...

\- No me he drogado – dijo sinceramente Tobio – aunque es cierto que hasta que demuestren lo contrario estoy con las manos atadas. Pensaremos algo – se levantó Kageyama del sofá para sentarse en el suelo donde estaba Hinata – Gracias, Hinata, gracias por venir corriendo cuando creíste que necesitaba ayuda y apoyo – sonrió Tobio acercando sus labios hacia los del menor.

\- Siempre correría a tu lado – susurró el pequeño cerrando sus párpados, dejando que el espacio entre ambos disminuyese hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un tierno beso que pronto se volvió pasional y desesperado.

Aquellos besos con los que durante años había soñado Kageyama, por fin los tenía a su alcance. Quizá no podía tenerlos como él deseaba, completamente suyo, amándole sin tener que ocultar sus sentimientos, sin límites por su matrimonio.

\- Te sacaré de ésta, Hinata – susurró Kageyama junto a sus labios.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Hinata al escuchar esas palabras que, en parte, le aliviaban pese a seguir preso en ese matrimonio.

Hinata pasó su mano tras la cabeza de Kageyama, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello moreno, sintiendo esos mechones de cabello haciéndole cosquillas entre sus dedos mientras sus labios volvían a unirse con los de Tobio. Le amaba, siempre le había amado a él.

No podía esconder sus sentimientos, era imposible para Tobio, tan sólo quería estar con Hinata. Una parte le echaba hacia atrás sabiendo que estaba casado, por otra parte, sabiendo que su esposo no le merecía, que Hinata no le amaba y que ese hijo en común ni siquiera era de ese hombre, las ganas de tener otra vez a Hinata se apoderaban de él. Quería recuperar a su familia, reconciliarse con Hinata, conocer a su hijo y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo al ver cómo el cuerpo de ese pequeño seguía acercándose a él y profundizando cada vez más ese beso.

En aquel instante, dio igual aquellos rumores falsos, esas calumnias que había lanzado Azumi contra él, porque él tenía lo más importante, tenía a Hinata de su lado, le apoyaba, se preocupaba por él, tenía su amor, daba igual cuánta tierra le tirase encima aquel hombre, porque Hinata no podía amar a nadie más que a Tobio y ese pensamiento hizo que el moreno sintiera toda esa pasión recorrer su cuerpo, sacando una fogosidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sacaba, que sólo Hinata podía hacerlo.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Hinata con fuerza, sacando un ligero gemido de ese chico que se negaba a soltar sus labios, pero que sonreía y acariciaba las mejillas del moreno.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Kageyama.

\- Sí, completamente seguro, te quiero a ti – le susurró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa como las que Kageyama recordaba de ese chico, estaba volviendo, el antiguo Hinata volvía lentamente.


	12. Noches de pasión.

Hinata se subió en el sillón, colocando cada una de sus piernas a ambos lados de Kageyama, sentándose encima de sus piernas mientras cogía entre sus manos las mejillas de Kageyama, acercando sus labios con sutileza y dulzura, con una lentitud extremada hasta que ambos se unieron en el tan deseado beso. Los dos cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos, por el deseo, la pasión, el amor... se amaban, lo habían hecho desde hacía años y no habían podido estar juntos, ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad... una que ni Kageyama ni Hinata querían desperdiciar.

Para el pequeño, sabía que estaba cometiendo otra maldita locura, un nuevo error. Estaba casado, tenía un hijo y aun así... no estaba con su esposo, estaba en ese cuarto, en la casa de Tobio besándole con pasión, deseando que alguien le amase con total sinceridad y sin obsesiones de por medio, que simplemente... le quisieran tal y como era.

Tobio pensó que aquello era un sueño, que jamás podría volver a tener a ese chico y, sin embargo, todo le parecía demasiado real, lo era, estaba allí con él, tenía de nuevo a ese pequeño entre sus brazos. Sentir cómo la cadera de ese chico se movía encima de él, era todo un placer. Dejó que siguiera, que rozase su entrepierna con la suya a la vez que profundizaba cada vez más el beso, jugando con sus lenguas, volviendo a explorar aquella cavidad que una vez ya probó.

\- Hinata... esto no está bien – dijo Tobio.

\- Lo sé – lloró Hinata – pero tampoco está bien lo que Azumi hace, no puedo evitarlo, no quiero seguir con él, quiero el divorcio pero tampoco puedo conseguirlo sin lastimar a mi hijo. No sé lo que él podría hacerle. Por favor... sé que esto está mal, pero no me detengas, necesito sentirme amado, te necesito a ti.

Kageyama le besó con mayor pasión, sabiendo que, en parte, ese chico tenía razón. Tampoco él podía estar más tiempo separado de Hinata, no quería seguir así, le necesitaba. Hoy era un mal día, se sentía destrozado con aquel comunicado en el periódico sobre su supuesta implicación con drogas.

\- Lamento que te hagan esto – dijo Hinata – yo sé que no tienes nada que ver en las drogas.

\- Hinata... no quiero hablar ahora mismo del tema, sólo quiero estar contigo y quiero conocer a nuestro hijo, pasar tiempo con vosotros, no me arrepiento de nada, Hinata, pero en este instante... sólo puedo pensar en cuánto te deseo a ti.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras del chico al que amaba, sonaban tan bien... que era imposible no amarle, era imposible no sucumbir a sus deseos. Puede que fuera un error, que su familia le tachase de causar una infidelidad, pero nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando, nadie podía comprender su dolor y ese sentimiento de querer ser amado una vez más. Necesitaba a Kageyama, necesitaba su amor.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Hinata.

\- Lo arreglaremos – le susurró Kageyama – y estaremos juntos para siempre. Te lo prometo.

Un nuevo beso llegó, quitando todas las dudas que pudieran tener, centrándose simplemente en todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sólo querían dejarse llevar, querían volver a estar juntos aunque fuera una vez más. Las cálidas manos de Kageyama acariciando su cuello y bajando por sus brazos y su cintura, hizo que Hinata besara con mayor pasión a ese moreno, sintiendo ese fuego que le invadía, el sentimiento de impaciencia y de querer más de él. Estaba excitado, más de lo que jamás estuvo con su esposo. El simple hecho de saber que era Kageyama, de perderse en su mirada, en sus caricias y en sus labios, conseguía enervar cada poro de su piel. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba por más.

Más caricias, más besos, más apasionadas miradas, más dulces sonrisas, más cálidos abrazos. Le amaba, nunca había dejado de amarle y puede que se hubieran dado cuenta tarde, tan sólo habían sido un par de adolescentes cuando todo ocurrió, no se habían percatado de lo que sentían, pero ahora... habían madurado, quizá no tanto como para sentirse realmente adultos, pero ya no eran unos críos inexpertos en el amor. Sabían reconocer sus sentimientos.

Los largos dedos de Kageyama pronto llegaron hasta la cremallera del pantalón de Hinata. Con cuidado y lentitud, la deslizó escuchando ese ruido tan peculiar mientras creaba la tan ansiada apertura. Hinata jadeó ligeramente, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, dejando que su mente imaginase miles de cosas que podrían suceder.

Nervios... eso es lo que ambos sentían mezclándose con la excitación del momento. Tantos años separados, distanciados y pese a la gran amistad que les había unido siempre, seguían sintiendo cierta vergüenza al encontrarse en aquella situación. La última vez estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol... pero ahora no, los dos sabían muy bien lo que hacían y querían continuar con aquello.

Todo su cuerpo se elevó ligeramente para permitir que Kageyama quitase las molestas prendas de ese chico que sólo pensaba en entregarse a él, en volver a sentirse amado y deseado, en volver a estar juntos. La temblorosa mano de Hinata terminó de desabrochar el pantalón de Kageyama, obligándole a elevar un poco su trasero para bajarle el pantalón lo justo y tener ese erecto miembro a su disposición.

Bajó de sus piernas arrodillándose frente al sillón, metiendo el miembro de ese moreno en su boca y permitiéndole jugar con él. Lamiendo con suavidad su punta y bajando por toda su longitud, dando ligeras mordidas que hicieron sacar más de un gemido a Tobio.

El silencio reinaba en la estancia si no fuera por los leves jadeos de ambos chicos, más por parte de un Kageyama que disfrutaba por completo de toda la atención. Sin embargo, al sentir que el ambiente se caldeaba, tomó por la barbilla a Hinata indicándole que dejase lo que hacía, que volviera junto a él. Así lo hizo el pequeño, sentándose una vez más sobre las piernas de su amante mientras devoraban una vez más la boca del otro, mientras Hinata permitía que Kageyama empezase a lubricar su entrada con la saliva que anteriormente había depositado en sus dedos, dejando que jugase en la entrada como quisiera, tratando de prepararle lo mejor posible.

Largos minutos transcurrieron, minutos en los que las caricias y los besos no cesaron, en que sus sentimientos iban uniéndose cada vez más, porque no necesitaban hablar, sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer y pese a entender las consecuencias de sus actos, estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Lentamente, Tobio ayudó a Hinata a colocarse mejor, subiéndose sobre su miembro y entrando en él con toda la suavidad que pudo, dejando que ese chico bajase a su ritmo sobre su erecto miembro y marcase el ritmo según él viera. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, pero continuó bajando hasta que sus piernas volvieron a juntarse con las de Kageyama, quedando sentado sobre él y con su miembro completamente dentro.

Hinata suspiró y dejó que Tobio lanzase un ligero sonido de disfrute. Abrieron los ojos, mirándose un segundo antes de que Hinata decidiera levantar su cuerpo y empezar a moverse sobre aquella extremidad que se hundía una y otra vez en él a medida que se movía sobre ella.

Jadeos empezaron a llenar la habitación junto a las respiraciones entrecortadas que poco a poco, iban convirtiéndose en cansancio, pero ambos se negaban a cesar. Kageyama le ayudaba moviendo su cintura mientras Hinata, con sus manos apoyadas en la cadera de Tobio, tomaba impulso subiendo y bajando sobre él, cerrando sus ojos, gimiendo y dejándose llevar por toda aquella ola de sensaciones.

Kageyama también acabó cerrando sus ojos, colocando una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Hinata para agarrarle con cierta presión, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su cuello, dejándole que siguiera moviéndose y jadeando, permitiéndole a él también disfrutar del placer que sentía. No podía negar que le amaba y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ese chico pese a las consecuencias. No dejaría a Hinata a merced de ese hombre que le humillaba y minaba su autoestima.

Con un último gemido, el semen de Hinata empezó a salir golpeando contra el fuerte abdomen del moreno. Ninguno se inmutó, pero Kageyama, al sentir aquel espeso y cálido líquido que resbalaba por su abdomen, no pudo evitar centrarse más hasta conseguir eyacular también en el interior del joven. Hinata supo enseguida que el placer de ese moreno estaba cerca cuando notó más presión en la mano que sujetaba su nuca, al sentir cómo todo el cuerpo bajo él se estremecía y temblaba entre ataques de placer, con jadeos que sólo escuchó una vez en su vida, unos jadeos que denotaban que era el culmen de su placer.

Hinata dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Kageyama, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Su respiración aún era dificultosa, estaba acelerada y él... agotado, pero lo que no estaba era arrepentido de haber hecho lo que había hecho. Kageyama pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del menor, anclándose a su espalda y acariciándola con suavidad mientras permitía que ese chico reposase sobre él un rato. Sentirle cerca le encantaba.

\- Ojala todos los días fueran así – dijo Hinata – tranquilos, tú y yo... con nuestro hijo correteando por los pasillos de la casa.

\- Lo será – comentó Kageyama – te lo prometo, recuperaré a mi hijo y lucharé por ti.

\- Va a costar mucho tiempo desmentir lo de las drogas, te ha hundido la reputación.

\- Pero lo desmentiré, pueden hacerme las pruebas que quieran y entonces... él quedará como un mentiroso, una calumnia y eso... es prueba suficiente para que yo pueda denunciarle y lo haré – sonrió Kageyama – porque yo también puedo hundir su reputación de periodista. Si ha mentido en esto, puedo poner en duda todo lo que haya publicado y toda su carrera se verá afectada. No se saldrá con la suya, eso te lo aseguro.

\- Ten cuidado, nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer un hombre obsesionado.

\- Cualquier cosa – dijo Kageyama – las obsesiones son uno de los peores sentimientos. Ten cuidado en esa casa, por favor. No puedo estar allí para protegerte así que ten mucho cuidado y no le des motivos para enfadarle.

\- No quiero tener relaciones con él, pero él no me deja en paz – lloró Hinata.

Esa confesión le dolía en el alma a Kageyama, pero no podía hacer nada contra ella, no podía ir a su casa y salvarle de aquello, se suponía que era su matrimonio. Simplemente, apoyó su mano en el cabello de Hinata y lo acarició con suavidad, dejando que el chico siguiera con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

\- Aguanta un poco, ¿vale? Dame un poco de tiempo para que arregle esto, voy a sacarte de este problema, yo nunca te abandonaré.

\- Lo sé.

\- Oye... lamento haberme ido en tu interior, sé que no quieres quedarte embarazado.

\- No te preocupes, tengo las pastillas en casa – sonrió Hinata – quizá podamos repetir antes de que me vaya. Tengo un par de horas libres.

\- Suena bien – dijo Kageyama con una dulce sonrisa.

***

Tres veces, ése era el número que pudo mantener sexo con su amante antes de regresar, ése era el número del delito, uno del que no se arrepentía en absoluto. Con su hijo en brazos, entró por la casa dispuesto a tratar de explicarle la situación. Sabía que su hijo era inteligente, sus profesores estaban asombrados con ello, pero... no estaba seguro de hasta qué nivel sería capaz de entender cuando le explicase que la persona a la que creía su padre no lo era en realidad, que su auténtico padre era otro.

Aprovechó en ir al baño un segundo a tomarse sus pastillas anticonceptivas antes de regresar una vez más con su hijo para explicarle el asunto. Quizá irse unos días a casa de sus padres tampoco le vendría mal, unas pequeñas vacaciones y unas cuantas mentiras a su esposo. Podía alegar que tras descubrir el asunto de las drogas, prefería mantener a Kai alejado de Kageyama, eso mantendría a su esposo contento y le daría tiempo a Kageyama para tramar una estrategia y ayudarle. ¡ _Sí_! Eso haría.


	13. Casa de los padres

Tan sólo le había costado diez minutos hacer las maletas aunque había tardado más en explicarle a su hijo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Kageyama. Por suerte para él, tenía el mismo intelecto que su padre y sabía guardar un secreto. Tenía pensado poder presentarles lejos de los ojos de la ciudad, en una zona neutral donde no hubiera miradas indiscretas. Todo el mundo sabía que no había nada más cotilla que un pueblo, pero él se conocía los escondites de su propio pueblo igual que Kageyama. Se habían criado allí.

Dejó una carta para su esposo encima de la mesa, indicándole que iba a pasar unos días con sus padres. Era posible que al llegar de su viaje, fuera a buscarles, pero no avisarle sería mucho peor para los planes que tenía en mente. Ahora sólo le preocupaba hacer pensar a su esposo que estaba renunciando a Kageyama y que le quería a él, todo para darle tiempo a Tobio de encontrar una solución, de limpiar su nombre y denunciar a Azumi.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y su hijo todavía dormía, pero prefería salir cuanto antes, no quería toparse con mucho tráfico en la carretera o tardarían la vida en salir de la gran ciudad. Sin dilación, fue a la habitación de su hijo y trató de despertarlo sin abrir las persianas, tan sólo encendiendo la pequeña lámpara de balón de voleibol que tenía en su mesilla.

El niño pareció mover ligeramente los ojos, pero no fue hasta que su padre acarició su cabello que realmente empezó a abrir los ojos. Él era lo mejor de su vida y lo sabía, casi le cuesta la vida, pero no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de haberlo traído al mundo, no cuando además era fruto de ese amor tan grande que había sentido y todavía sentía por Kageyama.

\- Ey... - sonrió Hinata al ver cómo Kai restregaba sus manitas por sus ojos intentando abrirlos – vamos, dormilón, tenemos un largo camino hasta la casa de los abuelos.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó algo confuso.

\- Sí, es mejor salir antes. Podrás volver a dormirte en el coche si quieres.

Hinata cogió a su hijo en brazos al ver que seguía medio somnoliento y le ayudó a arreglarse para irse. Kai no parecía querer bajar de los brazos de su padre, así que finalmente, Hinata decidió coger unos batidos, algo para picar en el camino y lo metió en el coche sentándolo en su sillita. Para cuando le abrochó el cinturón, el niño ya estaba completamente dormido de nuevo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y subir al volante para ir a casa de sus padres.

Tardó casi dos horas, pero al menos no había pillado mucho tráfico. Podía ver el cartel que indicaba la entrada al pueblo a unos pocos metros, pero se bifurcó hacia la derecha por un sendero de tierra y siguió conduciendo por la pista hasta un merendero que había al final. Aparcó en una de las explanadas, sacó una mochila del maletero y tras cargarla a su espalda, sacó a su hijo aún durmiendo llevándole en brazos.

Había quedado con Kageyama en el mirador de la cascada, donde poca gente del pueblo solía ir, tan sólo en verano a refrescarse o a hacer algún picnic, pero ahora en invierno, nadie accedía a esos sitios, sería un lugar tranquilo donde nadie les molestaría y se apartarían de las miradas indiscretas. Los dos conocían a la perfección el lugar.

No negaba que estaba nervioso por presentarle oficialmente a su hijo pese a que Kageyama ya sabía finalmente la verdad, imaginaba que su padre debía estar igual de nervioso si es que ya había llegado, quizá todavía no lo había hecho, lo sabría al llegar al mirador.

Subir la gran cuesta con el pequeño en brazos fue toda una proeza, ni siquiera estaba tan en forma como antes desde que había dejado de ser rematador y faltaba a algunos entrenamientos por culpa de las decisiones de su esposo. Sabía que tenía que volver a entrenar y quería regresar a su puesto, volver a jugar con Kageyama, remontar el vuelo y desplegar sus alas una vez más, iba a hacerlo, lo deseaba, pero todo pensamiento quedó atrás al observar la figura de Kageyama al borde del acantilado, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de madera y con su vista perdida en la gran cascada que caía a sus pies.

Kai pareció despertar en aquel momento preguntando a su padre dónde estaban. Se restregó los ojos un par de veces con sus manitas y entonces, al abrir los ojos, vislumbró la espalda con esa chaqueta negra del Karasuno, ese hombre al que ahora llamaría " _papá_ ", el que se suponía que era un secreto.

\- Es... - gritó el niño tratando que su padre le escuchase por el fuerte ruido de la cascada.

\- Sí, Kai – gritó Hinata – él es tu padre, tu verdadero padre – le dijo bajándole al suelo.

Al escuchar un leve ruido tras de sí, Kageyama se giró. El atronador ruido de la cascada a su espalda mitigaba cualquier otro ruido, sin embargo, una sensación de que no estaba solo le había sacado de su trance girándose hacia ellos. Miró a ese pequeño, con el cabello oscuro pero idéntico en corte al de su padre, con unos ojos tan azules que era imposible engañar a Kageyama... sabía que eran sus ojos, había sacado sus ojos y su cerebro.

Se llevó la mano a la boca tapándola por la emoción de ver a su hijo, sabiendo realmente que lo era. La primera vez que vio al niño... no sabía que era suyo pero ahora... dentro de él tenía un sentimiento extraño y a la vez... atrayente, protector con ese niño.

Kai caminó con algo de cautela hacia su padre y éste inició también el camino hacia él, acelerando el paso a medida que avanzaba hasta que al llegar frente a él, lo cogió en brazos abrazándole, derramando lágrimas de emoción y consiguiendo que Hinata también las derramase.

\- Ven aquí – le pidió a Hinata, quien se acercó hacia él al ver cómo movía su brazo y se abrazó a él, dejando que Kageyama les tuviera a los dos.

\- Deja de llorar, ¿vale? – le sonrió Hinata.

\- No puedo – sonreía Kageyama – pero no es de tristeza, es de emoción. Lo siento.

***

Kageyama miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios cómo su hijo corría tras una pequeña lagartija que intentaba huir de él por las hojas secas y marrones que los árboles habían dejado caer ese otoño.

\- ¿Cómo va lo de...? – preguntó Hinata sin terminar la frase, con el sandwich aún en su mano.

\- He hablado con mi abogado – acabó diciendo Kageyama – y he puesto una denuncia por calumnias hacia tu esposo, los papeles se están tramitando. También me han hecho las pruebas de sangre y de orina para comprobar que no tengo sustancias ilegales en mi organismos, así que pronto tendrán los resultados y tu esposo quedará como un mentiroso. Lo de lavar mi imagen va a ser más complicado – comentó Kageyama.

\- Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, Kageyama.

\- No... tú no tienes la culpa de esto, yo me metí con él y además... él ya me odiaba de antes.

\- Está obsesionado con tenerme pese a que sabe que jamás podré amarle como te he amado a ti, como aún te amo.

\- Estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

\- Mira, papá – venía Kai corriendo trayendo un gusano en una de las ramas.

\- Vaya... deberías dejarlo en uno de esos árboles, seguro que en primavera se convertirá en una preciosa mariposa – le dijo Tobio con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Y vendremos entonces a verlo?

\- Claro que sí, vendremos todas las veces que quieras. Ven aquí – le dijo Tobio levantándose y cogiendo una pelota de voleibol que había dejado encima de la tela donde estaban sentados Hinata y él – voy a enseñarte un par de pases.

\- Genial – sonrió Kai.

***

Esa noche Hinata cenó en casa de sus padres, por supuesto no quiso sacar el tema del divorcio ni nada por el estilo, sabía lo que le dirían al respecto. A su padre sólo le interesaba su negocio y su madre, pese a estar preocupada por su niño, no tenía el valor suficiente para imponerse a las decisiones del padre de familia, quizá Hinata tampoco lo tenía así que la entendía.

Mientras su madre dormía al pequeño Kai, Hinata avisó que se iría a dormir y como hacía cuando era niño, salió por la ventana de su cuarto y se marchó calle abajo sonriendo como cuando era un crío, dispuesto a irse con el amor de su vida durante unas horas, a obtener la libertad que después dejaría de tener con su esposo.

Para Hinata fue un fin de semana perfecto, de ensueño, se fugaba con su hijo por las mañanas y pasaba todo el día fuera en el campo junto a Kageyama, disfrutando de días en familia y, por las noches, se colaba en la casa del pueblo que Tobio tenía para regalarle sus noches y su cuerpo tantas veces como podían permitirse antes de caer rendidos.

No fue hasta el lunes, cuando su esposo apareció en la puerta de sus padres, sonriendo con dulzura y amabilidad, fingiendo que todo su matrimonio era perfecto, que era el marido de ensueño que todo padre querría para su hijo, alegando que había tenido que marcharse por negocios pero que ahora regresaba para tomarse unos días tranquilo en la casa de sus suegros.

\- Bienvenido – sonrió Hinata como si estuviera realmente feliz de verle, algo que hizo sonreír a Azumi.

\- Mi pequeño esposo – sonrió Azumi abrazándole – te he echado tanto de menos estos días.

\- Y nosotros a ti – mintió Hinata.

Azumi enseguida buscó alguna excusa para ausentarse, llevándose a Hinata consigo dispuesto a escuchar el motivo por el que se había ido a la casa de sus padres, pero Hinata tenía la excusa perfecta y aunque le doliese hacer lo que haría... tenía que convencer a su esposo a como diera lugar de que él sería el único. Sólo así dejaría a Kageyama en paz el tiempo necesario para idear un plan, para que su abogado preparase la gran defensa ante la denuncia que habían levantado contra él.

\- ¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿En serio? ¿A casa de tus padres?

\- Tenías razón – le dijo Hinata antes de que él siguiera, acercándose a él y desabrochando los botones de su camisa con dulzura – él no es una buena influencia para nuestro hijo. No quiero que nuestro familia se vea involucrada en asuntos de drogas, por eso he venido aquí, para alejarme de él. Se quedó en la ciudad y yo no quería que pudiera acercarse a mí en tu ausencia, así que vine con mis padres. ¿Hice mal? – le susurró mientras besaba su cuello.

Azumi se sonrojó ante aquellas caricias y la dulce voz que su esposo estaba poniendo. Era indudable que su argumento era sólido y no podía negarle que había hecho lo correcto para alejarse de él.

\- Me alegro que hayas recapacitado y quieras alejarte de él.

\- Unos días de vacaciones en casa de mis padres no nos vendrán mal. ¿No crees? – sonrió – pero yo te he echado mucho de menos.

Hinata aprovechó para tumbarle en el suelo y apartar su camisa mientras depositaba leves besos por el pecho de su esposo, casi teniendo que imaginar que era Kageyama para evitar pensar en echarse atrás. No podía, tenía que hacer demasiado creíble que quería estar con él pese al miedo que le tenía.

Al sentir todas aquellas atenciones, Azumi cogió la muñeca de Hinata con brusquedad, observando la duda en los ojos del menor, dudas porque no sabía el motivo para cogerle de aquella forma. Tan sólo sintió cómo le tumbaba en el tatami y su esposo se colocaba sobre él.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos – le dijo Azumi abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón.


	14. Vuelta a casa

Las caricias de Kageyama siempre eran algo que alegraba el rostro de Hinata. Se sentía tan tranquilo en aquella casa, con las persianas fuertemente cerradas, con los pocos resquicios de luz y ajenos a las miradas curiosas. Allí tumbado en la cama junto a Kageyama, desnudo y sintiendo las caricias en su espalda mientras una suave y fina sábana cubría tan sólo de su trasero para abajo.

\- Tengo que volver – dijo Hinata.

\- Lo sé, pero se me hace cada vez más difícil separarme de ti.

\- Para mí también es difícil volver con él.

\- ¿Sospecha algo?

\- Es posible que sepa que le miento – comentó Hinata – pero no quiero verlo, su obsesión es tan fuerte que al ver lo bien que estamos ahora mismo, prefiere no ver lo malo. Se centra en lo que le digo.

\- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – exclamó Kageyama – pero eso es bueno para nosotros.

\- Aún sospecha algo, estoy convencido pero sigo mintiéndole y tratando de ser el esposo perfecto.

\- Odio que tengas que acostarte con él – aclaró Kageyama.

\- Lo hago sólo por obligación y lo sabes, en cuanto pueda, le dejaré. Te lo prometí.

\- Lo sé. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, pero aun así... me repugna que ese infeliz te toque o que pueda hacerte daño. Me siento impotente sin poder ir a partirle la cara y teniendo que aguantar aquí escondido, como si fuera un criminal, viéndote en secreto, sin poder estar todo lo que me gustaría con nuestro hijo.

\- Sólo un poco más, ¿vale? Aguanta un poco más – sonrió Hinata dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Te amo, Hinata, no quiero que te la juegues demasiado. Mantente a salvo de él.

\- Lo haré – sonrió Hinata al verle tan preocupado – ni siquiera sabe que estás en el pueblo.

\- Podría enterarse, así que ten mucho cuidado.

\- Sí. Ahora tengo que irme o sospechará. Le he dicho que había ido al mercado.

\- Coge algo de mi nevera si quieres.

\- Sí... tengo que llevar algo para que no sospeche.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, dándose el que sería su último beso por ahora, disfrutando de las últimas caricias mientras caminaban hacia la cocina y buscaban algo que Hinata pudiera llevarse. Finalmente, cogió unos puerros, un par de cebollas y algunas frutas en una pequeña bolsa de plástico blanca.

Una última vez acarició la mejilla de Kageyama, sabiendo que pronto regresarían a la ciudad y sería todo mucho más complicado para verse. El pueblo, pese a lo cotilla que era, también les brindaba cierta seguridad a sus mentiras.

\- Te veré en la ciudad – susurró Kageyama juntando su frente a la de Hinata.

\- Sí, allí nos veremos. A las nueve entra Kai al colegio, Azumi siempre está trabajando y a las once tiene el recreo, puedes pasar a verle. Seguro que se alegrará.

\- Claro, lo haré.

Les costaba separarse, era algo inevitable para ambos pese a saber que tenían que hacerlo en algún momento, no les quedaba más remedio. Finalmente, fue Hinata quien tras un largo suspiro, besó por última vez a Kageyama para salir por la puerta. Por suerte para él, Kageyama vivía a las afueras y eso le favorecía. En el camino de vuelta aprovechó para coger unas cuantas moras silvestres de los matorrales hasta llegar al pueblo.

Le costó llegar a casa, todo el mundo solía detenerle para conversar pero era algo normal, todos se aburrían y él era la novedad en esos instantes, todos querían contarle algo o cotillear, el pasatiempo de los pueblos al fin y al cabo.

\- Estoy en casa – comentó con una sonrisa sentándose en el rellano para quitarse las zapatillas.

Kai fue el primero en lanzarse a su cuello abrazándole. En momentos como esos, Hinata adoraba volver a casa, sin embargo, ver la figura de su esposo tras ellos, ya no era precisamente algo que le motivase. Quizá... si sólo hubiera sido Kageyama, todo sería perfecto.

\- Has tardado bastante – comentó Azumi.

\- Ya sabes cómo es la gente del pueblo, hablan por los codos – sonrió – y todos tienen algo que contarte.

\- Ya... ¿Qué has traído?

\- Algo de verdura, aunque el puesto de verdura resulta que era el más lejano, me ha tocado ir al otro lado del pueblo. Lo siento, no quería tardar tanto pero... la gente del pueblo me entretuvo demasiado. No sabía cómo cortarles.

\- Ya veo. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? – sonrió Azumi quitándole la bolsa de entre los dedos – puedo guardar esto en la nevera mientras tanto hasta que volvamos esta tarde a la ciudad.

\- Claro – sonrió Hinata.

Subió a la habitación dispuesto a cambiarse, aunque no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana para ver cómo Azumi hablaba con una par de ancianos de las proximidades, los cuales enseguida sonrieron comentándole que era cierto que me habían visto en el mercado y habían hablado conmigo. Lo que Azumi jamás sabría era cuánto tiempo realmente estuvo hablando con cada uno del pueblo para saber dónde se había metido las últimas horas.

Estaba claro que Azumi no era idiota, no terminaba de creerse esa nueva actitud de Hinata, pero también era cierto que estaba tan obsesionado con él, que en parte trataba de creerse todo lo que le decía con tal de estar bien, de que el matrimonio funcionase o de tenerle como él quería. Se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando Azumi entró por la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – sonrió Hinata al ver a su esposo.

\- Es sólo... no sé, es que te veo un poco diferente estos días.

\- Es posible – sonrió de nuevo – quizá porque me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón, Kageyama nunca me quiso, sólo es alguien del pasado, alguien que con las cosas que hace como el asunto de las drogas... es mejor no tenerle cerca de mi hijo... ni de mí – mintió Hinata tratando de que su esposo le creyese.

\- Quizá te has creído muy rápido ese asunto de las drogas.

\- Claro que sí – aclaró Hinata – tú escribiste el reportaje y sé que tú nunca mientes, ¿no es así? – intentó aclararle Hinata para que zanjase el tema.

\- Sí, claro que sí – sonrió Azumi – yo no mentiría en las cosas de mi trabajo.

\- Pues por eso mismo – comentó Hinata - ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

\- Tan sólo... por Kageyama, sé que sentías algo muy fuerte por él. También sabía que os criasteis ambos en este pueblo y... quizá tengo un poco de miedo de que él haya vuelto a intentar explicarte su situación actual.

\- Azumi – empezó Hinata – Kageyama se encuentra en Tokio. No creo que quiera saber nada de mí, como te he explicado, él no me ama y yo por fin me he dado cuenta de que mi familia es lo más importante, quiero que esto funcione, por eso vine unos días al pueblo, para alejarme de él – sonrió Hinata - ¿Acaso hice mal?

\- No – sonrió Azumi algo más calmado tras esa respuesta – hiciste muy bien, Hinata. Ya verás que esto funcionará, haremos que funcione.

Por ahora, Hinata tan sólo pensaba en que su esposo se estaba tragando hasta el momento todo su cuento y sus embustes. Eso le daría un poco de ventaja a Kageyama para ir resolviendo problemas y poder allanar el camino hacia su unión.

Pese a saber que pronto podría estar con Kageyama, que tan sólo debía aguantar unos días más... el volver a su antiguo hogar junto a su esposo no era algo que le hiciera feliz a Hinata. Esa tarde llovía y podía ver su reflejo en la ventanilla del copiloto donde iba sentado. Ni siquiera miraba el paisaje, tan sólo a él mismo, sus ojos vidriosos y tristes sabiendo a lo que regresaba. La soledad de su hogar, de nuevo atrapado en esa jaula que su esposo había creado especialmente para retener a ese cuervo.

¡ _Un poco más_! Era lo único que podía pensar ese chico, tan sólo un poco más y sería libre, la jaula se abriría para dejarle libre. Azumi estaba atento a la carretera, moviendo los limpiaparabrisas para ver mejor, observando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor cómo Kai dormía en su sillita y apartando la vista con brevedad hacia su esposo, que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y su silencio sin mirarle.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Azumi captando así la atención de Hinata.

\- Sí – sonrió Hinata mirándole por primera vez en aquellos largos minutos.

\- Te noto melancólico.

\- Quizá un poco triste – aclaró Hinata – hacía mucho que no veía a mis padres y... no sé... las despedidas siempre son un poco duras.

\- Puedes venir a verles cuando quieras.

\- Lo sé – sonrió – pero sigue siendo duro.

Un resoplido fue lo único que consiguió salir de Hinata al encontrarse de pie junto a la puerta de la que había sido su casa en los últimos años. Tan sólo una prisión más para él, de otro estilo, más acogedora... pero igualmente hacía su función, minar su libertad. De vuelta en la ciudad le sería casi imposible volver a ver a Kageyama en un tiempo, no era lo mismo como en el pueblo, sin embargo, se alegraba de al menos haber podido disfrutar esos días en su compañía, de haberle presentado a su hijo, de verles jugar al voleibol juntos, porque ahora Kai... quería ser colocador como su padre. ¡ _Otro genio más_! Eso pensaba Hinata, otro futuro "Rey de la cancha" que aprendería lo mejor de su padre.

\- Entremos en casa – sonrió Azumi.

Hinata simplemente, fingió la sonrisa como si realmente se alegrase de volver a esa casa cuando en el fondo... deseaba huir lejos, empezar a correr y no detenerse. Al girarse, observó los ojos de su hijo y entonces supo... que él no volvería a huir, iba a luchar, iba a hacerlo por Kageyama y no sólo estaba dispuesto a luchar... sino que iba a ganar, porque su hijo merecía saber lo que era estar con su auténtico padre, ver a una pareja feliz y no lo que él tenía con su actual esposo.

\- ¡ _Se acabó el huir_! – susurró para sí mismo Hinata, cogiendo aire mientras cerraba los ojos y soltando el aire a medida que los abría de nuevo, esta vez más decidido.

Abrió la palma de su mano y dejó que su hijo la cogiera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos plantarían cara, ambos dispuestos a ser felices en una nueva y mejor vida. Aquello sólo duraría un poco más.

\- Vamos a casa – comentó Hinata haciendo sonreír al niño, quien esperó a que su padre diera el primer paso para seguirle.


	15. El malestar

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando notó que su esposo se levantaba de la cama. El colchón se movía ligeramente y quizá antes jamás se habría percatado de ese ligero movimiento, pero últimamente no terminaba de conciliar bien el sueño. Quizá era producto de los nervios que sentía. Ya había pasado una semana sin ver a Kageyama y pese a las tremendas ganas por salir corriendo e ir a su casa a buscarle, sabía que no podía, tenía que mantenerse un poco alejado hasta que su esposo dejase de sospechar por completo. Eso podría tardar aún un par de semanas más.

Al menos, le alegraba saber que, aunque él no podía verle, su hijo sí lo hacía, porque Kageyama asistía todos los días sin falta al recreo del colegio para ver a su hijo jugar con los amigos y divertirse. A veces hablaban un rato, otras, sólo se saludaban y se observaban, pero eso ya le hacía feliz a Hinata, sabiendo que ambos se entendían perfectamente y empezaban a congeniar como una auténtica familia.

Esperó en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y tapándose con el edredón, tratando de pasar desapercibido para su esposo, que seguramente se marcharía a trabajar. Simplemente quería dar la sensación de que seguía durmiendo para evitar tener que hablarle, para evitar tener que darle los buenos días y empezar a fingir tan temprano que ese matrimonio funcionaba cuando tan sólo estaba pensando en el día en que finalmente podría ser libre, libre para irse con Tobio.

Tan sólo abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba, quedándose una vez más a oscuras, quedando esta vez solo en su habitación. Se alegraba de que se marchase. ¿Eso le convertía en un mal esposo? Era posible que sí, esa sensación tenía y, sin embargo, apenas parecía importarle. Prefería la soledad, la oscuridad y el sentirse como la peor persona del mundo mientras engañaba a su esposo a tener que aguantar un maltrato más por su parte.

Volvió a dormirse casi sin darse cuenta, no entendía cómo podía estar tan cansado si apenas había hecho absolutamente nada. Todo su cuerpo pesaba, algo que empezó a alarmarle teniendo en cuenta que ayer preparando la comida, le entró un ligero mareo del que no entendía muy bien de dónde o cómo podía haberle llegado.

No se levantó hasta casi las doce del medio día y aun así... le costó abrir los ojos y más aún, levantarse. Su cuerpo parecía hecho de hierro puro, pesaba y no terminaba de encontrarse del todo bien. Podía ver ojeras bajo sus ojos pero había dormido casi doce horas seguidas.

Bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Sabía que se encontraba solo puesto que Azumi tenía que haberse llevado a Kai al colegio. Al abrir la nevera, el mareo regresó una vez más, teniendo que sentarse en una silla nuevamente esperando a que se le pasara. No se encontraba nada bien y al final, cogió el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su esposo, sin embargo... no contestó al teléfono ninguna de las tres veces que lo intentó, así que buscó en la agenda el número de la única persona que sabía... siempre contestaría. Pronto escuchó su voz al otro lado.

\- ¿Hinata? Ey, ¿estás bien? Quedamos en que no podía haber ningún tipo de contacto – escuchó a Kageyama.

\- ¿Puedes... venir a buscarme? Creo que necesito ir a urgencias, no me encuentro bien.

\- Voy ahora mismo, no te esfuerces, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Aquí te espero.

Tardó algo más de treinta y cinco minutos en llegar pese a que Kageyama había apretado el acelerador, sin embargo, cruzarse Tokio siempre era todo un desafío con el intenso tráfico que había en la ciudad. Finalmente, al salir a la circunvalación todo había sido más rápido.

Tobio bajó del vehículo con rapidez y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa de Hinata, quien al escuchar el ruido del coche ya se había acercado para abrirla. En cuanto lo vio, con aquellas ojeras y caminando con dificultad, Kageyama no lo pensó dos veces, cogiéndolo en brazos y cerrando él mismo la puerta de una patada.

\- Kageyama... - trató de hablar Hinata al sentir cómo lo cogía en brazos.

\- No quiero escuchar ni una queja. Te llevo ahora mismo a urgencias – le aclaró.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente, pero en parte, también sacó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de cuánto le importaba a ese chico. Kageyama siempre haría lo que fuera por él, hasta venir corriendo a buscarle porque simplemente... se encontraba un poco mareado.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Hinata cuando Kageyama estaba ya abriendo la puerta del copiloto para sentarle allí.

\- Y yo a ti, ahora quédate ahí mientras cierro con llave tu casa. Vuelvo en dos segundos.

Kageyama cerró primero la puerta del copiloto dejando a Hinata dentro del coche y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para cerrarla con llave. Una vez estuvo al volante, le devolvió las llaves a Hinata y empezó a conducir en dirección al hospital.

Prácticamente, Tobio dejó el coche en la puerta principal un segundo y sacó en brazos a Hinata hasta la recepción, donde uno de los médicos al verlos, le acercó una silla de ruedas para que se sentase. Mientras Kageyama se iba a aparcar mejor el vehículo en el parking de fuera, Hinata comentaba a la recepcionista los síntomas que tenía para que pudieran hacerle las pruebas necesarias.

Durante algo más de media hora, Hinata permaneció con un gotero tras haberle sacado sangre y alguna muestra de orina, sin embargo, Kageyama había permanecido todo el rato a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano y animándole con sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Kageyama preocupado.

\- Sí, ya se me está pasando. Me encuentro algo mejor.

\- Vale – le acarició Kageyama el cabello, bajando su mano por la mejilla y acariciándola también.

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido a buscarme.

\- Siempre que lo necesites, yo estaré ahí para ti y lo sabes.

Kageyama soltó la mano con rapidez y se levantó del sillón en cuanto escuchó en el pasillo la voz de Azumi preguntando por Hinata. Una de las enfermeras le indicó dónde se encontraba y entró con rapidez acercándose a él.

\- Ey... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ahora preocupado.

\- Sí... sólo han sido unos mareos, me han hecho pruebas – comentó Hinata, pero entonces Azumi se giró hacia Kageyama.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Tú no contestabas al teléfono y me llamó para que le trajera al hospital, nada más. De hecho tengo cosas que hacer, así que me iré.

\- Sí, eso deberías hacer, marcharte y dejar a mi familia en paz.

\- Podéis parar... - comentó Hinata – me duele la cabeza, estoy mareado y tú no contestabas, él me ha hecho el favor de traerme, sólo por una vez... ¿Podríais no enfadaros entre vosotros?

Los dos se miraron un segundo en silencio, entendiendo que se encontraban en un hospital y era mejor guardar ciertas apariencias. Por un momento, Kageyama sintió las ganas de marcharse pese a no querer dejar solo a Hinata, sin embargo, la intervención del médico que llegaba con los resultados, hizo que se quedase.

\- Tengo sus resultados médicos y la verdad... esto es muy extraño, he cotejado las muestras varias veces porque indican un exceso de hormonas, sé que era algo imposible en los hombres pero... los resultados indican que está embarazado – aquello alarmó a los tres, aunque se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Kageyama y de Hinata mientras la alegría se reflejaba en la de Azumi.

\- ¿Qué? No es posible – dijo Hinata cogiendo los resultados.

\- Le haré más pruebas evidentemente, es imposible que un hombre esté embarazado – aclaró el médico.

\- No... la verdad es que eso es posible – le indicó Hinata – tengo un problema congénito y hay un útero dentro de mí pero... no puedo estar embarazado.

\- ¿No estás feliz? Por fin seremos padres de nuevo – comentó Azumi.

\- No puedes tenerlo – dijo de golpe Kageyama asustado – te quedaste en parada cardíaca en el último parto, no puedes tenerlo, podrías morir en el siguiente y lo sabes, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que mueras así.

\- Yo... - intentaba hablar Hinata, aunque estaba en shock con aquello.

\- Claro que puede tenerlo, ahora saben cómo tienen que actuar, no pasará nada – dijo Azumi.

\- ¿Eres médico para saberlo? – le gritó Kageyama - ¿O es que no te importa lo que le pueda ocurrir a Hinata? Su cuerpo no está preparado para un parto, podría morir y yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de un bebé que ni siquiera está aún formado.

\- Si se quiere abortar, ahora es el mejor momento, aún no se ha formado el niño – comentó el médico.

\- No va a abortar – dijo Azumi.

\- Pues tampoco estoy dispuesto a verlo morir por tenerlo – comentó Kageyama.

\- Tú no decides sobre él.

\- Basta los dos... - gritó Hinata – la decisión es mía.

\- ¿En serio vas a pensar en esto? – preguntó Kageyama asustado.

\- Es un niño, ¿vale? Puede que no esté formado pero ya está hecho, está dentro de mí y no sé si sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que lo maté voluntariamente.

\- ¿Pero serías capaz de dejarlo huérfano si mueres en el quirófano? – preguntó Kageyama asustando también a Hinata.

\- No lo sé – aclaró Hinata – no sé nada, necesito pensar. Salid todos, quiero pensarlo a solas y sólo quiero hablar con mi médico.

\- Por favor... salid todos de aquí – comentó el médico obligándoles a salir pese a que seguían escuchando la discusión de ambos en el pasillo - ¿Qué médico te llevó la otra vez?

\- Tengo su número en el móvil.

\- De acuerdo, le llamaré ahora mismo. ¿Está en el hospital?

\- Sí – comentó Hinata.

\- Si está de servicio, haré que venga ahora mismo para que puedas hablar de esto con él. Quizá él pueda darte una mejor visión de lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro. No sé si darte la enhorabuena o no – sonrió el médico con preocupación – ahora vengo.

Hinata se quedó a solas en la estancia, escuchando los gritos de aquellos dos hombres. Estaba claro que Azumi quería que tuviera ese niño porque deseaba un hijo propio, por otro lado, entendía la preocupación de Kageyama, prefería no tener hijos con tal de poder estar a su lado el resto de la vida, no quería que muriese y realmente... no negaba que tenía miedo, ya se había quedado en parada cardíaca en el último parto, era posible que no superase un segundo. Tenía que elegir... el niño o él y eso era complicado.

Por una parte, tenía miedo a morir, por otro lado... sabía que no podría vivir feliz con la culpa asolándole por haber matado a un inocente. Era tan complicada la decisión que no sabía qué debía hacer y a eso se le sumaba otra gran duda: ¿de quién narices era el niño? ¿Era de Kageyama o era de Azumi?

Azumi pensaba que era suyo, que sólo se había acostado con él, pero Hinata sabía muy bien que también lo había hecho con Kageyama e incluso más veces de lo que lo había hecho con su propio esposo, era posible que fuera de Kageyama, aunque no pudiera decirlo.

Su médico tardó veinte minutos en llegar y se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, sobre todo por el suspiro que dejó escapar al ver a ese chico allí sentado y leer los resultados de las analíticas.

\- Creí que no querías más hijos – comentó el médico.

\- Y no los quería pero... no sé lo que ha pasado, me tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas, no debería estar embarazado.

\- Vale... voy a hacerte unas pruebas más para tener un poco más claros los riesgos que puedes sufrir. Al menos intentaremos no cometer los errores de la otra vez, podemos aminorar el riesgo puesto que sabemos los efectos que sufrió tu cuerpo la última vez.

\- Confío en usted y en su criterio. Haga las pruebas que necesite – dijo Hinata.


	16. Un hijo

¡ _Un hijo_! No podía negar que era una sensación única. Sólo una vez lo había vivido y sin embargo, pese al mal trago que había sufrido durante el embarazo y sobre todo... el parto, jamás podría negar que Kai había sido lo más preciado en su vida, su mayor tesoro, el más grato de los triunfos.

Una parte de él tenía mucho miedo y sin embargo, otra parte deseaba tener a ese niño, deseaba que todo saliera bien y compartir la vida con esa nueva vida, ver a su hijo crecer junto a un hermanito, verlos jugar, enfadarse, discutir y quererse, defenderse el uno al otro, cuidarse, porque cuando sus padres faltasen algún día... los hermanos permanecerían juntos, o eso pensaba Hinata.

Quizá fue esa idea lo que hizo tomar la decisión final. Quería tener al hijo, quería a ese niño que ya empezaba a crecer en su vientre. Con sumo cuidado, llevó sus manos al vientre y lo acarició con calma. No podía sentir nada, el niño era un pequeño bulto casi imperceptible ahora mismo, sabía que no se movería, nada ocurriría, pero aún así, pese a que pudiera ser su imaginación, él ya notaba esa vida en su interior.

Al menos una cosa estaba clara para él, la conversación con su médico le había ayudado a relajarse ligeramente pese al miedo que sentía todavía. Él decía que tras el primer parto, tenía un mayor conocimiento sobre las consecuencias que producía en su cuerpo masculino un embarazo. Quería disminuir los efectos que produciría y medicarle mejor que la última vez.

Esa semana, Hinata estuvo retenido en el hospital para que le hicieran toda clase de pruebas. No quería cometer errores con él y necesitaba saber absolutamente todo, hasta sus niveles de hormonas y los compuestos del organismo. Tras todas las pruebas y asegurándose que estaría bien, le dio el alta para que pudiera volver a casa siempre y cuando le prometiera volver para los siguientes exámenes y mantuviera la calma en su casa. Necesitaba reposo.

Esa semana fue rara para Hinata. No había podido hablar con Kageyama y deseaba hacerlo. Él debía estar entre confundido, triste y preocupado por su condición. Desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazado y que la última vez, casi murió en el parto, Kageyama sólo había intentado protegerle.

Al menos había una parte buena... su esposo le había dejado en paz desde que se había enterado del embarazo. Hasta le preparaba el desayuno y se lo llevaba a la cama como si eso fuera suficiente para que él olvidase todos los malos momentos. En parte, Hinata sabía que a Azumi sólo le interesaba ese niño, no pensaba realmente en él.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver al esposo que entraba junto a una bandeja con el desayuno. Las tostadas estaban untadas con esa mermelada de arándanos que él detestaba, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a su esposo. Ahora que parecía tan contento, no quería darle a entender que no le conocía en absoluto, así que simplemente se resignaba y se lo comía a regañadientes.

\- Buenos días cielo, te he traído tu desayuno – decía su esposo sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias aunque no hacía falta. Puedo prepararlo.

\- El médico dijo que necesitabas reposo.

\- Sí y me va bien, pero creo que me apetece también caminar un poco, le sentará bien al pequeño un poco de ejercicio matutino.

\- Te acompañaré entonces.

\- Claro – se resignó Hinata pese a que quería ir solo para poder ir a ver a Kageyama.

Por un momento, esperó que su esposo fuera a ducharse o se cambiase... que hiciera algo y él poder evitar tomarse ese desayuno, pero no fue así, en su lugar, Azumi se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello y esperando a que terminase de desayunar tranquilamente.

Comer esas tostadas era un suplicio auténtico. Mordía lentamente, muy despacio y cerraba los ojos como si eso impidiese que el sabor de los arándanos pudiera alcanzarle, pero era inútil.

\- ¿Es que no tienes hambre?

\- No mucha – respondió Hinata.

\- Debes comer, por ti y por ese niño que esperamos.

\- Claro – sonrió Hinata.

Se lo comió a regañadientes, como si fuera una auténtica tortura pero cuando terminó, se apresuró a vestirse. Quería salir un rato del cuarto, caminar aunque fuera por el jardín.

Se cambió con prisa y convenció a su esposo para que le llevase al centro de la ciudad en coche con la excusa de mirar algunas tiendas para el bebé. Durante el tiempo que permaneció en el vehículo, mantuvo el silencio.

Tan sólo sonrió cuando sus pies cruzaron la puerta mecánica del centro comercial. La gente disfrutaba de un día de compras, sonreían en las escaleras mecánicas, bromeando y sonriendo con sus parejas, con los amigos, algunos solitarios inmersos en sus móviles o con bolsas en sus manos de haber comprado algo.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Azumi.

\- Quiero mirar cosas de bebés – le dijo sonriendo, observando una tienda en el piso superior.

Iban de camino a la tienda, cuando el móvil de su esposo sonó. Por el tono de su voz y cómo le indicaba a la otra persona que iría enseguida, supo que se trataba de trabajo. Para Azumi el trabajo siempre estaba por delante de todo, siempre sería más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Yo... lo siento Hinata, tengo que irme al periódico. Me necesitan para un artículo.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Hinata fingiendo estar algo desanimado por su marcha pese a que estaba feliz de su marcha.

Un beso en la frente es lo que recibió de su esposo antes de que se marchase. Apenas estuvo solo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de Kageyama. Necesitaba verle, hablar con él, saber que se estaba bien con la decisión que él había tomado.

Por suerte para él, Kageyama contestó a su llamada con rapidez aunque no quiso contarle nada, tan sólo, le pidió que fuera al centro comercial enseguida para estar un rato juntos y poder hablar. Iba a esperarle en la tienda de niños más grande, en el segundo piso.

Hinata esperó durante más de media hora a la llegada de Kageyama, observando en la tienda las cunas, los peúcos de los niños, esas camisetas tan pequeñas que le hacían sonreír. Aún recordaba cuando Kai era pequeño, como un muñeco tierno y frágil, con esas manitas pequeñas que agarraban con fuerza.

Yo le compraría algo de un color neutro hasta que sepas el sexo del niño – sonrió Kageyama a su lado.

\- Tobio... - susurró Hinata al verle a su lado detenido, con el aliento apresurado como si hubiera corriendo por el centro comercial para llegar hasta él – yo...

\- Estoy bien Hinata, yo estoy bien pero no es por eso por lo que he venido. Necesitaba asegurarme que eras tú el que estaba bien.

\- Lo estoy – sonrió – aunque me han obligado a comerme unas tostadas con mermelada de arándanos.

\- Odias los arándanos – sonrió Kageyama.

\- Ya... tú lo sabes, pero mi esposo parece que no – sonrió Hinata.

\- Oye Hinata... yo... lamento lo de la otra vez en el hospital...

\- Sé por qué te pusiste así y lo entiendo, tienes miedo por mi, no quieres perderme. La verdad es que estoy aterrado, no quiero morir ¿sabes? Pero... tampoco puedo permitir que este niño no tenga la oportunidad de nacer.

\- Te entiendo, pero me preocupas.

\- No puedo quitarte esa preocupación – sonrió Hinata.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero intentar estar a tu lado y apoyarte en tus decisiones y esto es lo que decidiste así que... por muy preocupado que esté, quiero ser tu apoyo, quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que llenaré tu vida de alegrías y risas.

\- Te amo Kageyama y algo dentro de mí me dice... que este niño es tuyo. No puedo confirmarlo pero... tengo la esperanza y quizá... la corazonada. Deseo que sea tuyo.

\- Yo también – sonrió Kageyama dejándose llevar por el impulso que hacía rato retenía, abrazándole con fuerza y sorprendiendo a Hinata al principio, pero consiguiendo que sonriera y le abrazase también – ya que estamos aquí... creo que debería buscar algunas cosas para el bebé ¿No crees? Tendré que amueblar su habitación.

\- Aún no hemos arreglado nuestro problema para poder estar juntos.

\- Estoy en ello, he levantado la denuncia por falso testimonio, por calumnias, mis abogados le harán saber la noticia en breve. Además de eso... voy a denunciarle por malos tratos hacia ti, tengo el expediente del médico pero... quería hablar contigo primero.

\- Saca a nuestro hijo de sus manos y declararé lo que quieras en su contra, pero primero...

\- Lo sé... sacaré a nuestro hijo de esa casa para que no pueda hacerle nada, pero me sigues preocupando tu y las amenazas que pueda ejercer sobre ti.

\- Estaré bien. Por ahora está ilusionado con este nuevo niño, cree que es suyo y puede... que lo sea... no lo sé pero...

\- No es suyo Hinata, yo también siento que es mío. Las fechas encajan con nuestros encuentros, el médico certificó que estaba próximo a nuestros encuentros. Tu esposo no sabe que estuvimos juntos, por eso cree que es suyo.

\- ¿Y si es suyo Kageyama? – preguntó Hinata teniendo la otra posibilidad presente.

\- Me da igual, lo querré igual, lo criaré como si fuera mío, no tengo problema con eso mientras pueda estar contigo y formar una familia.

\- Eres especial Tobio – sonrió Hinata – y pensar que empezamos siendo rivales, que deseaba machacarte el trasero.

\- No te soportaba tampoco pero al final... míranos...

\- Me enamoré de ti cuanto más jugaba a tu lado, cuanto más te conocía. Puede que nos peleásemos alguna vez pero... siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi rival a batir y... la persona que se llevó mi amor.

\- Supongo que me costó mucho aceptar que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, no podía verlo o mejor dicho, no quería verlo por miedo a que nuestra relación cambiase pero aquella noche en la fiesta... estando borracho... no pude contenerme. Quizá lamento el haber tenido novio en ese instante, estaba mal lo que hicimos pero... me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad.

\- También yo caí ante ti y tus impulsos, supongo que estamos empatados – sonrió Hinata – estaremos juntos, ya lo verás.

\- Claro que sí, yo no renunciaré a ti. Voy a arreglar la situación y entonces... te pediré formalmente y todo lo romántico que pueda... que seas mi esposo.

\- Te diría que sí – sonrió Hinata – aunque sé que no eres nada romántico – rieron los dos sabiendo que era cierto.


	17. último golpe.

¡ _De nuevo en casa_! Aquella última revisión le había dejado exhausto aunque también le había tranquilizado al enterarse que el embarazo iba bien. Habían pasado cinco meses y aunque ya se notaba en su vientre, lo que más le preocupaba a él era lo pesado que estaba su esposo. Si antes apenas le veía, desde que se había quedado embarazado estaba siempre encima de él. Ya no podía quedar con Kageyama para nada aunque sí le enviaba algún mensaje en escasas ocasiones para asegurarle que estaba bien.

Durante el camino, Hinata no quiso pronunciar palabra aunque tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de la última ecografía. Le habían dicho que podía saber el sexo del bebé, pero él no quiso saberlo, al menos no aún, quería imaginárselo y allí se encontraba, mirando con detenimiento cada milímetro del cuerpecito que crecía en su interior, tratando de descubrir una pista que le indicase el sexo.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres saberlo? Hace semanas que podríamos tenerlo claro – comentó su esposo conduciendo hacia casa.

\- Quiero que sea sorpresa – susurró Hinata con una gran sonrisa al ver la ecografía.

\- No te entiendo, qué más da.

\- No es lo mismo. Quiero ilusionarme y quiero sorprenderme.

\- Sería más fácil pintar la habitación sabiendo qué será.

\- No me importa el color – susurró Hinata – podrías pintarla de un color neutro y ya está.

\- Me gustaría saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero que sea un niño.

\- Qué más da – susurró Hinata – ya he tenido un niño, casi preferiría ahora una niña – suspiró Hinata.

Hinata observó cómo su esposo resoplaba. No sólo le había forzado a tener un niño, sino que ahora también estaba ansioso porque fuera un varón. Hinata, sin embargo, prefería una niña esta vez, hacer la pareja. Seguramente Kageyama sí habría preguntado por el sexo del niño o puede... que su médico no hubiera querido desvelarle información aunque sabían una cosa... una que hizo que Hinata acariciase con más calma y dulzura su vientre, el ADN era compatible con Kageyama. Ese niño o niña era de Kageyama y el médico estaba al corriente pese a seguir la mentira por ahora y tratar a Azumi como el progenitor para evitar inconvenientes.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad su vientre, mostrando en su rostro una gran sonrisa. No esperaba quedarse embarazado de nuevo, tampoco lo había buscado ni lo había deseado, sin embargo, se alegraba de esa nueva vida que empezaba a formarse en su interior y sobre todo... que fuera de Kageyama, el fruto de un amor intenso y que no había disminuido absolutamente nada pese a los años que estuvieron alejados.

Soñaba con el día en que finalmente podrían estar juntos, en el día en que tan sólo tendría que preocuparse por ser feliz al lado del hombre al que amaba, del padre biológico de sus hijos, pero para ello, debía ganar el juicio. Al menos por ahora, las pruebas de drogas habían salido negativas y la reputación de Azumi estaba cayendo en picado ante la denuncia que había interpuesto Kageyama en su contra.

Al aparcar el coche, Azumi abrió la puerta de casa observando cómo Kai bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se lanzaba a los brazos de Hinata abrazándole con fuerza. Hinata sonrió cogiendo a su hijo en brazos pese al vientre, dándole un gran beso en la frente.

\- Ey, ¿cómo ha estado mi chico? ¿Has jugado mucho?

\- Sí – dijo Kai.

\- ¿Y los deberes?

\- Ya están hechos – aclaró el niño.

\- Éste es mi chico – sonrió Hinata - ¿Por qué no subes arriba y en cuanto me cambie de ropa y me ponga algo más cómodo, jugamos a algo?

\- Vale.

Dejó a Kai en el suelo nuevamente y observó con una gran sonrisa cómo el pequeño se marchaba corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Azumi le miraba sorprendido pero también algo cansado, sin embargo, pese al cansancio de los médicos y todo el estado de Hinata, también estaba feliz con ese niño que iba a estar con ellos en breve.

Hinata comentó que iba a subir a cambiarse para luego jugar un rato con su hijo. Azumi asintió. Mientras Hinata estuviera con su hijo, él podría descansar y pensar en algo que hacer pare recuperar el control que había perdido. El juicio se le estaba complicado y aunque no le había dicho a Hinata todavía nada sobre que era mentira lo de las drogas de Kageyama, sabía que pronto se enteraría.

El menor subió los peldaños hacia su cuarto, dispuesto a ducharse y cambiarse para poder estar un rato con su hijo. Estaba agotado de tantas pruebas, de los médicos pero otra parte de él estaba feliz de llevar al hijo de Kageyama en su vientre y que todo se iba arreglando, porque sabía de sobra por Kageyama que el asunto de la denuncia por drogas había sido resuelto y se había vuelto contra Azumi aunque él se había hecho el despistado y seguía fingiendo como si no supiera nada del asunto.

Subió la escalera y abrió la puerta de la habitación buscando en uno de los armarios algo de ropa más cómoda para estar en casa. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, se dirigió al baño y empezó a amontonar todo lo que le haría falta. La toalla, el champú, la esponja... ¡ _La esponja no estaba_! Eso fue en lo que estuvo absorto un buen rato, buscándola por todos los rincones de la gran ducha, por los armarios del aseo y entonces... al abrir el último armario de las medicinas donde sería casi improbable que estuviera la esponja, sus ojos se encontraron con el bote de anticonceptivos. Una duda le asaltó entonces al verlos.

En esos cinco meses, no había pensado en el tema, tenía un niño creciendo en él y se había olvidado completamente de las pastillas pero ahora que las veía, no sabía cómo podía haberse quedado embarazado si las tomaba regularmente. Cogió el bote y lo abrió oliendo en su interior. Olía a algo afrutado y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Tan sólo... cogía la pastilla y la tragaba, no hacía nada más, pero ahora que lo olía detenidamente, empezó a darse cuenta de que podrían no ser sus pastillas.

Tomó una en sus manos y la miró mejor. Olía como a naranja, era pequeña y al darle la vuelta, por la parte de atrás ponía una palabra, una que le indicó claramente lo que era aquello, aspirinas.

\- Hijo de puta – se quejó preso en parte por sus hormonas y otra parte por el problema en el que estaba por culpa de ese cambiazo.

Salió del baño enfadado, con el bote de pastillas en la mano dispuesto a enfrentarse a Azumi por ese asunto. Para su sorpresa, ni siquiera tuvo que bajar, Azumi subía por las escaleras hacia el despacho, seguramente para tratar algo del juicio.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo – le gritó Hinata lanzándole desde la otra punta del pasillo el bote con las pastillas, dándole en el pecho y desparramando todo por el suelo – eres un cabrón.

Pese al dolor inicial del golpe del bote en su pecho y cómo se tocó el pecho para intentar suavizar, sus ojos se fijaron en Hinata hecho una furia, que caminaba hacia él con un notable enojo.

\- ¿Yo un cabrón? Tú te las tomabas a escondidas, tú fuiste el primero en mentirme – le gritó Azumi.

\- No quería tener hijos y te lo repetí varias veces, casi muero en el primer parto. ¿Es que no te preocupabas por mí? – le gritó de nuevo Hinata – eres un maldito egoísta que no piensa en nadie más. No me extraña que nuestra relación nunca funcionase, es imposible que funcione con alguien como tú.

\- No me vengas con ésas, crío estúpido – le gritó Azumi notablemente enfadado también, pero sintiendo que esta vez Hinata no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse ni a callarse como hacía otras veces y sabía el motivo, era Kageyama, desde que había vuelto, había estado subiendo la autoestima de ese chico y no sabía cómo hundírsela de nuevo – Eras tú el que estaba obsesionado con Kageyama, hasta cargué con tu hijo bastardo cuando él te abandonó – le reprochó.

\- No vuelvas a llamar a mi hijo de esa forma – le gritó aún más enfadado, frunciendo el ceño – y Kageyama no me abandonó, yo le alejé de mí porque iba a formar una familia contigo, por las decisiones de mi padre. Tuve que enfrentarme a mi padre hace mucho tiempo, fue mi error, pero no voy a cargar con más errores.

\- ¿Tu hijo? – sonrió Azumi casi irónicamente - ¿Ahora es tu hijo solamente después de lo que he hecho por vosotros? – gritó.

\- ¿Papá? – escucharon ambos al fondo del pasillo a Kai, preocupado y asustado por los gritos del pasillo.

\- No pasa nada, Kai, vuelve dentro – le susurró Hinata intentando sonreírle.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Que vuelvas dentro! – le gritó Azumi.

\- No le grites a él – le gritó Hinata esta vez sintiéndose más impotente ante la situación.

\- Tú a mí no me des órdenes.

\- Tampoco me las des tú a mí – le espetó – no soy de tu propiedad y él tampoco, ni siquiera es tu hijo – le escupió aquellas palabras sabiendo que le harían daño.

\- Papá... - intentó volver a captar su atención Kai, intentando que parasen la discusión.

\- He dicho que vuelvas a tu puto cuarto – le gritó Azumi esta vez caminando hacia el niño notablemente enfadado, asustando a Kai que hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta al ver cómo caminaba hacia él con rapidez.

\- Déjale en paz, ni se te ocurra tocarle a él – le gritó Hinata poniéndose en medio del pasillo, sin embargo, recibió una bofetada que lo lanzó directamente al suelo, cayendo sobre la esquina del último peldaño y resbalando escalera abajo hasta el rellano del hall.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un segundo donde todo se paralizó antes de que Azumi se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

\- Hinata – gritó bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia él, viéndole inconsciente en el suelo, con algo de sangre que brotaba de su labio.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó preocupado su hijo desde arriba, bajando también las escaleras corriendo para estar con él.

\- Maldita sea, Hinata, yo no quería... - lloró esta vez Azumi, cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia – maldita sea – susurró tocando con suavidad el vientre del menor, preocupado ahora por la vida de ambos.

***

Kageyama entraba a toda velocidad por la puerta del hospital, corriendo hacia la recepción y esquivando a otros pacientes que esperaban en mitad del pasillo, llegando hasta el mostrador con la respiración entrecortada y preguntando abruptamente por Hinata Shoyo.

A la recepcionista le costó un par de intentos entender el nombre que ese chico intentaba pronunciar correctamente pese a que su respiración se lo impedía. Finalmente, casi al tercer intento, la recepcionista entendió el nombre y le indicó la habitación donde estaba, aunque no podría entrar mucho tiempo.

Corrió hacia el pasillo, todavía con la última carta que había recibido esa misma mañana de ese hospital donde ayer se había pasado media mañana para hacerse las pruebas. Allí se encontraba Azumi hablando con un par de policías que preguntaban sobre el suceso. Seguramente las enfermeras o el médico habrían llamado a la policía al ver las heridas de Hinata, preocupados por su estado.

\- Hijo de puta – gritó Kageyama desde la otra punta del pasillo, corriendo hacia un Azumi que se levantó al instante tratando de alejarse de ese chico al que la policía frenó casi de milagro antes de que llegase a él.

\- Vale, cálmese – le pidió un policía a Kageyama.

\- ¿Que me calme? Ese chico está ahí dentro por su culpa, por las palizas que le da – le gritó Kageyama, consiguiendo que los policías le mirasen a él.

\- Está mintiendo – dijo Azumi – es como les dije, se cayó por las escaleras y en cuanto le vi, fui corriendo a auxiliarle.

\- Embustero. Miren su ficha – gritó Kageyama – miren el expediente, está en juicio contra mí por calumnias, mintió sobre mí y miente ahora sobre Hinata.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Kai al verle en el pasillo.

\- ¡Dios mio! – se relajó Kageyama, soltándose del agarre de los policías para ir hacia su hijo y cogerle en brazos intentando calmar su llanto – Ey, vamos, está todo bien – le susurró depositando un suave beso en la frente.

\- Papá – se agarró a su cuello llorando.

La policía miró al instante a Azumi, quien no entendía todavía cómo podía haber llamado "papá" a Kageyama a menos que Hinata y él se hubieran estado viendo y hablando a escondidas.

\- ¿Nos lo puede explicar? – preguntó uno de los agentes hacia Azumi.

\- Ese crío quiere robarme a mi esposo, le ha metido esa idea en la cabeza al niño.

\- Tengo la carta que me mandó este mismo hospital hace unas horas con la prueba de paternidad, puedo probarlo – dijo Kageyama enseñando la carta a los agentes, entregándosela para que la leyeran.

\- Queda detenido – comentó el policía hacia un extrañado Azumi – hasta que esto se resuelva, no podrá acercarse a Hinata Shoyo ni a Tobio Kageyama. Vamos a llevarle a comisaría para interrogarle.


	18. Recuperación

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – preguntaba el niño entre el llanto, agarrándose con fuerza al cuello de su padre.

\- Está bien, cielo, él está bien – intentaba calmarle Kageyama a la vez que se sentaba en una de las sillas del pasillo y abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, intentando calmarse también él pese a que era imposible.

Lo único que le habían dicho era que Hinata estaba en el hospital y entonces... intuyó que había ocurrido algo con su esposo. No negaba que estaba preocupado por Hinata y por ese niño que esperaba, pero no podía hacer nada más por ahora excepto esperar y calmar el llanto de Kai.

\- Pero... él estaba en el suelo – decía el niño – y no se levantaba.

\- Ey... - intentó sonreír Kageyama por su hijo – él es fuerte, ¿vale? Va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Los médicos están ahora mismo a su lado, no te preocupes.

\- Pero... él se puso en medio, Azumi me gritaba a mí y él se puso en medio, es mi culpa.

\- No, no... no es tu culpa – le insistió Kageyama limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos – es culpa de Azumi, ¿vale? Él no debería haberte gritado, tampoco a tu padre. Tu padre sólo intentaba protegerte a ti, eso no debes olvidarlo. No puedes echarte la culpa por lo que los padres hacen por sus hijos, es algo que nosotros elegimos hacer. Sois lo más preciado que tenemos y daríamos cualquier cosa con tal de saber que estaréis bien.

Dos largas horas estuvo Kageyama allí sentado, con su hijo sobre las piernas y abrazándole hasta que éste se quedó completamente dormido. Era tarde para él pero no quería dejar a Hinata solo, no quería alejarse de ese pasillo aunque tampoco podía quedarse allí teniendo que ocuparse de Kai, no era lugar para un niño y menos después de haber presenciado todo lo que presenció.

Con mucho cuidado para intentar no despertar al pequeño, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el teléfono móvil, desbloqueándolo y buscando el número de Nishinoya en él. Sabía que era tarde pero necesitaba contactar con alguien para que vinieran a por Kai.

Sonó varias veces hasta que, finalmente, escuchó la voz de Nishinoya. Había ruido de fondo, seguramente le habría pillado cocinando la cena. Intentó explicarle la situación hasta que escuchó cómo el ruido del extractor de humos de la cocina cesaba, permitiéndole hablar mejor con Nishinoya. El chico entendió la situación enseguida y le comentó que iba en ese instante hacia el hospital a recoger a Kai.

Kageyama esperó más largos minutos, mirando a esos policías que seguían en el pasillo vigilando y esperando a que los médicos dijeran algo para interrogar a Hinata, seguramente por la denuncia de malos tratos que habrían puesto los doctores que atendieron al chico, querrían corroborar que era cierto y eran malos tratos en vez de un accidente. Era simplemente... protocolo.

Al ver a su hijo profundamente dormido pero haciendo algún gesto con su rostro, intentó moverlo a uno de los laterales, levantándose él y juntando varias sillas con el pie para dejarle allí unos segundos. Con un chasquido, llamó a uno de los policías que estaban allí pidiéndole el favor que lo vigilase unos minutos, iba a ir a comprarle un batido, seguramente estaría sediento para cuando despertase.

El policía se sentó al lado del niño y le echó una ojeada mientras Kageyama se iba por el pasillo, estirando los brazos que se le estaban quedando dormidos de tanto cargar el peso de Kai sobre ellos. Al llegar a la máquina expendedora, se tomó unos segundos para intentar relajarse. Tener a Hinata tan cerca pero sin obtener ni una mísera noticia era frustrante y aterrador. Apoyó las manos y la frente contra el cristal de la máquina y derramó las primeras lágrimas que había retenido durante horas para no angustiar a su pequeño.

Golpeó una vez el cristal con su puño y una segunda vez intentando calmarse de nuevo. ¡ _Había estado tan cerca de sacarle de esa situación_! Ya tenía la denuncia en curso contra Azumi, sus pruebas que demostraban que estaba limpio de drogas y que él mintió, podía destruir toda su carrera y su credibilidad, tenía la prueba de paternidad, tan sólo... faltaba el último paso, el juicio contra Azumi y finalmente Hinata estaría a salvo, sin embargo, no entraba en sus planes que Hinata acabase en el hospital por un discusión doméstica.

\- Maldita sea – se maldijo a sí mismo – Vamos, Hinata, lucha un poco más, sólo un poco más, ya le tengo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, consiguiendo así que se girase y limpiase sus lágrimas al ver el rostro de su compañero de equipo.

\- Ey... todo estará bien, ¿vale? ¿Kai está bien?

\- No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad Kageyama – el muy imbécil de Azumi golpeó a Hinata frente a él, se siente un poco culpable de lo sucedido.

\- Hablaré con él. Me lo llevaré a casa esta noche, le daré algo de cenar y le acostaré. Te lo traeré mañana cuando sepamos algo de Hinata. Cálmate, ¿vale? Hinata estará bien, era una caída.

\- Lo sé... puede que se haya roto algo pero no es él realmente quien me preocupa, sino... el niño que esperaba.

\- Lo entiendo, pero no demos las cosas por supuestas, seguro que los médicos están ahí dentro intentando estabilizar al niño.

\- Aun así... ¿Y si Hinata se dio en la cabeza? ¿Y si ha podido ocurrirle algo en la espalda y se queda paralítico? ¿Y si...?

\- Deja de pensar en los "y si...". Los médicos nos dirán algo en cuanto puedan hacerlo, ¿vale? Venga, vamos con Kai.

Tobio metió la moneda en la máquina expendedora y sacó el refresco para su hijo, caminando junto a Nishinoya por el largo pasillo. Para cuando llegaban, Kai ya estaba medio despierto y se levantó con rapidez corriendo hacia ellos, abrazándose a su padre quien le cogía en brazos y le sonreía justo cuando le daba el refresco.

\- Toma, seguro que tienes sed.

\- Un poco – sonrió el niño.

Kageyama dejó un dulce beso en la frente del pequeño y dejó que bebiese su batido, observando a Nishinoya a su lado que aún no había comentado nada.

\- Ey, Kai... ¿Qué te parece si te vienes a mi casa hoy a cenar? He pensado que podemos jugar a algo antes de dormir.

\- Pero... - intervino el pequeño mirando a Kageyama, quien sonreía sin más intentando no poner presión ni preocupación sobre él.

\- ¿Vas a dejar a Nishinoya solito hoy? Mira que anoche vio una película de miedo y no quiere dormir solo – insistió Tobio como si casi le hiciera un favor al mayor.

\- Es cierto... soy un poco miedoso en eso, pero me han dicho que tú eres muy valiente – sonreía Nishinoya.

\- Está bien, pero sólo hoy – dijo finalmente el niño consiguiendo que los dos sonrieran por un segundo.

***

Las once de la noche, eso marcaba en el reloj y él ya no sabía cómo ponerse. Había paseado por los pasillos del hospital, se había comprado una botella de agua, había estado sentado, tumbado entre dos sillas y paseando nuevamente hasta que, al final, escuchó a uno de los médicos llamar a los policías para que entrasen a ver a Hinata. Kageyama se puso de pie al escuchar eso y entonces el médico, al ver aquello, caminó hacia él suponiendo que sería familia de Hinata.

\- ¿Es familiar de Hinata Shoyo? – preguntó el médico.

\- El padre biológico de su hijo – comentó – no el esposo... - intentó asegurarse. ¿Cómo está él?

\- Él está fuera de peligro ya, tiene una costilla rota por la caída y los golpes y también un brazo pero está estable, sin embargo...

\- ¿El niño?

\- El niño está delicado pero aún sobrevive. La placenta está muy débil así que no puedo darle el alta. Lamentablemente Hinata no puede hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzos o sufre riesgo de perder al niño. Sabiendo esto, he preferido dar orden que termine el embarazo aquí en el hospital donde podemos controlarle. Tan sólo podrá levantarse para ir al aseo, necesita estar en reposo absoluto por ese niño.

\- Lo entiendo – suspiró casi aliviado Kageyama – muchas gracias – hizo una profunda reverencia – muchas gracias por todo.

\- En cuanto los policías acaben su visita, puede entrar a verle si lo desea.

\- Sí, gracias.

Tras aquellas palabras, Kageyama esperó pacientemente a que los policías terminasen, mirando por la ventana del pasillo cómo Hinata hablaba con ellos. No podía oír nada de lo que decían, pero sólo esperaba que ese chico estuviera diciendo absolutamente toda la verdad, porque era el momento. Sus ojos se cruzaron una vez, consiguiendo que los policías mirasen hacia Kageyama al otro lado y corrieran las cortinas para evitar distracciones en el chico. Tan sólo cuando terminaron, Tobio entró en la habitación.

\- Yo... - intentó hablar Hinata, pero tan sólo sintió los cálidos brazos de Kageyama rodeándole, dejando escapar todo el dolor y la preocupación que había sentido por él durante esas horas.

\- No pasa nada, no me debes ninguna explicación. Verte sano es lo único que me importa.

\- Aún está en peligro, los médicos dicen...

\- Sé lo del reposo, pero seguís aquí los dos, ¿vale? Eso es lo único que me importa ahora mismo.

\- He puesto la denuncia de malos tratos – confirmó Hinata.

\- Yo... bueno... Azumi no vendrá por aquí, se lo ha llevado la policía detenido. Por ahora tiene una orden de alejamiento sobre ti y sobre mí, no puede acercarse a nosotros hasta que se lleve a cabo el juicio pero no creo que vaya a ganar, no con tu denuncia y la mía.

\- Mi hijo lo vio todo, yo no quería que él se viera involucrado en esto.

\- Ya le he calmado yo, está con Nishinoya esta noche, ¿vale? Tú no te preocupes de nada. Además... sé que no era lo mejor pero... que lo haya visto nos viene bien, ningún juez podrá negar que ha sido una mala influencia para el niño.

\- Sé que estratégicamente nos favorece pero... no puedo evitar pensar en Kai y lo que ha visto.

\- Se lo explicaremos de alguna forma, ¿vale? Cuando estemos juntos borraremos lo que vio, seremos una familia, le demostraremos lo que es una familia de verdad, seremos felices, Hinata.

\- ¿Soy libre? – dejó derramar un par de lágrimas el pequeño.

\- Sí, Hinata, ningún juez permitirá que tu esposo vuelva contigo, es el mejor momento que tienes para divorciarte, yo me ocuparé de Kai hasta entonces. Seguramente el juez querrá alejarle de Azumi así que o lo alejará también de ti para que puedas estar a solas con el niño o me dará la custodia hasta que puedas divorciarte definitivamente, aunque imagino que con todos los cargos, Azumi acabará en la cárcel.

\- Tiene muchas influencias.

\- Que está perdiendo debido a las calumnias que lanzó, todo su trabajo y su reputación está en juego, sus influencias no querrán verse salpicadas con ese escándalo, le abandonarán.

\- Te amo – susurró Hinata con una sonrisa pese a que aún corrían un par de lágrimas por sus ojos.

\- Y yo a ti, pero no vuelvas a hacer una locura así, ¿vale? No con un niño dentro de ti.

\- No pude evitarlo, fue ese cabrón el que me cambió las pastillas, estoy en riesgo por su culpa.

\- Era egoísta, lo sé, pero no volverá a pasar, Hinata, estaré contigo y yo jamás te ocultaré nada. Si no quieres tener más hijos, no los tendremos, yo no quiero perderte a ti.

\- No quiero más – alegó Hinata – por favor... ya no quiero volver a pasar por esto.

\- No lo harás. Tomaremos medidas, dos niños son suficientes, Hinata – sonrió Kageyama – podemos empezar como una familia, podré enseñarles a jugar al voleibol, serán buenos colocadores.

\- De eso nada, al menos uno de ellos será rematador como yo – sonrió Hinata haciendo un puchero.

\- Está bien, lo que tú quieras – sonrió Tobio depositando un suave beso en la frente del pequeño.

Quizá Hinata se sintió un poco decepcionado de aquello, él no esperaba un beso en la frente, uno como si fuera un niño pequeño, él necesitaba más y no se hizo de rogar cuando tomó con cierta presión el rostro de Kageyama y acercó sus labios hasta los de su chico, besándole con pasión, forzando a Tobio a profundizar ese beso y sacando una sonrisa de ambos.

\- No me beses en la frente de nuevo, no soy un niño pequeño.

\- No... no lo eres – le aclaró Kageyama besándole una vez más, volviendo a profundizar aquel beso que Hinata había comenzado.


	19. Juicios

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente, dos semanas donde los policías no habían parado de ir por el hospital a tomar declaraciones a Hinata, además de los abogados tanto el suyo como el de Kageyama como el abogado de Azumi. El juicio se acercaba, se notaba en el ambiente caldeado y en toda la gente de elegantes trajes que pasaban por el hospital. Kageyama sabía de sobra que Hinata no podría ir a la vista, era algo normal, los médicos le habían prohibido levantarse de esa cama por riesgos para el niño, de ahí que todos estuvieran yendo de visita y grabando en vídeo las preguntas, las respuestas y las confesiones de Hinata para el juicio.

A Kageyama sin embargo, más que preocuparle el juicio, le preocupaba la salud de su chico. A veces parecía animado, otras cansado y cuando sus hormonas jugaban una mala pasada, se enfadaba sin motivo alguno aunque pronto se le pasaba al ver la sonrisa de Tobio. De lo que sí estaba un poco harto era de tener que ir a comprar sus caprichosos, aunque luego acababa sonriendo como un idiota en la tienda mientras los compraba. Al fin y al cabo... lo hacía con gusto por él pese a que fuera un poco incómodo eso de salir de madrugada a comprarle cosas con el sueño que tenía.

Allí estaba hoy, terminando de comprar unos chocolates antes de ir al hospital para darle los buenos días a su chico tras haber dejado a Kai en el colegio. Hoy tenía el juicio final donde se decidiría la sentencia tras todos los testimonios que se habían presentado, más los testigos que habían hablado tanto a favor como en contra de Azumi. Su abogado le había casi garantizado que ese caso no tenía buena solución para el esposo de Hinata a quién ya le estaban tramitando también los papeles de divorcio, acelerados por el juez en función tras haber recibido los informes médicos donde detallaban las heridas sufridas por Hinata a manos de su esposo.

Todo había sido más rápido de lo esperado, sin embargo, eso le alegraba a Kageyama. Al menos había visto el interés del juez por alejar al maltratador de la víctima, hasta le había dado la custodia temporal de su hijo hasta que todo se resolviera al ver que el padre adoptivo sería incapaz de cuidarle estando en prisión y menos sabiendo su historial de violencia. Pensó en dárselo a Hinata, pero al estar hospitalizado tampoco podía hacerse cargo del todo de ese pequeño, así que finalmente, optó por la decisión más inteligente, dejárselo al padre biológico momentáneamente hasta que Hinata se recuperase y saliera del hospital.

Cuando llegó al hospital, las recepcionistas sonrieron dándole los buenos días. Tantos días había pasado por allí, que ya todas las enfermeras del área le conocían perfectamente, algunas hasta a veces le hablaban sobre temas triviales de los que Kageyama trataba de esquivar de forma cortés, pues su única preocupación, era la salud de su chico.

\- Buenos días – saludó Tobio al entrar en la habitación - ¿Cómo has despertado hoy?

\- Cansado – comentó Hinata – esta barriga empieza a no dejarme dormir. Paso calor y luego frío, intento moverme con soltura y no puedo.

\- Tienes que tener paciencia, dentro de poco tendremos a nuestra pequeña por aquí.

\- Nuestro pequeño – aclaró Hinata puesto que aún no había querido saber el sexo del niño.

\- Entre tú y yo... prefiero que sea niña.

\- La verdad... es que yo también – sonrió Hinata – pero aún así... no se librará del voleibol.

\- Eso jamás – sonrió Tobio.

Kageyama se acercó hasta la cama dejando la bolsa de los chocolates en la mesilla y sentándose a un lado del colchón mientras acariciaba con suavidad el vientre de su chico y le besaba en la frente con dulzura.

\- Hoy vas muy arreglado... o más de lo normal – comentó Hinata - ¿Es el juicio?

\- Sí, el definitivo. Hoy saldrá la sentencia.

\- Me habría gustado poder ir contigo, pero supongo que debo seguir reposando en esta cama.

\- Es lo mejor para ti y para el pequeño ¿Vale? Tú sólo preocúpate de recuperarte, yo me ocuparé de todo lo demás. Por cierto, te he traído un par de catálogos de tiendas de niños, imagino que habrá que comprarle de todo al pequeño ¿No? Puedes elegir la cuna que más te guste, pero la sillita la escojo yo – le guiñó el ojo Kageyama.

\- Está bien – sonrió Hinata – pero sólo porque me has traído chocolates.

Kageyama se quedó en la habitación del hospital junto a Hinata durante un par de horas, acariciando la palma de su mano, haciéndole agradables cosquillas y observando cómo se comía el desayuno que las enfermeras le traían. Él en cambio, tan sólo se bebió uno de esos horribles cafés que servían en las máquinas expendedoras del pasillo pese a que Hinata le insistió en que bajase a la cafetería a coger algo más que desayunar o un mejor café, sin embargo, Tobio no estaba dispuesto a marcharse del lado de Hinata hasta que no tuviera más remedio que asistir al juicio.

***

¡ _Miedo_! Eso es lo único que sintió Kageyama cuando el médico le trajo a la pequeña una vez limpia y tapada con esa toalla de color crema con las iniciales del hospital. Las enfermeras le indicaban cómo cogerla pero él seguía teniendo miedo, era tan pequeña que parecía que se rompería al mínimo contacto, pero a la vez, el tenerla en brazos sólo conseguía sacarle una gran sonrisa.

\- Ey... - susurró Kageyama hacia la pequeña con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido – soy papá, bienvenida – sonreía como un tonto al ver a la pequeña, dejando que ésta cogiera su dedo índice con fuerza.

\- Puede quedarse con ella un rato si lo desea, luego tendré que llevármela con Hinata para que coma algo.

\- ¿Hinata está bien?

\- Sí, está cansado pero bien. En cuanto lo pasemos a la habitación podrá pasar a verle.

\- Claro.

Kageyama pasó a la habitación vacía y se sentó en el sillón con la niña aún dormida en sus brazos, esperando a que los médicos trajesen a Hinata. Todo ese tiempo había pasado como un suspiro y por suerte, Hinata había conseguido el divorcio, Azumi estaba en prisión y Kai aparecería en breve tras que Nishinoya lo recogiera del colegio. Todo parecía empezar a ir mejor, a solucionarse pese a que no le había pedido casarse con él, tampoco era algo que a ninguno de los dos les corriera prisa alguna y menos tras el desastroso matrimonio que había tenido Hinata. Casi prefería esperar.

De vez en cuando, la pequeña hacía algún gesto con sus finos labios, creando alguna pequeña burbuja de saliva con la que Tobio sonreía sin poder evitarlo, hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. La enfermera fue la primera en entrar, empujando de una esquina la cama donde venía Hinata mientras otro enfermero empujaba del otro extremo. Una vez dejaron la cama en su sitio, aprovechó a coger a la pequeña y prepararla para que comiera algo, mientra Kageyama se acercaba a un agotado Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Tobio acariciando su cabello, apartando algunos mechones del flequillo con suavidad.

\- Cansado, pero estoy bien.

\- Me alegro de oírlo.

\- No más ¿Vale?

\- Tranquilo... conmigo no tendrás estos problemas Hinata, a mí siempre me podrás contar lo que sea y lo entenderé. Sé que es un riesgo para tu cuerpo tener hijos y me has dado dos maravillosos niños, ya está bien pequeño.

\- Gracias – susurró Hinata abrazándose a él mientras Tobio le besaba en la frente.

\- ¿Has pensado un nombre para nuestra pequeña?

\- He pensado dos – sonrió Hinata – Yuuki y Asuna.

\- Déjame pensar – susurró Kageyama – pero casi me gusta más Asuna.

\- De acuerdo – concluyó Hinata – Asuna será entonces. Nuestra pequeña Asuna.

La enfermera trajo enseguida a la pequeña para que se alimentase y pese a que Kagayama se quedó allí unos minutos viendo el rostro feliz aunque agotado de su chico, al sentir la vibración de su teléfono, decidió salir fuera. Seguramente sería Nishinoya que traía a su hijo desde el colegio. ¡No se equivocaba! Kai parecía ansioso por conocer a su hermanita aunque Tobio le insistió en que debía tener mucho cuidado ahora, era muy pequeña y muy frágil.

Toda una familia, eso pensaba Kageyama. Él no podía sentirse más feliz de lo que estaba en esos instantes.

***

Caminó por el largo pasillo siguiendo al guardia de seguridad. Era la primera vez que entraba en un lugar como aquel, observando cómo las rejas se abrían a la orden del guardia que caminaba delante de él. Todo estaba mecanizado, con cámaras de seguridad en cada uno de los rincones pero él, tragó saliva y continuó atravesando una puerta tras otra hasta que llegó a la sala de comunicaciones.

No había mucha gente, un par de personas hablando con los presos al otro lado del cristal. El policía le indicó dónde debía sentare y tras agradecérselo, se sentó y esperó. Una puerta se abrió al otro lado, dejándole ver a Azumi, esposado y con un policía tras él que le seguía y le indicaba dónde debía ir. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Kageyama al otro lado del cristal de comunicación. Cuando le dijeron que tenía visita, esperaba a algún abogado, pero no a ese chico que había conseguido que él, un importante y famoso reportero deportivo acabase en aquella situación.

Se sentó frente a él y dudó un segundo si coger o no el telefonillo, pero al ver cómo Tobio lo cogía y se lo colocaba en la oreja, le imitó. Un tenso silencio se hizo al principio y luego sólo una frase.

\- Es una niña – dijo Kageyama – y él está bien, por suerte.

Aquellas palabras parecieron animar un poco a Azumi, a quien se le escapó una lágrima que ni siquiera quiso camuflar. Puede que sintiera odio hacia ese chico, pero no podía evitar seguir enamorado de Hinata pese a todo lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Cómo la ha llamado? – preguntó Azumi con un leve temblor en su mano, presa de la frustración, tristeza pero a la vez, de la emoción de saber que ese chico estaba bien.

\- Asuna – dijo Tobio.

\- Gracias por haber venido a decírmelo.

\- No te voy a mentir, no iba a hacerlo, realmente no queremos saber nada de ti pero... pese a todo lo que has hecho, también acepto que cuidaste durante estos años de mi hijo y en parte, aunque hiciste un infierno de la vida de Hinata, puedo entender tu frustración al querer que él te amase y que no pudiera hacerlo. No merecías simplemente quedarte sin saber cómo estaba él. Se recuperó bien del accidente, aunque la niña peligró en varios momentos, sin embargo, aunque deberán quedarse un poco más en el hospital, ambos saldrán adelante. Sólo quiero decirte que no volveré a venir, tampoco Hinata creo que venga ni traerá a la niña a este lugar.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Ya he cumplido con lo mío así que... ahora me marcharé.

Kageyama se levantó de la silla sin nada más que decir y colgó el telefonillo. Aquella sería la última vez que vería a ese hombre, y aunque había pensado que era mala idea ir a verle, también pensó que debía saber la condición de Hinata, no quería cargar con culpas después de no haber dicho las cosas, pero no volvería a esa prisión y esperaba no volver a verlo jamás. Ahora a él le aguardaba un nuevo desafío junto a su familia.


	20. Voleibol

El ambiente seguía tenso en aquel pabellón deportivo, con miles de ojos expectantes en completo silencio, observando los pases de uno y otro equipo esperando que sus jugadores marcasen aquel punto que parecía no llegar. Cinco largos minutos había estado ese balón aguantándose sin tocar el suelo, se podía ver la extenuación de todos los jugadores hasta que la última colocación de Kageyama conectó perfectamente con un Hinata que consiguió tocar la pelota con la punta de sus dedos y elevarla por encima de la defensa, creando ese perfecto arco y observando cómo caía al suelo sin que los defensas pudieran elevarla nuevamente pese a que tres personas se lanzaron al suelo para intentarlo.

El grito de Kageyama y Hinata fue audible en todo el pabellón, orgullosos de su jugada en equipo, porque un año les había costado volver a levantar ese equipo, todo un año donde Hinata había tratado de mejorar de nuevo su forma física para igualarse a sus compañeros, un año difícil de compaginar con sus dos hijos, el cambio a la casa de Kageyama en el centro y el inicio de su relación, sin embargo... allí estaba el Karasuno luchando por un puesto junto a los mejores equipos.

Del instituto a la universidad... de la universidad a formar su equipo profesional junto a sus antiguos compañeros y allí estaban todos, por fin parecía que el Karasuno elevaba sus alas una vez más.

\- Parece que el Karasuno ha vuelto con energía – se escuchaba a uno de los comentaristas.

\- A principio de la temporada nadie tenía esperanzas de ver a este equipo de nuevo en la cima, pero aquí están. Su antiguo colocador regresó y parece que el pequeño cuervo que se había dedicado a defender ha vuelto a su posición de rematador, creo que va a ser una larga pero entretenida temporada. Estos muchachos siempre acaban sorprendiéndonos – decía el otro comentarista.

\- Desde luego Hinata ha vuelto a luchar en las alturas, ese pequeño cuervo ha vuelto a tocar el cielo.

***

Besos y caricias, eso era lo que Kageyama sentía aquella mañana por su rostro y cuello. Hinata siempre tenía mucha energía, demasiada para controlarla. Estaba ansioso por volver al pabellón, prácticamente arrastraba de él todas las mañanas para ir a entrenar. No podía decir que le disgustase, porque habían vuelto a ser "rivales", competían por todo, por ver quién se vestía antes, quién desayunaba más rápido, quién llegaba primero al pabellón... eso hizo que Kageyama sonriera, porque así era cómo recordaba al Hinata de antaño, así de feliz y emocionado por el deporte que amaba y sobre todo... por vencerle a él.

\- Quiero dormir un rato más – comentó Kageyama.

\- Entonces te ganaré yo para ir al pabellón hoy – susurró Hinata con una sonrisa, moviéndose con brusquedad para intentar levantarse del colchón, pero la mano de Tobio cogió su antebrazo impidiéndoselo y derribándole sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas sin el sexo matutino?

\- Tú estabas demasiado cansado, ¿no? – preguntó divertido Hinata.

\- Por favor... nunca estoy cansado para ti. Tengo la caja de preservativos siempre lista en el cajón.

\- No sé por qué te empeñas en ponértelos, me estoy cuidando.

\- No voy a arriesgarme a perderte, Hinata –dijo muy serio – te amo demasiado y te quiero toda la vida junto a mí. Si tengo que ponerme esto para hacerte el amor, lo haré.

\- No lo harás – sonrió Hinata algo más relajado, colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de Tobio y besándole con suavidad.

Una sonrisa fue lo único que pudo sacar Tobio al escuchar aquellas sinceras palabras del chico al que amaba. Era cierto que no había sido nada fácil tratar con el padre de Hinata, no era precisamente que viera mucho futuro en Kageyama, pero a ellos les daba igual. Estaban formando su familia, decorando juntos la casa que Tobio había decidido poner a nombre de ambos, estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio a ese chico en unos meses o un año, cuando el recuerdo de su anterior esposo estuviera más diluido en el tiempo, cuando sólo pudiera pensar en las cosas buenas de vivir con él y no en las malas de vivir con su ex.

La mano de Tobio se dirigió hacia la mesilla, dispuesto a sacar la caja de preservativos, pero no le dio tiempo a ello cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Kai corriendo, siendo seguido por su pequeña hermanita que apenas aprendía a caminar ahora.

\- Se acabó la hora del sexo – susurró Hinata observando cómo Kai subía en la cama y se abalanzaba sobre Kageyama para jugar, mientras Hinata se acercaba al borde de la cama para recoger a la pequeña Asuna y subirla con ellos.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Tobio en ese instante si era feliz... habría dicho un sí rotundo y sin dudarlo. Era feliz con su familia. Hinata sonrió al ver a su chico jugando junto a sus hijos como toda una gran familia. Él era feliz, porque con Azumi había tenido una mansión, mucho dinero, mucha influencia por parte de su familia, lo había tenido todo menos lo más importante, la felicidad de poder disfrutar esos momentos que sólo Tobio podía brindarle, tan sólo él y sus hijos, el verles juntos jugando como si no importase nada más. Aquello no tenía precio.

Hinata no dudó en unirse a su familia, haciendo cosquillas a su hijo Kai y teniendo más cuidado aún con la pequeña Asuna hasta que escuchó a Kageyama decir que se rendía ante todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué os parece si desayunamos fuera? – preguntó Kageyama.

\- ¿Dónde quieres desayunar? – cuestionó con dudas Hinata.

\- No sé... podríamos, si queréis, desayunar en casa pero preparar algo para comer y marcharnos unos días al pueblo a ver a tu familia. Estaba pensando en la cascada donde quedamos la primera vez.

\- Sí, vamos allí, por favor – casi gritó eufórico Kai – quiero ir allí, había columpios.

\- Creo que nos sentarían bien unas vacaciones y la final no es hasta dentro de tres semanas. Volveremos a tiempo para entrenar y jugar la final – intentó convencer Kageyama a su chico.

\- De acuerdo. Pero déjame que llame a mis padres para decirles que iremos por allí.

\- Tengo casa en el pueblo, podemos ir a la mía.

\- Si voy al pueblo y no aviso a mis padres para ver a sus nietos... me crucificarán – aseguró Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí... eso también es posible. Mejor no arriesgarnos, no quiero quedarme sin futuro esposo.

Aquella palabra hizo que Hinata se tensase un segundo. Aún recordaba todo lo que involucraba esa palabra, recordaba lo vivido con Azumi y no le gustaba, sin embargo, miró a Kageyama a los ojos fijándose en su dulce sonrisa y entendió algo... Tobio estaba intentando allanar el camino para que se acostumbrase de nuevo a esa palabra, para que intentase quitar las malas vivencias.

\- ¿Esposo? – susurró Hinata.

\- Sí... algún día, ¿no? Quizá es que no te gustaría casarte conmigo.

\- No es eso y lo sabes.

\- Sé que necesitas tiempo, Hinata, que no quieres precipitarte en tomar una decisión así. Eras muy joven cuando te casaste, no lo pensaste, sólo actuaste movido por lo que te proponían, ahora te estoy dando tiempo para que lo pienses todo, tú tienes la última palabra.

\- Creo que sí me gustaría casarme contigo – sonrió Hinata – aunque no ahora mismo, acabo de pasar por un divorcio y...

\- Lo sé, Hinata – sonrió Tobio – pero con oírte decir eso, es suficiente para mí.

***

Todo el camino condujo Kageyama, prefería hacerlo él y que Hinata entretuviera a sus hijos o cantasen ridículas canciones infantiles que sólo hacían reír a Tobio, pero que él no pensaba unirse a eso.

Aparcó debajo del mirador y cogió a la pequeña Asuna en brazos para subir hacia el merendero del mirador frente a la cascada. Hinata, sin embargo, agarraba de la mano a Kai y le ayudaba a subir aquellos peldaños hechos con los mismos troncos de algunos árboles caídos. El pueblo siempre había trabajado duro para mantener aquella zona limpia y cuidada, les gustaba ir los fines de semana de acampada o de picnics por allí.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas a la cascada para evitar el intenso ruido del agua y poder hablar con tranquilidad. De la bolsa ambos sacaron los envases donde traían la comida y es que Hinata se había hecho un gran cocinero en esos últimos años, todo lo contrario a Kageyama, que seguía comiendo comida precocinada o simplemente, hervía algo de pasta y se la comía tal cual.

\- Eres un desastre en la cocina – comentó Hinata al ver los ojos que ponía Kageyama al ver todo aquello.

\- Menos mal que te tengo a ti para hacer todo esto tan delicioso – sonrió observando el arroz, el bento, la ternera con setas y bambú y muchas otras cosas que iban apareciendo.

\- No hay remedio contigo, sólo piensas en voleibol.

\- No es cierto, también pienso en ganar y en colocarte bien los pases.

\- Pues eso... en voleibol – se quejó Hinata aunque con una sonrisa.

\- No te quejes, tú también lo haces.

\- No es cierto, también tengo responsabilidades con esta pareja.

\- Ayer se te quemó el arroz porque estabas leyendo un libro de técnicas de voleibol – sonrió Kageyama haciendo sonrojar a Hinata – y me pegaste una patada durmiendo mientras gritabas algo de voleibol.

\- No es cierto – intentó excusarse aunque sabía que era cierto.

\- Pero me encanta. Lo que más me alegra es que vuelvas a ser el Hinata que eras, volver a ver tu sonrisa, tu entusiasmo por este deporte, amo cuando me hablas del voleibol, cuando sueñas con él, amo cómo tratas a nuestros hijos, tu dulzura y calidez...

\- Eres un zalamero.

\- Lo soy, pero aun así, es la verdad y lo sabes.

\- Te amo – le aclaró Hinata acercándose hacia él, sin embargo, una cajita apareció frente a sus ojos.

\- No soy muy bueno con los chocolates, lo siento – sonrió Kageyama – pero hoy es el día de los enamorados.

\- Lo había olvidado – se sonrojó Hinata – pero no necesito chocolate, se supone que son las chicas las que dan el chocolate a los chicos que desean.

\- Bueno... me apetecía hacerlo.

Hinata sonrió y cogió la cajita en sus manos observando entonces aquel chocolate con forma de anillo aunque más que circular, estaba un poco atrofiado.

\- Se te ha desmontado un poco – sonrió Hinata.

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy muy bueno con el chocolate. Lo que importa es que quiero pasar toda la vida contigo, Hinata.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que sacaba otra caja, esta vez con el anillo real. No podía creerse que hubiera planeado todo aquello por él.

\- Sabía que el chocolate te lo comerías – se quejó Tobio – así que no quería que te comieses nuestro amor, por eso compré uno menos comestible.

\- Imbécil – se quejó Hinata primero, aunque sonrojado, cogió el anillo con una sonrisa – eres un imbécil y aun así te quiero.

\- ¿Qué me dices?

\- Lo mismo que esta mañana, es pronto.

\- No te he pedido que te cases conmigo, sólo que aceptes mi amor.

\- Y lo acepto – dijo Hinata sacando el anillo de la cajita para dárselo a Kageyama y que le pusiera el anillo – pero la boda tendrá que esperar.

\- Todo lo que quieras mientras me des el sí – sonrió Kageyama, ganándose un beso por parte de Hinata mientras Tobio les tapaba los ojos a sus hijos que comían con tranquilidad a su lado.

**Fin**


End file.
